


Take My Breath Away (IT)

by Loreley90



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 57,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/pseuds/Loreley90
Summary: Una fan fiction Rizzoli & Isles. Dopo essersi aperte al loro amore, qualcosa è andato storto. Una rottura secca da parte di una delle due protagoniste, nasconde dei segreti che non sono ancora stati svelati.Nonostante molti capitoli abbiano titoli di canzoni, NON si tratta di una song fic: i brani mi hanno solo accompagnata nella stesura delle diverse parti.Si tratta della mia prima fanfiction, ne ho lette diverse, su serie e personaggi diversi, ma ho voluto provare a cimentarmi in questo tentativo.Ovviamente i commenti son ben accetti (e anche un po' sperati) per darmi idee su come procedere nella stesura.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Risvegli

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Take my breath away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040984) by [Loreley90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/pseuds/Loreley90)



1, 2, 3...la mano compie sempre quel numero preciso di tentativi prima di riuscire a trovare il telefono. Solita accecata di qualche secondo e poi finalmente riesco a mettere a fuoco l'ora. 6:15

Troppo presto per svegliarmi, ma ormai non fa più notizia. Dormo sempre meno, e quando dormo il mio sonno è irrequieto, gli incubi sempre più frequenti e quando mi svegliano in preda al panico e alle palpitazioni la sensazione che questo letto sia troppo grande per starci da sola mi accompagna.

Decido di provare a girarmi dall'altro lato, e arrivare all'ora in cui la sveglia mi dirà che la giornata è ufficialmente iniziata.

Altro check ora: 6:22. Come se adesso fosse tutta un altra storia.

Mi alzo, svogliata come sempre, come ogni mattina da quando non c'è più l'odore del caffè a darmi il buongiorno. Eri riuscita a farmi perdere quell'abitudine, il mio rito di prendere il caffè al bar andando al lavoro: qualcuno conoscendomi lo avrebbe creduto uno scenario di qualche film post-apocalittico. Era impossibile però fare a meno di quel momento prima di uscire di casa.

Del resto, ogni volta che mi alzavo ti trovavo ancora lì, ancora davanti alla macchina del caffè che mi avevi regalato per non rinunciare al tuo espresso con qualche miscela proveniente sempre da località in angoli remoti del globo con nomi impronunciabili, e non proferivo parola, ma lasciavo che fossero le mie labbra posate dolcemente sulla tua spalla a darti il buongiorno per me. La tua voce mi ridestava sempre teneramente, come se fosse una sottile carezza, e accettavi altrettanto amorevolmente che ti avrei risposto per i primi 10 minuti solo con cenni del capo e mugugni. L'hai sempre trovato adorabile.

Faccio una doccia veloce, e mentre guardo il letto seriamente tentata di ributtarmici sopra, solo per poter lasciare il mondo fuori, suona il cellulare: "Rizzoli...si arrivo subito".

Sto per chiudere la porta dell'appartamento dietro di me, quando alzo lo sguardo e rivedo la scena di quelle mattine passate assieme scorrermi davanti.

Tu, semplicemente perfetta con la tua vestaglia tessuta a mano, con la tazza del caffè in mano, io che entro nella stanza con i capelli arruffati e il broncio, ti sfido rubandoti la tazza con quel nettare di cui non potevo fare a meno, facendo finta di nulla, e le nostre mani si sfiorano. Riesci a tenere il muso per un tempo troppo breve, scuoti leggermente la testa e mi dai un tenero bacio. Mi ci vuole qualche attimo per rispondere, ma quando questo avviene recupero il tempo perduto. La mia mente non ha ancora realizzato di essere sveglia, ma il tuo è un richiamo a cui il mio corpo risponde sempre e comunque, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. In un attimo ti ritrovi con il bacino e le mani appoggiati contro il banco della cucina, quasi non volessi toccarmi per paura che possa intendere che vuoi che smetta.

Ed è in quel momento che riacquisto un minimo di lucidità prima di perdermi, definitivamente, nel ricordo di noi. Chiudo quella porta, giro la chiave con forza, come se in qualche modo la stessi mettendo nel voltare pagina. Oggi torni, sarà già abbastanza dura così.

Un'altra giornata ha inizio.


	2. Scena del crimine

Nemmeno il tempo di fermarmi a bere un caffè al Boston Joe, e sono sulla scena del crimine. Mi chiedo cosa ci sia di tanto urgente da non concedermi nemmeno una sosta per la mia dose di caffeina. Frost sapeva benissimo che mettermi fretta, non mi avrebbe ben disposta ad affrontare la giornata, ma il fatto che il cadavere fosse stato trovato in un parco pubblico metteva a tutti voglia di fare i rilievi e togliersi di torno il prima possibile.

Infilo i guanti e mi inginocchio per vedere più da vicino il foro di entrata all'altezza del collo della vittima, quando sento un inconfondibile rumore di tacchi, accompagnato da un brivido lungo la schiena.

Non serviva nemmeno che mi girassi, per capire che si trattasse di te. Tu che cascasse il mondo non uscivi di casa se non con ai piedi scarpe alte, a volte mi sorprendevo perfino che non avessi un paio di pantofole con il tacco, o come le avresti definite tu "calzature domestiche rialzate ..." e chissà cos'altro. Su qualunque superficie però riuscivi a mantenere la tua classe impeccabile ed era così sexy vederti avanzare con passo deciso e sguardo concentrato.

Mi alzo in piedi e inizio a darti i dettagli sul ritrovamento, quando senza accorgermene mi passi davanti per esaminare il corpo. Pensavo che dopo il tuo periodo di ferie per andare a trovare Hope sarebbe andata meglio. Ma non è colpa tua. Il gelo viene da me, tu non hai colpe, non ne hai mai avute.

Evito opportunamente il tuo sguardo, non ce la farei a sopportare i tuoi occhi che mi guardano e che mi dicono "Va tutto bene, Jane".

Avevo fatto un casino, o meglio 2: il primo, quando ho messo sottosopra la nostra amicizia e il secondo, quando non ho accettato di farlo con le nostre vite.

Fortunatamente finiamo presto i rilievi e mentre tu corri in centrale per fare subito l'autopsia, io e Frost ci fermiamo in zona per sentire se qualcuno sa qualcosa di quello che è successo la scorsa notte. Riusciamo a ottenere qualche buona pista e rientriamo in centrale per metterci al lavoro.

Non posso più evitare questo momento, scendo in laboratorio per vedere se qualcuna delle nostre teorie è compatibile con quanto emerge dall'autopsia. La discesa in ascensore vorrei durasse un'eternità, non sono pronta, o almeno non lo sono a far finta che non sia successo nulla.


	3. Pezzi di me

_Flashback_

Avevo appena preso le chiavi di casa e stavo uscendo per raggiungerti per il nostro venerdì pizza e film (che ultimamente era sempre meno film e più altro), quando apro la porta e mi accorgo che pronta per suonare il campanello c'è...tua madre. O meglio, Hope, la tua madre biologica.

Non mi è mai andata a genio, per come ti ha trattata quando vi siete conosciute, per essere sparita e poi magicamente riapparsa quando sua figlia aveva bisogno di un rene...il tuo rene.

La faccio accomodare anche se non vedo l'ora che sputi il rospo e ritorni da dove è venuta. Per fortuna non si fa pregare molto e non è una patita dei convenevoli. Chissà da chi avrai preso.

"Sono qui perché torno a Londra per lavoro. E vorrei che Maura venisse con me."

Ed eccola, la doccia ghiacciata.

"Mi hanno offerto una cattedra all'Imperial College per il mio lavoro nei paesi del Terzo mondo...e mi hanno proposto la cattedra di patologia forense per Maura. Sarebbe un'opportunità irripetibile per lei. E l'esperienza alla BCU per quel seminario che ha tenuto l'ha entusiasmata."

E ha ragione, per giorni non sei andata avanti a parlare d'altro. Ti eri seriamente chiesta se l'insegnamento potesse essere la tua nuova strada, ma avevi scherzato sul fatto che poi non avresti potuto prendermi in giro tutto il giorno al lavoro e che senza di te avrebbero scoperto che non sono molto brava a risolvere i casi.

"Non voglio che ti mettano all'archivio per causa mia" avevi detto ridendo.

"Jane...non hai detto una parola. Purtroppo non posso attendere molto, l'attuale docente è pronto alla pensione e ci sono altri candidati in lista, ma Maura è assolutamente la prima scelta." 

Come dargli torto del resto. Saresti un'insegnante perfetta, basta vedere come avevi plasmato a tua immagine e somiglianza la povera Susie Chang nel corso degli anni di lavoro al tuo fianco.

"È una grandissima opportunità" - è tutto quello che riesco a dire.

"Sai benissimo però che direbbe di no solo per non dover rinunciare a te". Vorrei credere che non sarebbe così, ma non ci riesco. Come quando testimoniasti a mio favore quando sparai a Paddy Doyle. Ti eri fatta un po' prendere la mano, positivamente, durante la deposizione. Se penso che nemmeno ci parlavamo in quei giorni: sapevi che avevo fatto il mio dovere, ma avevo avuto come l'impressione che ci fosse qualcosa che ti consumasse dentro. Non ho mai capito cosa fosse.

Cerco di fare un po' di chiarezza nella mia mente. Tua madre mi guarda, sa che non mi è mai piaciuta, ma in questo momento ha bisogno di me.

"Sei qui per chiedermi di chiudere con lei..."

"Lo so che è dura, Jane. Non ti nascondo che da quando l'ho saputo, ho avuto molte perplessità sulla vostra relazione"

"Ma non mi dica..." rispondo caustica.

"Hope...perché è venuta? Maura sa prendere le sue decisioni da sola, non c'è niente che io possa dire per convincerla...in un senso o nell'altro" continuo, sapendo benissimo che quel che ho detto è vero, ma so anche che il nostro rapporto avrà sicuramente un peso nella tua lista dei pro e contro.

"Dalle un motivo per accettare"

Bastarono quelle parole a farmi andare in pezzi. Il mio mondo, il nostro futuro, era appena stato demolito. Avrei potuto non fare nulla, ma ho sempre voluto la tua felicità più di ogni altra cosa. E sapevo benissimo cosa dovevo fare.


	4. Autopsia di una relazione

Non faccio in tempo a varcare la soglia che mi metti subito in guardia dal chiederti di fare supposizioni, ma il tuo tono non è scocciato, vuole solo stemperare la tensione che sai accompagnerà questo momento.

Si perché dopo quella sera, non ci siamo viste fino a questa mattina. Dopo la nostra lite sei partita subito, senza lasciare tempo, o forse proprio per lasciarmi tempo. Sapevi che non sarei tornata sui miei passi, non mi sarei rimangiata quello che avevo detto, per quanto fosse l'unica cosa che desiderassi fare.

La cosa che più ti avrà straziata sarà stata la causa poco chiara di quello che è successo: tu che vai di logica, escludi le alternative e non dai mai una risposta senza avere la certezza che sia quella esatta, hai dovuto sentirti dire che semplicemente non ti amavo più. Come se fosse un motivo tangibile, verificato, oggettivo in un certo senso.

Inizi a sezionare il cadavere, ma non come al solito facendo la cronaca in tempo reale delle tue azioni, usando un sacco di paroloni. Resti in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi mi dici nell'ordine: causa del decesso, angolazione del colpo e calibro dell'arma usata. Inoltre ci fornisci alcune informazioni sull'assassino, che riferisco subito al telefono a Frost per il confronto con i sospettati.

Potrei andare di sopra e dirgliele, ma ho bisogno di stare nella stessa stanza con te ancora un po'.

Mentre sono al telefono ti guardo, ti studio, ma tu non alzi gli occhi un solo secondo dal cadavere. Attacco la telefonata e vedo che continui a fare altro pur di non guardarmi. Con tutto l'autocontrollo che ho, ti dico:

"Ok, Maura...se non c'è altro io andrei allora"

Allora alzi gli occhi e mi guardi, resti a fissarmi per qualche secondo, che mi sembra durare tantissimo e, ora capisco: anche tu come me stai cercando di controllarti, di trattenere i muscoli facciali in modo da sembrare impassibile, ma non arrabbiata, e mi dici un molto cortese:

"Certo Jane, buona giornata! Fammi sapere se ci sono sviluppi" mi rispondi, prima di tornare a lavorare sul corpo.

E mi sento morire non una ma cento volte. Vorrei dirti che non ho potuto fare altrimenti, che la parola "fine" l'ho scritta io sulla nostra storia, ma che l'ho fatto perché non c'erano alternative. Vorrei dirti che la spalla su cui sei andata a piangere è la stessa di chi mi ha convinto fosse la scelta giusta da fare, per te e per la tua felicità.

E così mi ritrovo, senza nemmeno rendermene conto, in ascensore seduta a piangere con la schiena appoggiata alla parete, proprio come quella sera hai fatto tu appoggiata alla porta di casa tua che avevi appena chiuso dietro di me.


	5. Turning tables

Flashback

Decido di non parcheggiare nel vialetto, non voglio che tu senta il rumore della mia auto. Credo mi ci vorrà qualche minuto prima di trovare il coraggio di fare quello che sto per farti. Spengo l'auto e per un attimo mi congelo: non ho alternative, non sarò di certo io a impedirti di realizzare i tuoi sogni. Hai dedicato tutto alla tua carriera, fin da quando studiavi come una dannata alla scuola privata. Lo capisco, siamo sempre state uguali in questo: il nostro lavoro ci definisce, non potremmo mai farne a meno.

Trovo il coraggio per scendere dalla macchina e quando mi avvicino per suonare il campanello, la porta si apre e vedo te pronta ad accogliermi. E quella che ho davanti è una visione di cui non smetterei mai di bearmi.

Sei lì sull'uscio di casa con addosso una vestaglia stile kimono, frutto di uno dei tuoi momenti di acquisti compulsivi online. Ricordo che quando mi dicesti il prezzo, ti chiesi se fosse fatta di fili d'oro, e tu mi raccontasti una storia sulla sua fabbricazione che sarebbe benissimo potuta essere la trama di un film drammatico muto. Questo ricordo mi aiuta per un attimo a mantenere il controllo di me, ma sapevo che con questa premessa sarebbe stata una serata ancora più dura.

Mi fai entrare e non faccio nemmeno in tempo a rispondere al tuo saluto che le tue morbide labbra si posano sulle mie. Mi lasci una serie di piccoli e lenti baci sulle labbra tenendomi con una mano per il colletto della camicia. Con l'altro braccio mi cingi il collo, quasi avessi paura che possa scappare.

"Maura..." sospiro appena le tue labbra lasciano le mie per andare a posarsi ripetutamente sul mio collo.

"Maura, ti devo parlare" ma tu non sembri voler sentire e la tua mano sinistra scorre dal colletto giù per la spalla, lungo il braccio, fino a prendere la mia mano destra per il dito indice e lo porti a sfiorare la tua pelle di seta, profumata in modo inebriante, il tuo petto. E sento che sto già perdendo il controllo, ma non posso, non ora.

"Jane, avrei qualcosa in mente da fare prima..."

E riaffondi le tue labbra sulle mie, ma questa volta la tua lingua mi chiede il permesso di entrare, e glielo concedo, il bacio diventa sempre più infuocato, e sto decisamente perdendo il controllo. Mi togli la giacca e la lasci cadere a terra, non ce ne curiamo. Le mie braccia ti circondano e ci avviciniamo all'isola della tua cucina, e appena senti che la tua schiena è a contatto con il ripiano, interrompi il bacio e inizi a sbottonarmi la camicia.

Ed è in quel momento che recupero quel briciolo di sanità mentale che ancora non se n'è andato tra i tuoi baci, e mi stacco da te. Realizzo cosa devo dirti e la mia faccia fa trasparire quanto lacerante sia questo momento.

"Jane, che succede, stai bene?" mi chiedi, capendo già che la risposta è un no. Ho le parole bloccate in gola, sto già singhiozzando e mi appoggio alla parete in cerca di sostegno, scivolo con le mani fino a sedermi e vedo la tua espressione farsi seria, vieni verso di me e mi dici:

"Jane, ok rilassati, fai un bel respiro, andrà tutto bene, prendi fiato, probabilmente stai avendo un attacco di panico, ma non ti preoccupare...ci sono io qui con te"

"Io non ti amo"

Mi esce così, di getto. Ti giri verso di me in silenzio, ma ignori le mie parole e mi misuri il polso. Al che strappo quell'ultimo brandello di cuore che mi è rimasto e lo ripeto, armandomi di tutta la freddezza che i miei occhi e la mia voce possano trasmettere.

"Maura io non ti amo" ti dico con tono basso ma fermo, lucido, asettico. Questa volta non puoi ignorarmi. Capisco di essere risultata credibile perché inizi a farneticare dicendo che non sto bene, che è solo dovuto ad una mancanza di ossigenazione...

"Io non ti amo" mi rialzo e ti tiro su con me mentre lo dico e tu inizi quasi a convincerti che non sono io che sto male ma che questa serata sta veramente per diventare la fine di tutto, di noi.

"Jane, io non capisco..." e ti stacchi da me, chiudendoti con le mani la scollatura della vestaglia, come se ti sentissi imbarazzata. Probabilmente il tuo istinto ti ha fatto sentire che non ero più la Jane di cui eri innamorata, ma una sconosciuta.

"Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?" mi chiedi con una tenerezza innocente.

"No" rispondo seccamente, ma senza impegnarmi particolarmente nel convincerti che sia così.

"Semplicemente hai visto in questo rapporto più di quanto volessi vederci io..." aggiungo.

"Vuoi davvero farmi credere che per te fosse solo sesso?"dici incredula, convinta che la mia risposta sarà negativa e che fugherà ogni dubbio su questa follia.

"Si, non ho mai detto di volermi impegnar..." ma non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che mi assesti un ceffone che mi fa restare per un attimo con il viso di lato.

"Non ci credo Jane, io non posso crederci...hai davvero fatto questo per un po' di sesso? Come hai potuto fare questo...a noi, a me?" la tua voce si spezza mentre lo dici e io mi costringo a restare impassibile per convincerti che quello che ti sto dicendo è vero. E questa espressione che mi sono stampata in faccia ti fa venir voglia di non mostrarmi il dolore che stai provando. Non vuoi che ti veda crollare, sei troppo orgogliosa per farlo.

"Esci subito da questa casa...non ti voglio vedere"

"Maura..." non voglio lasciarla sola in questo stato. Raccoglie la mia giacca e mi spintona verso la porta.

"Vattene...ORA!"

Chiude la porta dietro di me e l'unica cosa che riesco a fare è stare lì, con la mano appoggiata alla porta quasi a volerti far sentire che la tua migliore amica è qui per te. E in quel momento sento la tua schiena strusciare contro la porta, ti siedi e ti sento piangere con una disperazione che mai avrei pensato di causarti.


	6. A hard day’s night

Raramente capitano casi semplici da queste parti. In realtà sono state le informazioni che ci hai dato a farci individuare subito l'assassino tra i sospettati.

Sto per finire il turno quando lo portano in cella, e mi ricordo di non averti vista per tutto il pomeriggio e che probabilmente non sarai ancora stata informata dell'arresto.

Scendo in laboratorio, e passando vedo che sei nel tuo studio. Noto che sei alla scrivania, hai il pc aperto ma non sei concentrata, lo capisco subito. Busso alla tua porta.

"Si, avanti" dici quasi ridestandoti dai tuoi pensieri.

"Ciao, lo abbiamo preso. Lo stanno portando via ora" dico ancora appoggiata al ciglio della porta.

"Ragazze, andiamo a festeggiare, offro io!" dice Frost che mi aveva raggiunta nel frattempo per darti la notizia dell'arresto.

"Grazie detective Frost, ma stasera penso andrò direttamente a casa" rispondi dispiaciuta.

"Vai avanti con Frankie e Korsak. Vi raggiungo tra poco" gli dico dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Appena vedo le porte dell'ascensore chiudersi, mi rivolgo nuovamente a te.

"È stato Frost a placcarlo durante la fuga ...ne è molto fiero. Avrebbe avuto un futuro nel football. Penso ti faccia bene andare fuori con loro, io vado a casa, tranquilla" dico per farti capire che non voglio essere motivo per negarti le gioie delle vittorie di squadra. Mi guardi e mi sorridi, e anche se si tratta di un sorriso un po' forzato, lo prendo già come un passo in avanti.

"Non saremmo al completo senza di te, detective. Andiamo!".

Sei riuscita a mettere quel dolore da parte. O almeno ci stai provando. Stai forse aprendo lentamente la porta ad un rapporto, se non di amicizia come era una volta, almeno di convivenza civile.

Raggiungiamo i ragazzi al Dirty Robber, e mentre loro bevono al banco, tu ordini un calice di vino e ti vai a sedere. Sono troppo presi dai festeggiamenti per accorgersene, così prendo la bottiglia di birra e ti raggiungo.

Rompi il silenzio chiedendomi di più sull'arresto e sul tentativo di fuga dell'assassino. Parliamo del più e del meno, finché mi dici:

"Mentre ero da lei, nei giorni scorsi, Hope mi ha chiesto di trasferirmi con lei a Londra. Mi hanno offerto una cattedra di medicina forense in una delle Università Europee più prestigiose"

Mando giù un sorso di birra. Per prendere tempo, togliermi dalla testa il ricordo di quella sera, quando Hope mi chiese di farmi da parte, e per cercare di elaborare una faccia sorpresa.

"Wow Maura, congratulazioni...è fantastico". Non vincerò l'Oscar con questa interpretazione, ma penso di essere risultata credibile.

"Non ho ancora detto si..."

Resta impassibile Jane, ti prego.

"Prima devo capire come sistemare alcune cose...ti va se facciamo un altro giro?"

Non faccio in tempo a rispondere che hai già fatto cenno al cameriere di farci il bis.

"...ma soprattutto voglio capire cos'è successo quella sera, Jane"

Ok ho bisogno ora di quella birra. La bocca mi si è seccata di colpo, il cuore sta già partendo come un tamburo di guerra Sioux e temo che tu possa sentirlo, perché mi rimbomba fin nelle orecchie e mi sembra assordante.

"Maura..." dico mentre cerco di allungare la mano verso la birra che il cameriere ci stava appoggiando sul tavolo, ma mi blocchi il braccio all'altezza del polso.

"Aspetta, prima che tu dica qualsiasi cosa...cameriere ci ho ripensato. Vada con la tequila, Per entrambe. Dose 3-4 shottini a testa faccia lei" dici come se stessi facendo la prescrizione per dei medicinali. Il cameriere torna indietro con il vassoio ancora carico e va a prepararci quei bicchierini di cui so già che ci pentiremo. Questo è un colpo basso, sai che la tequila è il mio vino veritas. Mi consola il fatto che faccia più o meno lo stesso effetto a te.

Vorrei pensare che l'hai fatto per sentirti più a tuo agio ad affrontare questo discorso, ma poi colgo quella micro espressione sul tuo viso. Te la stai godendo, ti ricordi benissimo tutto questo e vuoi vedere cosa riesci a tirarmi fuori.

Davvero astuta dottoressa Isles. Ma potrai reggere ai ricordi? Del resto tutto ebbe inizio da lì...bicchierini, sale e limone.


	7. Il momento della verità

Flashback

Per stasera abbiamo deciso di andare finalmente a provare quel nuovo ristorante che ha aperto a Boston Sud, di cui sei andata avanti a parlare per giorni. Sei appena tornata da un convegno che ti ha tenuta fuori città una settimana, così mi offro di venire a prenderti a casa e andare assieme, in modo da lasciarti un po' più di tempo per prepararti.

Parcheggio nel vialetto e suono alla tua porta. Quando vieni ad aprirmi, entro e ti scusi subito per la confusione che c'è nel tuo appartamento, tornando subito in bagno per finire di prepararti. Nella tua testa confusione vuol dire semplicemente non aver ancora disfatto la valigia e averla lasciata vicino all'entrata. Tutto è perfettamente al proprio posto...valigia esclusa. Ho sempre adorato la tua mania per l'ordine, forse proprio perché, come sai bene, io sono l'esatto opposto.

Torni in soggiorno mentre finisci di metterti gli orecchini e mi porgi una collana, chiedendomi di aiutarti a metterla.

Ti volti e scopri il collo, mentre avvicino le estremità della catenina, e mi basta sfiorare con il dorso della mano le tue spalle nel tentativo di chiuderla, per sentire un brivido lungo la schiena. Per fortuna riesco rapidamente ad agganciare la chiusura della collana, ti faccio cenno e ti giri chiedendomi come stai, e posso tornare a respirare normalmente. Per un secondo. Perché per rispondere a quella semplice domanda il mio sguardo non indugia su di te, e temo di aver perso qualche battito di cuore.

"Secondo me saresti stata meglio con il tuo vestito giallo...più informale" dico con ironia. Sei stupenda e non potrei pensarla diversamente.

"Dici? Ok dammi 5 minuti..."

"Scherzavo Maura...dai prendi la borsa che andiamo, siamo già in ritardo per la prenotazione...e ho fame" dico con la mia vocina da finta disperata. L'hai sempre trovata esilarante.

Ci godiamo la cena, sorseggiando qualche bicchiere di vino, che ovviamente hai scelto tu, e ci raccontiamo come è andata la settimana. La serata scorre piacevolmente come sempre, ma quando usciamo guardi l'ora e mi proponi di andare a bere il bicchiere della staffa.

"Perché no...ma il posto lo scelgo io"

"Cosa aveva il ristorante che non andava?" mi dici, come se ti sentissi in colpa.

"Niente...solo che era un po' troppo "ingessato" per i miei gusti. Però la carne era ottima."

Arriviamo in un pub vicino casa tua, entriamo e ci accomodiamo su uno dei tavoli in fondo.

Appena la cameriera si avvicina, sei già pronta per ordinare, quando ti fermo e ti dico:

"Maura, non penso abbiano vini d'annata in questo posto". Ti giri verso di me, e mi osservi con sguardo sprezzante, prima di dire alla cameriera: "Signorina, ci porti 2 bicchieri...e una bottiglia di tequila".

Rimango sorpresa quando lo dici, e lo fa pure la cameriera. Al che la guardo sorridendo, come a voler confermare le tue intenzioni.

Appena si allontana scoppio a ridere e ti chiedo se tu sia diventata pazza. Mi rispondi che al convegno vedere i tuoi colleghi fare festa, ti ha fatto venir voglia di sperimentare gli effetti psicotropi della tequila. Soffoco la mia risata solo perché nel frattempo è arrivata la cameriera con il nostro ordine.

Al secondo giro inizi a fare un monologo degli effetti positivi che stai riscontrando. Capisco che sei ancora in ottime condizioni perché non perdi l'occasione di sfoggiare il tuo ricchissimo e incomprensibile vocabolario.

Arrivate al 5° mi geli con una domanda che mi arriva a bruciapelo. Mi chiedi perché è finita con Casey. Cerco di elaborare una risposta, quando evidenzi la mia esitazione con un "Stai prendendo tempo".

Decido di lasciare andare le mie parole, i miei pensieri, così come escono...

"La distanza, il lavoro...era tutto complicato" dico sperando che ti basti.

"Non mi stai dicendo tutto, Jane" rispondi, capendo che c'è altro sotto. "Eri disposta a mettere da parte tutto, credevi quella fosse la tua occasione, finché non è stato più così" precisi. Perché aspettare questo momento per chiedermi di lui, della fine della nostra storia. Le parole che mi uscirono subito dopo, non ricordo nemmeno siano passate per il mio cervello, sono uscite di getto.

"Ho capito che amo qualcuno più di lui...ehm, qualcosa...qualcosa, volevo dire" e tossisco fintamente quasi a cercare di camuffare la gaffe e poi preciso "il mio lavoro...amo di più il mio lavoro".

Come un automa, mi verso e bevo un altro shot, cercando di dimenticare quello che è appena successo.

"Il tuo lavoro..." ripeti, e mi convinco quasi di averla fatta franca.

Cerco di deviare la conversazione su di te, chiedendoti il perché di quella domanda, e se al convegno avessi conosciuto qualcuno che aveva destato il tuo interesse.

"No, no...nessuno....almeno nessuno di interessante. A quanto pare non sono l'unica che ha meno problemi a relazionarsi con i morti che con i vivi" dici ridendo.

Decidiamo che forse è ora di andare, e ringrazio il cielo di aver lasciato l'auto da te, perché non riuscirei proprio a guidare ora. Per fortuna so di essere sempre un'ospite gradita a casa tua.

Cerchi di aprire la porta ma non riesci ad infilare le chiavi, che ti cadono dalle mani. Mi chino insieme a te per raccoglierle e quando le afferro le nostre mani si sfiorano, i nostri sguardi si incrociano. Sei vicina, troppo vicina. Non so come, ma trovo la forza di rialzarmi e finalmente entriamo in casa. Appoggi le chiavi sul tavolo ed è in quel momento che mi spiazzi di nuovo. Mi sto togliendo la giacca quando ti avvicini a me con passo lento, il tuo sguardo ha una luce diversa, non sembra segnato dall'ebrezza, ma da determinazione e lucidità. Resto incantata a guardarti avanzare e quando arrivi con il viso ad un palmo dal mio, dici:

"Jane, dimmi perché, anzi per chi hai chiuso con Casey"

La fermezza nelle tue parole mi fa capire che la questione non è ancora chiusa, non per te...e so già che sai qual'è la verità. Ma quello che non so e che mi fa più paura è quale sarà la tua reazione.

"Tu"

Non riesco a credere di averlo detto. Possiamo fare rewind? Posso cancellare questo momento? Mi guardi incredula, probabilmente non per quello che ti ho detto, ma per il fatto di avertelo detto così semplicemente: pensavi sarebbe stata più dura tirarmi fuori di bocca quelle due semplici lettere. I tuoi occhi sono diversi, ora riesci solo a fissare la mia bocca, le pupille son dilatate e schiudi le labbra leggermente. Qualche secondo e quelle stesse labbra sono talmente vicine alle mie, ma non le toccano. Il mio corpo vorrebbe farsi avanti, fare quel passo al posto tuo, ma non posso...devi volerlo davvero. Incroci il mio sguardo nuovamente e finalmente mi baci. La tua mano si posa tra i miei capelli, e mi attiri leggermente a te. Vorrei approfondire il bacio, ma non sono ancora sicura che tu sia convinta di quello che stiamo facendo. Ti stacchi per un secondo da me. E penso che forse sei tornata in te, che è stato bello credere volessi essere mia anche solo per qualche momento.

Mi guardi e mi dici: "Perché non me l'hai detto subito? È da tempo che attendo nella speranza di sentirtelo dire...". Aspetta, stai ammettendo che era da tempo che volevi lo facessi? Al che un sorriso sornione mi compare in volto.

"Quindi potrei farle esattamente la stessa domanda, dottoressa". Ti spiazzo, capisci che ti sei incastrata con le tue stesse parole.

"Devo quindi intendere che la cosa è reciproca?" aggiungo. Mi diverte vederti alle corde, finché sono io a farlo.

Ti avvicini a me e sembri volermi dare la tua risposta con il movimento del tuo corpo, ma non mi basta. Voglio sentirtelo dire.

"Maura...rispondimi", ti dico arretrando leggermente per stare al gioco. La situazione mi sta intrigando, sto conducendo la partita e inizia a piacermi.

"Non sbagli Jane...sono innamorata di te, lo so da quando sono stata chiamata a deporre perché avevi sparato a mio padre". La tua risposta è sincera, mi fornisci quel dettaglio per farmi capire che non lo dici per effetto dell'alcool, ma perché provi davvero questo per me. E ora che lo so, non posso aspettare un secondo di più. Annullo in un attimo la distanza tra di noi e ti bacio, prendendoti il viso tra le mani. Basta un attimo e il bacio si fa più intenso, non posso resistere oltre. Le mie mani si posano sui tuoi fianchi e ti spingo dolcemente verso la parete dell'ingresso. Appena sento la tua schiena appoggiarsi al muro, inizio a baciarti il collo e tu alzi il mento, in segno di approvazione e per darmi completo accesso. Le tue mani si mettono subito al lavoro per sbottonarmi la camicia, e devo ammettere che sono davvero abili, perché dopo un paio di secondi hanno già finito e me la sfili lentamente a partire dalle spalle, facendola finire sul pavimento. Capisci che vorrei fare lo stesso, ma il tuo vestito sembra celare perfettamente il punto d'apertura. Mi dai un leggero spintone per farmi allontanare, e ti guardo allargando le braccia come a chiederti che diavolo stai facendo. Faccio mezzo passo verso di te ma allunghi il dito verso di me, come ad ordinarmi di stare al mio posto. Fissi il tuo sguardo sul mio, mentre inizi a tirare giù la cerniera laterale del vestito, così lentamente che mi sento bruciare dalla passione sempre di più. Stai studiando la mia espressione e i tuoi occhi riflettono l'eccitazione che vedono nei miei. Ti basta vedermi contemplarti per desiderare di possedermi in questo stesso istante. Ma sai che l'attesa non ci consumerà, anzi, aumenterà l'intensità del momento.

Sfili lentamente l'abito e mi sorprendi quando lo lasci lì a terra, senza preoccuparti che si rovini. Non esiste davvero nulla a parte noi e il nostro desiderio a quanto pare.

Mi avvicino a te ma mi fermi nuovamente, e mi chiedo dove tu voglia andare a parare. Questa volta non resisto e in un secondo il mio corpo è di nuovo contro il tuo, con le mie mani che accarezzano ogni centimetro di quella pelle morbida e con un profumo che sa di terre lontane e meravigliose, mentre mi attiri a te per baciarmi ancora e ancora. Mi incanto a guardare per la prima volta così liberamente il tuo petto, i tuoi seni ancora celati da un reggiseno nero in pizzo che mi diverto a stuzzicare da sopra la stoffa. Basta quel semplice contatto per sentirti sospirare al mio orecchio, e capisco che ti stai completamente abbandonando a me. Abilmente passo una mano dietro la tua schiena e in una rapida mossa slaccio il reggiseno e te lo sfilo, ammirando per la prima volta quello spettacolo.

Decidi di voler anche tu godere di uno spettacolo simile, per cui cogli l'occasione per agire indisturbata e fare altrettanto. Potermi guardare in quel modo, sembra quasi ridestarti e in un attimo mi sbottoni i pantaloni e sento la tua mano avvicinarsi pericolosamente al centro del mio piacere.

"Oh Jane, non avrei immaginato di farti questo effetto" mi sospiri all'orecchio, dopo aver infilato la mano dentro i miei slip e aver sentito quanto fossi bagnata.

"Maura, decisamente...mossa pericolosa..." ti dico, prendendoti in braccio e dirigendomi verso la tua camera da letto. Ti lascio sul letto e prima di posizionarmi sopra di te, ti sfilo lentamente gli slip e ti ammiro. Finalmente il momento era giunto: tu, nuda ed eccitata, che aspetti solo me. Fai per alzarti e venire verso di me quando ti blocco, imitando il tuo gesto di poco prima. Mi passo il pollice sulle labbra, con lo sguardo come fossi un cacciatore che ammira la sua preda. 

Decido di togliermi quel che resta dei miei indumenti, voglio sentire il tuo corpo su di me con ogni fibra della mia pelle. Ti vedo sospirare quando mi abbasso definitivamente gli slip, e mi chiedo come riesci ad essere così eccitante. Avanzo lentamente a carponi sul letto, e incontro le tue gambe che sfioro con le mani, che risalgono, prima lungo l'interno coscia, poi improvvisamente virano verso i fianchi, proprio prima di avvicinarsi alla tua intimità. Non approvi ma mi lasci fare. Arrivate all'altezza del tuo petto, le mie dita disegnano il profilo del tuo seno. Mi devo essere persa a guardarlo perché in un attimo sento che mi accarezzi la testa e le tue labbra sono di nuovo sulle mie. Mi guidi e mi lascio trascinare su di te, e i nostri corpi ora si toccano completamente. Abbasso la guardia, e tu ne approfitti per ribaltare le posizioni. Ti metti a cavalcioni su di me e sento le nostre intimità che si incontrano. E capisco di non aver mai provato nulla del genere prima. Guidi le mie mani sui tuoi fianchi, capisci che della sicura e spavalda Jane di qualche minuto fa non è rimasto molto. Sto ammirando la cosa più bella del mondo, la persona che ho desiderato di più mi ha detto di amarmi ed è lì a farmi provare un piacere mai provato prima. Non potrei sentirmi più felice. O almeno questo è quello che pensavo.

Il tuo bacino si muove lentamente, vuoi che i nostri piaceri diventino una cosa sola e assaporare a pieno questo momento. Senti che sei però vicina a raggiungere il piacere, così decidi di allontanare leggermente il bacino per poter affondare due dita nella mia apertura. Non vuoi che nulla, nemmeno lasciarti andare al tuo piacere, possa toglierti la possibilità di vedermi venire per te. Mi alzo con la schiena e mi ritrovo con il viso all'altezza del tuo petto, mentre ti guardo senza riuscire a proferire parola, ma capisci dai miei occhi che ti sto chiedendo di non smettere per nulla al mondo. C'è una cosa però che voglio più di ogni altra cosa, sentirti venire con me.

Con un braccio ti cingo e ti porto distesa sul letto di fianco a me. Appoggi la testa al cuscino e non posso che fermarmi a contemplare il tuo sguardo, che mi chiama, mi dice di non indugiare oltre.

Senza staccare gli occhi da te, la mia mano inizia a sfiorarti, dapprima toccando il tuo seno perfetto, per poi tracciare una linea retta, passando per il tuo ombelico e scendendo sempre più giù, fino ad arrivare ad un passo dalla tua intimità. Penso che tu ti stia abbandonando completamente a me, quando sento le tue dita entrare di nuovo dentro di me, e allora non indugio ulteriormente. Ti penetro e non puoi che fremere a quel contatto, sussurri il mio nome e questo mi spinge a continuare la mia opera.

Stiamo per venire, i nostri sospiri vanno all'unisono, seguendo il ritmo delle nostre spinte. I nostri sguardi non si abbandonano nemmeno per un secondo e quando urli il mio nome sento la tua passione e la mia esplodere. Insieme. Ci accarezziamo con le mani libere, e ci accompagnamo nella dolce discesa. Ti stendi nuovamente sulla schiena, un sorriso si disegna sul tuo viso mentre guardi il soffitto, cercando di regolarizzare il tuo respiro. Non posso che fermarmi a guardarti, con la testa appoggiata sul braccio piegato. sei davvero la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto. E finalmente sei mia. Come nei miei sogni, anzi meglio. Ti senti osservata e ti volti verso di me.

"Detective Rizzoli..." dici, prima di baciarmi dolcemente, con un bacio casto.

"Se mi guarda così mi mette in imbarazzo" aggiungi.

"Dottoressa Isles, le conviene farci l'abitudine, perché la guarderò così per molte, molte volte" dico, subito dopo essermi spostata nuovamente sopra di te. Sposto di lato una ciocca di capelli, quasi a voler scoprire ogni angolo di te.

"Ti amo Maura" ti sussurro.

"Ti amo Jane" mi rispondi.


	8. Dirty little secrets

Sto sorseggiando il quarto ed ultimo shottino, quando mi riproponi quella domanda che speravo la tua mente annebbiata non ricordasse.

"Che è successo quella sera, Jane? Cosa ti ha spinto a farlo, a lasciarmi?"

"Io..."

"Non ti azzardare a dire che non mi ami, perché te lo leggo in faccia che non è vero...i suoi occhi la tradiscono, detective."

1 a 0 per te.

"Maura, forse mi sono buttata tra le tue braccia troppo presto...avevo chiuso da poco con Casey, e la tua vicinanza in quel periodo credo mi abbia giocato qualche brutto scherzo..." mi fermo, e ti guardo per controllare se te la stai bevendo. Mi guardi e mi fai capire che non ci siamo.

"Ok..." prendo fiato e ricomincio "...sarebbe stato complicato gestire la nostra relazione al lavoro, la gente mormora troppo spesso e non volevo che qualcuno potesse aver da ridire sul modo in cui facciamo il nostro dovere. Ma anche come l'avrebbero presa i nostri amici, le nostre famiglie...stava diventando tutto così reale e ho avuto paura". Capisco di essere sulla strada giusta per uscirne senza rivelarti tutta la verità, perché ora il tuo sguardo si è fatto più attento, ma anche...triste.

"Perché non me ne hai parlato?" dici con dolcezza. E la tua mano sfiora la mia, appoggiata sul tavolo.

"Maura..."

"Non pensi che fossi impaurita anch'io da tutto questo?" mi rispondi.

"Mi dispiace" è tutto quello che riesco a dire. E sembri non essere interessata a questa mia affermazione.

"Va bene, ora che so il motivo per cui l'hai fatto posso andare avanti, voltare pagina. Mi hai fatto molto male, Jane, con le tue parole. Ma non posso sopportare di perdere anche la mia migliore amica solo perché la paura ti ha schiacciata. Il che non significa che le cose torneranno subito com'erano prima, bada bene. Ci vorrà del tempo, ma prima o poi succederà."

Usciamo dal locale, e chiami un taxi. Appena ne vedi uno fermarsi, ti giri verso di me per salutarmi e mi abbracci. Avevo dimenticato quanto calore emanasse il tuo corpo e quanto fosse bello il contatto delle tue mani su di me. Sto pensando che vorrei non staccarmi mai, quando arretri per andartene e per un secondo i nostri visi si ritrovano a pochi centimetri di distanza. Perdo il controllo di me e mi avvicino per baciarti, ma mi fai rientrare in me allontanandoti e sciogliendo definitivamente quell'abbraccio, salutandomi.

"Buona notte, detective"

"Buona notte Maura"

Ti vedo partire a bordo di quel taxi, lasciandomi lì. Hai portato via il mio respiro con te.


	9. Alle decisioni della vita

È appena suonata la sveglia. Sembrerebbe che stanotte sia riuscita a dormire decentemente...non posso non pensare che in qualche modo abbia a che fare con la nostra chiacchierata di ieri sera.

Arrivo in centrale e mi fermo al bar per prendere il caffè...ne prendo uno anche per te. Oggi mi aspetta lavoro di archivio, salvo nuovi casi, e voglio una scusa per venirti a trovare. Prendo l'ascensore e in pochi minuti sono nel tuo ufficio. Passo davanti alla vetrata e non ti vedo, così busso e ti vedo sbucare dal laboratorio.

"Buongiorno Jane", mi saluti contenta di vedermi. O meglio contenta di vedere cosa ti ho portato: mi strappi il caffè di mano e inizi a berlo rapidamente, come se fossi un beduino che trova un oasi dopo giorni nel deserto.

"Buongiorno...mi sa che qualcuno era in crisi d'astinenza da caffeina!"

Mi dici che hai dormito poco, che stamattina prima dell'alba ti hanno chiamata da Londra per sapere cosa avevi deciso in merito al posto che ti hanno offerto. Non riesco a dire nulla, ma mi fai capire che ti aspettavi una qualche reazione da me.

"Non so che fare Jane...il problema è che gli serve una risposta entro oggi" aggiungi. E conoscendoti so che sei già in piena ansia...odi sentirti mettere sotto pressione, ma so anche che in queste situazioni tiri fuori il meglio di te.

"Cosa pensi dovrei fare?" mi dici, come se mi stessi chiedendo la cosa più semplice del mondo.

"Sai benissimo che non ti dirò come la penso a riguardo. Solo tu puoi prendere questa decisione, e non voglio dire nulla che possa influenzarla" ti rispondo sinceramente, togliendomi questo peso.

Fortunatamente il mio telefono suona, rispondo prontamente.

"Rizzoli...si Korsak, arrivo subito" chiudo la telefonata e mi rivolgo nuovamente a te.

"Maura, devo andare...si tratta di un mio vecchio caso per cui hanno bisogno che vada in tribunale a deporre."

"Certo, non voglio trattenerti" dici, facendomi intendere che avresti bisogno di parlare di questo ancora con me.

"Facciamo così...ho una proposta. Tu prenditi la giornata libera: non lo fai da una vita e penso che nessuno avrà da ridire in merito; torna a casa e pensa a quello che vuoi fare. Credo mi ci vorrà quasi tutta la giornata in tribunale, ma se ti va stasera passo da te e festeggiamo, qualunque sia la tua scelta, ok?"

Appena finisco di dirlo, penso che forse sto bruciando le tappe della nostra riappacificazione.

"Grazie Jane, ascolterò il tuo consiglio...e per stasera, mi farebbe davvero piacere" mi rispondi, consolata da questa mia idea. Posso tirare un sospiro di sollievo: a quanto pare non ho esagerato.

"Ok, scappo allora. A stasera"

È già tardo pomeriggio quando esco dal tribunale, la questione è andata più per le lunghe di quanto credessi. Odio perdere le giornate in questo modo. Riaccendo al telefono e trovo un tuo messaggio:

\- Ho appena comunicato all'Università la mia decisione. Raggiungimi appena puoi. -

\- Ok, passo a casa a farmi una doccia e arrivo. - ti rispondo, prima di salire in macchina.

Faccio tutto di fretta, non posso fare a meno di pensare a cosa avrai deciso e cosa significherà questo per noi. Avremo tempo per recuperare la nostra amicizia oppure andremo avanti a scriverci qualche mail per un po', per poi sentirci sempre meno, fino a ricordarci l'una dell'altra soltanto per gli auguri? Avremo una possibilità? D'altra parte penso anche che se avessi deciso di rifiutare, quello che ho fatto sarebbe stato tutto inutile.

Arrivo da te, mi apri e mi saluti e non riesco ad intuire dal tuo tono di voce quale possa essere la risposta ai miei dubbi.

Mi offri una birra e ne prendi una anche per te. Tu che bevi birra a casa, quando potresti scegliere tra tutte le tue bottiglie di vino da collezione, non è propriamente un buon segno.

Non riesco più ad aspettare e cercando di camuffare la mia impazienza, prima di bere ti chiedo:

"Allora cosa festeggiamo?"

"Assolutamente nulla, Jane. Hope mi ha detto tutto."

Sono fottuta. È esattamente questo il primo pensiero che mi passa per la mente. Mi chiedo perché l'abbia fatto, come poteva essere venuto fuori quel discorso.

"Hai sentito Hope?" cerco di deviare il discorso, e di indagare su cosa possa averti riferito.

"Si, le ho comunicato la mia decisione e lei mi ha detto se fossi stata tu a convincermi" dici, guardandomi dritta negli occhi. E leggo tutta la delusione e l'amarezza nel tuo sguardo.

"Ha poi detto che pensava di essere stata chiara con te...quando vi siete viste..." ed è in questo momento che capisco che hai deciso di restare. Dentro di me gioisco per qualche istante, ma la gioia dura poco quando realizzo che c'è dell'altro.

"...e mi ha detto di quella sera. Devo ammettere che mi ci è voluto un po' per capire che la sera di cui parlava fosse la stessa sera in cui tu..." non riesci a finire la frase, la tua voce è diventata sempre più tremante e i tuoi occhi lucidi e tristi. E sento raggelarmi al solo pensiero che tu ora sappia qual'è la verità.

"Mi hai detto che non mi amavi...lo hai ripetuto talmente tante volte che me ne sono convinta. E ho fatto male...avrei dovuto saperlo che non poteva essere vero. Che sciocca..." e ora non ce la fai più, scoppi a piangere. Sei arrabbiata, delusa e ne hai tutte le ragioni.

Istintivamente mi avvicino a te, lentamente come se fossi un animale impaurito che non voglio far scappare. Appena appoggio una mano sulla tua schiena, ti giri di scatto verso di me e inizi a prendermi a sberle.

"Come hai potuto, Jane? Come hai potuto farci questo?" Mi dici tra le lacrime. Ti lascio fare, riversa su di me il tuo dolore, me lo sono meritata.

"Maura...Maura calmati!" ti dico, vedendo che la cosa non ti aiuta, e quindi ti blocco le mani. Al che mi sorprendi, smetti di opporre resistenza e appoggi la testa e le mani al mio petto, e non posso che abbracciarti. Passiamo alcuni minuti così e a me sembrano ore. Posso finalmente consolarti come avrei voluto fare quella sera. Anche se oggi come allora sono io che ti ho fatto del male. Il tuo respiro torna normale, sembra che tu ti stia calmando. Ma non scioglierò il mio abbraccio finché tu non mi farai capire che è il momento di smettere.

"Jane, hai davvero rinunciato a noi per paura che mettessi te davanti a tutto?" dici senza spostarti...ti senti protetta tra le mie braccia.

"Si...e lo rifarei, non una ma cento volte. La tua felicità è sempre stata al primo posto per me" dico in tutta onestà. Non posso mentirti, non di nuovo, non ora.

"Non ho accettato" mi rispondi.

"Lo avevo capito, Maura...ma perché? Cioè, sembrava un opportunità imperdibile..." ti dico. Voglio capire cosa ti ha spinta a voler restare.

"Sarei dovuta andare a Londra con Hope ed esserle riconoscente per il resto della mia carriera...non ti sembra un motivo sufficiente?!" rispondi ridendo, asciugandoti con la mano le lacrime e i segni del loro passaggio. E sentirti ridere sembra portarci in un'altra realtà, diversa da quella di qualche minuto fa. Avevo dimenticato quanto fossi bella quando ridi.

Ti allontani con la testa dal mio petto, ma non sembri intenzionata a sciogliere questo abbraccio per il momento.

"Oh si, decisamente mi sembra un motivo sufficiente" ti dico, ma poi vedi che il mio sguardo ti scruta, quasi a chiederti con dolcezza se te la senti di dirmi la reale motivazione della tua scelta. Cogli subito questo mio desiderio di chiarezza. Ti stacchi da me e appoggi le mani al ripiano della cucina.

"Sono contenta della mia vita qui. Il mio lavoro è gratificante e stimolante...sono pur sempre il Capo del dipartimento di Medicina Legale del Massachusetts! Insegnare probabilmente mi sarebbe piaciuto, ma non a tempo pieno e non dovendo rivoluzionare tutta la mia vita...per quanto l'offerta venisse da un prestigioso istituto" mi spieghi, facendomi capire che hai ponderato bene la tua scelta. Il tuo sguardo sembra guardare un punto nel vuoto. Lo fai spesso quando sei al lavoro e ragioni con me a voce alta.

"E poi c'è una persona a cui avevo promesso di dare una seconda possibilità..." continui. In questo preciso istante alzi la testa e ti giri verso di me. Mi guardi seria, non vuoi rischiare che prenda queste tue parole come una battuta.

"Maura...dimmi che non l'hai fatto per me" ti chiedo. Ho bisogno di saperlo, perché per esperienza so che non può finire bene quando qualcuno rinuncia a occasioni del genere per l'altro.

"Jane, ho scelto semplicemente di stare dove volevo essere. L'ho fatto per me"

Ok queste tue ultime parole mi hanno convinta. Finalmente facciamo un brindisi con le nostre bottiglie di birra in mano.

"Alla vita a Boston" dico per celebrare il momento.

"Alla vita a Boston" mi rispondi sorridendo.


	10. Here comes the sun

Flashback

Mi sveglio...devo ancora aprire gli occhi quando sento delle labbra morbide appoggiarsi alle mie. Sei tu che mi stai dando il buongiorno. Lo capisco perchè sento il tuo profumo farsi più forte. E realizzo che non era un sogno, ieri sera è successo veramente. Finalmente, Maura Isles, sei diventata mia.

Apro gli occhi e ti vedo qui accanto a me, coperta solo da un sottile lenzuolo esattamente come lo sono io, e non posso resistere...ti attiro più vicina a me, per sentire di nuovo il tuo corpo a contatto con il mio. Se i risvegli fossero sempre così, forse avrei meno giornate storte.

Mi inizi a domandare se ho dormito bene, se mi sono riposata, e accetti di buon grado che ti risponda solo con cenni del capo e mugugni di approvazione. Mi stai accarezzando i capelli, e mi sento davvero in pace con il mondo in questo momento. Realizzo che è sabato, il che vuol dire che salvo emergenze non dobbiamo andare al lavoro.

Ottimo, perché ho intenzione di far durare questo risveglio a lungo. Allunghi la mano fino a prendere la tua vestaglia dalla sedia vicino al comodino, ti alzi e vedo la tua schiena nuda totalmente esposta e un brivido di piacere mi percorre. La indossi e annodi la cintura, prima di voltarti verso di me, avvicinarti al mio viso e sussurrarmi:

"Vado a preparare la colazione" dici lasciandomi un altro soffice, casto bacio sulla bocca.

Proprio mentre ti stai alzando, ti afferro il braccio e ti trascino di nuovo sul letto con me.

In un attimo mi ritrovo sopra di te, e non posso che fermarmi a contemplare quello spettacolo. Sei meravigliosa, non penso di trovare parole all'altezza per dirtelo. Il tuo sguardo si fa più intenso, con una vena di malizia. Te lo avevo visto fare a diversi uomini...ma in modo diverso: in quegli sguardi mancava qualcosa, una luce che sembri aver custodito solo per me, nell'attesa che questo momento arrivasse.

Non posso resisterti oltre, e le mie labbra si fiondano sulle tue. La mia mano scosta la tua vestaglia, inizia a toccare subito il tuo seno, e appena il mio pollice passa sul tuo capezzolo lo sento irrigidirsi. La mia lingua cerca la tua e iniziano a danzare assieme, in un bacio che rende l'ambiente subito torrido. Voglio farti mia. Allarghi leggermente le gambe per permettere al mio corpo di aderire ancora di più al tuo. Interrompi il bacio e mi guardi, con le pupille dilatate e passi la tua lingua sulle labbra. Vuoi sedurmi in tutti i modi possibili. Sciolgo il nodo della tua vestaglia e tu la apri lentamente.

"Oh Maura..." è tutto ciò che riesco a dire davanti a quella visione meravigliosa. Il tuo corpo nudo sembra un'opera d'arte.

"Pensavo volesse tenere il dolce per dopo il caffè, Detective..." mi dici, con una voce un po' roca che mi infiamma subito.

"Chi le dice che non lo faremo anche dopo, Dottoressa Isles?" ti rispondo prima di iniziare a baciarti il collo, mentre le mie mani riprendono da dove erano rimaste.

Sospiri il mio nome al mio orecchio, e sento il desiderio crescere. I tuoi gemiti, il tuo respiro caldo, mi stanno facendo decisamente perdere il controllo. Le mie mani scendono fino a all'altezza del tuo sedere e lo afferrano, per farti sentire la voglia che ho di possederti. Con le cosce cingi i miei fianchi e le tue mani afferrano il mio viso per ricongiungere le mie labbra alle tue. Le abbandono quasi subito, per dedicarmi a leccare il tuo collo, e con la lingua scendo lentamente sul tuo petto. Ogni tanto la allontano dal tuo corpo quel tanto che basta a farti sentire il mio respiro dove è appena passata, e i tuoi gemiti si fanno più intensi. Arrivo ai tuoi seni, ne prendo uno con la mano e inizio a leccare il capezzolo, guardandoti. I nostri occhi si incrociano, e vedo che ti stai abbandonando completamente a me. Lo prendo dolcemente con i denti e non riesci a trattenere il tuo gemito, ormai non più solo sussurrato. Sorrido maliziosa...quanto è bello sentire l'effetto che hanno le mie attenzioni per te.

Con la lingua scendo ancora, prima sul tuo addome e poi passando per l'ombelico. Passo le mie braccia intorno alle tue gambe, per aprirle meglio. Il tuo sguardo mi supplica di andare a calmare il fuoco che senti divampare nella tua intimità. Passo la lingua sull'interno delle tue cosce, non ti darò tregua così presto. Lascio dei baci vicino al centro del tuo piacere, prima di iniziare a leccare il clitoride, all'inizio con passaggi molto leggeri e poi sempre più intensi. Non resisti e sento la tua mano passare tra i miei capelli e spingere la mia testa, alla ricerca di un contatto maggiore. Il tuo respiro si fa sempre più affannoso, sento che sei vicina a raggiungere l'apice. Senza smettere di donarti quelle attenzioni, infilo due dita dentro di te, ed è in quel momento che urli di piacere. Inizio a muoverle dapprima lentamente e poi sempre più velocemente. Le mie spinte si fanno decise, voglio sentirti godere, solo per me. Sento i muscoli delle tue gambe contrarsi, e affondo, con la lingua, con le mie dita. Il tuo respiro si fa sempre più affannoso ad ogni spinta. Sento anche il tuo addome contrarsi, e stacco la lingua. Voglio guardarti. I nostri occhi si incrociano per un attimo, ma poi lasci la testa andare indietro e chiudi gli occhi ed è in quel momento che ti sento venire nelle mie dita. Affondo le ultime spinte, fino a quando non sento i tuoi muscoli rilassarsi e torno con la bocca a raccogliere il tuo piacere fino all'ultima goccia. Il tuo sapore è inebriante.

Voglio risalire baciando ogni centimetro della tua pelle, ma non sembri essere dello stesso parere. Le tue mani accompagnano il mio viso fino a raggiungere il tuo e mi baci. Vuoi sentire il tuo piacere sulle mie stesse labbra. Quando sciogliamo quel bacio, mi stendo al tuo fianco, guardandoti mentre il tuo respiro si calma.

Restiamo lì per un po' a goderci ogni secondo di quel momento in cui non esiste nulla al di fuori di noi. Sei stesa di fianco a me, la tua testa appoggiata al mio petto mentre ti cingo con il braccio. Ti volti verso di me e mi dici:

"Lo avresti mai pensato, Jane?". Sei stranamente seria mentre mi poni questa domanda, la tua mano è appoggiata al mio cuore e quel tocco mi fa sentire come se volessi da lui quella risposta.

"L'ho sempre sperato..." dico sospirando, lasciandoti un bacio sulla testa mentre continuo ad accarezzarti i capelli.

"...ma sembrava destinato a rimanere solo un sogno" aggiungo, con una leggera malinconia. La stessa che mi ha accompagnata ogni volta in cui uscivi con qualche uomo, che mi veniva a trovare quando eravamo insieme e avrei voluto darti quella carezza in più, sfiorarti in un modo che non è contemplabile per un'amica. Anche per la migliore amica.

"Ma ora sono qui e non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte" continuo. Sul tuo viso compare un sorriso liberatorio e i tuoi occhi si illuminano. Mi baci in modo casto, ma non per questo meno intenso.

"ORA vado a preparare la colazione...resta qui, esattamente così" e ti tengo la mano fino a quando ti allontani definitivamente. Ti vedo sparire lungo il corridoio e mi sdraio nuovamente sulla schiena, le braccia allargate e la sensazione di essere la persona più felice sulla faccia della terra.


	11. Comfort zone

Continuo a guardare la lavagna con le foto della scena del crimine per cercare di venire a capo di questo caso, quando Korsak entra in ufficio, nota la mia a quanto pare evidente stanchezza e mi dice di andare a casa. Per oggi abbiamo dato abbastanza. In effetti la mia testa non riesce a connettere granché...meglio tornare sul caso domattina, a mente fresca. Sto uscendo dalla centrale quando sento le porte dell'ascensore che si aprono e un rumore di tacchi inconfondibile. Probabilmente sei l'unica di tutto il dipartimento che indossa perennemente i tacchi al lavoro.

Mi saluti, per attirare la mia attenzione e mi fermo ad aspettarti.

"Mamma mia Jane, hai una faccia stravolta...giornataccia?"

"Grazie Maura, tu si che sai sempre tirarmi su di morale" ti rispondo sarcastica.

"Ho un'idea per migliorare la tua serata..." mi dici, come se stessi per darmi una notizia elettrizzante. "Che ne dici di una serata pizza e film?"

Nonostante la stanchezza, sento che avrei bisogno di staccare la spina e svagarmi un po'. Conosco però i tuoi gusti e non penso potrei sopportare un romantico film in costumi d'epoca.

"Il film lo scelgo io però..." preciso, perentoria.

"Va bene, basta che non mi proponi di nuovo un film di 007 con Sean Connery" dici con spirito di trattativa.

"Ma..." ti rispondo, ferita nell'orgoglio. Ti avrò costretta a vederli tutti.

"Aggiudicato per quello allora!" dici arrendendoti. Sai che è il genere di film che riesce sempre a tirarmi su di morale e dalla mia faccia capisci che ne ho davvero bisogno.

Arrivo a casa tua dopo essere passata al videonoleggio, e quando mi apri ti sventolo davanti agli occhi il DVD come se avessi in mano la carta vincente.

"Questa sera la stupisco, Dottoressa...le ho portato un film di 007, ma con Daniel Craig!" e appena dico queste parole cercando di mantenere un aplomb da agente dell'MI6, scoppi a ridere.

Mi fai entrare e dopo qualche minuto arriva la pizza. Apri una bottiglia di vino e ci mettiamo comode sul divano per mangiarla, facendo partire il film. Durante le scene più intense, vedo che cerchi di trattenerti dal chiudere gli occhi, quasi ti imbarazzasse far vedere che non sei a tuo agio con le scene di sparatorie. Io invece non posso godermela come una pazza.

Dopo mangiato inizi a sentire un po' freddo, così vai a prendere una coperta che stendi sulle nostre gambe. Ad un certo punto, non so se per il dolce tepore o per gli occhi che si fanno sempre più pesanti, mi addormento.

**Maura POV**

Non sentendo più i tuoi commenti entusiasti ad ogni esplosione, così mi volto e vedo che ti sei appisolata. Il tuo viso si è fatto sereno, rilassato, a differenza di quando ti avevo vista oggi mentre stavi uscendo dal lavoro. Avevi la classica espressione di quando non riesci a venire a capo di un caso: sei troppo testarda e inflessibile con te stessa, per ammettere di non riuscire sempre a trovare la soluzione al primo tentativo. In questo siamo davvero molto simili, anche se la scienza mi ha aiutato a capire che per certe risposte c'è bisogno di tempo.

Ti basta qualche minuto perché il sonno si faccia più pesante, lo capisco perché ti muovi per cercare una posizione più comoda e ti ritrovo accoccolata vicino a me. E della forte e imperturbabile Jane resta poco. Rivedo quella Jane che solo io avevo la fortuna di poter conoscere. In realtà ci provavi pure con me a nascondere questo tuo lato. Quanto mi mancano quei momenti. Vorrei non sentirne così tanto la mancanza, perché quello che hai fatto mi ha ferita. Mi sono scervellata per capire le ragioni dei tuoi gesti. In un colpo solo avevo perso la mia migliore amica e l'amore della mia vita. Non riuscivo ad accettarlo.

Muovi la testa nel sonno e una ciocca di capelli ti finisce davanti al viso. Te la scosto, e mentre lo faccio accarezzo la tua guancia. Il solo tocco della tua pelle mi dà un brivido. Eppure sembri essere una calamita per me, c'è una forza che mi attira verso di te. Ti stai ancora girando nel sonno quando il tuo volto si appoggia sullo schienale del divano e si volge verso di me. Sembra che tu mi stia guardando, ad occhi chiusi. Il mio respiro accelera, la serenità del tuo viso mi ricorda perché mi ero innamorata di te. Proprio per quella te inaccessibile al resto del mondo. Ti accarezzo di nuovo la guancia, delicatamente...non voglio rischiare di svegliarti. Questo momento sembra essere un regalo per me, per darmi un attimo di gioia dopo tutto quello che è successo. E non so come, non riesco a resistere e poso le mie labbra sulle tue.

Basta quel tocco a farmi ripercorrere nella mente tutti gli istanti più significativi di noi...quando ho capito di provare qualcosa di più, la sera in cui abbiamo fatto l'amore per la prima volta, i nostri weekend lontano da tutto e da tutti...la nostra rottura, le verità dette a metà...la scelta di rimanere qui. Stacco dolcemente le mie labbra dalle tue, e noto che dormi ancora.

Non saprai mai di questo momento. Non sono pronta a ricominciare con te, ho paura...di soffrire come in passato, paura che tu non sia pronta ad affrontare il giudizio degli altri per noi...forse nemmeno io sono ancora pronta a farlo questo. Sei scappata una volta, hai scelto la via più semplice...hai scelto per entrambe. Un giorno forse questa paura se ne andrà. E potremo ritornare.


	12. You & I -pt. 1

_Flashback_

**Maura POV**

Stamattina ci siamo dovute salutare a casa. Un po' mi spiace perché è divertente iniziare la mattina insieme, facendo colazione assieme con un senso di quotidianità da coppia datata, e poi scendere dall'auto arrivate al lavoro e tornare ad essere solo Jane e Maura, semplici colleghe molto affiatate. Quando abbiamo affrontato il discorso di dirlo ad amici e parenti, abbiamo convenuto che non fosse ancora il momento.

Avevi alcune indagini da fare in periferia, così son venuta in centrale da sola. Arrivo nel mio ufficio e vedo una busta sopra la mia scrivania, il che è molto insolito perché non ricevo mai posta al lavoro. Guardo subito da parte di chi sia, ma il nome scritto come mittente non mi dice nulla. Strano perché di solito ho un'ottima memoria per i nomi. Mi decido ad aprire la busta, e inizio a leggerne il contenuto. Non posso credere ai miei occhi, un urletto di gioia mi esce di bocca e quando vedo al di là della vetrata i colleghi del laboratorio guardarmi male, mi ricompongo all'istante.

\- Stasera passo da te dopo il lavoro. Devo darti una bella notizia. Ti amo, M.- ti scrivo via messaggio.

"Susie, devo uscire a fare delle commissioni. Puoi fare a meno di me per qualche ora?" Urlo alla mia assistente, nella stanza affianco.

"Ma certo dottoressa, non si preoccupi" mi risponde, ma quando è a metà della frase io sto già correndo verso l'ascensore.

Non ami le sorprese, ma qualcosa mi dice che questa ti piacerà.

**Jane POV**

Da quando mi hai scritto, ho provato a vedere se per messaggio riuscivo a tirarti fuori qualche dettaglio in più. Sono troppo curiosa e sai che odio stare sulle spine...e proprio per questo la cosa ti diverte un mondo! Non sono riuscita a passare in ufficio nemmeno a salutarti: il caso di persona scomparsa fortunatamente si è risolto per il meglio e non abbiamo avuto bisogno delle tue competenze.

Arrivo a casa mia e voglio che tu faccia presto, così ti scrivo:

\- Non mi hai dato nemmeno un indizio...sei spregevole! Ti conviene muoverti e venirmi a dire che succede -

Invio il messaggio e appoggio il telefono sul tavolo della cucina, ma dopo mezzo secondo torno indietro e ci ripenso. Ho deciso di darti un incentivo.

\- PS Sto per andare a farmi la doccia... -

Mi avvio verso il bagno, non senza prima aver acceso lo stereo con un po' di sound rock. Sono stonata come una campana, come te del resto, ma cantare sotto la doccia mi aiuta a lavare via la stanchezza della giornata.

Ho ancora i capelli bagnati quando ti sento suonare alla porta. Vengo ad aprirti, e sono già pronta ad accoglierti con un bacio, quando vedo che con te hai un pacco ingombrante, che fai fatica a far passare per la porta. Ti aiuto e lo prendo per farlo passare incolume attraverso l'ingresso e lo appoggio sul tavolino del soggiorno.

"E questo cos'è?" ti dico sorpresa, cercando di capire quale possa essere il contenuto del pacco misterioso. Ne abbiamo di tempo prima di arrivare ad un anniversario, e sai benissimo che mancano mesi al mio compleanno. Quindi a cosa dovrò mai l'onore?

"Non le sembra di dimenticarsi qualcosa, Detective?" mi chiedi ferma ancora vicino alla porta, che hai appena chiuso dietro di te. Torno verso di te e inizio a parlare a raffica, come se stessi facendo supposizioni su un caso dei nostri.

"Non è il mio compleanno...e nemmeno il mio onomastico Maura, quindi davvero non riesco a..."

Interrompi quel mio farneticare con un bacio, breve ma passionale.

"Intendevo che ti stavi dimenticando questo, genio!" dici prendendoti gioco di me. In effetti non ho particolarmente brillato di intuito in questa occasione.

"Dai su, aprilo..." mi inciti, come se avessi davanti un bambino alla mattina di Natale.

Lo apro e piego leggermente la testa, perplessa. Il contenuto è...una valigia.

"Guarda dentro!" mi inciti, vedendo la mia faccia un po' confusa. Apro la cerniera e vedo che all'interno c'è una busta. Ti guardo sempre più disorientata, mentre la apro e vedo che all'interno c'è un buono per un weekend in una casa al mare e due biglietti aerei.

Wow, sono...felice e sorpresa e...ancora un po' confusa e capisci che è il momento di darmi qualche dettaglio in più.

"Ti dice qualcosa il nome Dennis Rockford?"

La mia espressione si fa ironicamente concentrata e dopo qualche secondo di finta riflessione, scuoto la testa e ti rispondo di no.

"Sono sicura che ti ricorderai di lui...lo avevano portato in laboratorio come morto, ma..."

"Oh si, ora ricordo...l'uomo Zombie!" ti interrompo all'istante, quando ricordo quanto esilarante fosse stata quella scena.

"Si, ecco...si dà il caso che sia proprietario di una serie di residenze che affitta tra Malibù e Santa Monica. Si sentiva ancora in debito con me per avergli salvato la vita, ed ha deciso di sdebitarsi così e...diciamo che vorrei avere compagnia".

"Oh ma è fantastico...mi stai dicendo quindi che stiamo per andare a farci un weekend insieme, solo tu ed io?" non riesco a trattenere l'entusiasmo quando ti vedo fare di sì con la testa.

"E come faremo col lavoro? Dannazione, sembrava strano potesse..." dico, mettendo il broncio.

"Ho già pensato a tutto io, ovviamente! Solo che dovrai perdonarmi per aver deciso al posto tuo quando sfruttare i tuoi giorni di ferie..." dici, ponendoti il dubbio di aver forse esagerato.

Ti abbraccio, raramente le sorprese mi piacciono, ma stavolta hai davvero fatto centro.

"Solo una domanda ancora..." dico, interrompendo per un secondo quel momento di felicità straripante.

"Non ho ancora capito in tutto questo cosa c'entra la valigia..."

"Diciamo che è un modo per spingerti a mandare in pensione quella povera sacca che usi come bagaglio...risale ancora a quando facevi l'Accademia di polizia!" mi dici dolcemente, ma decisa.

"Si chiama Betsy ed ha solo qualche cucitura malandata qua e là" ti rispondo, facendo le veci della mia sacca, ferita nell'orgoglio.

"...ti ringrazio...è davvero un bel regalo. Tutto lo è, non ci credo che stiamo per andare a farci un weekend in cui saremo solo io e te!"

Annullo la distanza tra di noi e ti bacio, con un trasporto tale da voler far passare attraverso le nostre labbra tutto l'amore che provo per te.


	13. You & I - pt.2

**Jane POV**

La sveglia suona prestissimo, il volo è praticamente all'alba. Fortunatamente il viaggio scorre molto tranquillo e abbiamo modo di recuperare un po' di sonno. Non posso che sorridere se ripenso al modo in cui mi hai tenuto la mano al momento del decollo...non che tu abbia paura di volare, ma la sensazione dell'aereo che si stacca dal suolo sembra farti un certo effetto. È stato un gesto spontaneo, quasi un riflesso, e mi hai guardata quasi per scusarti di averlo fatto.

"Tranquilla, Maura. Ci sono io..." ti ho risposto semplicemente con lo sguardo, ma sembri aver capito perfettamente.

Arrivate a destinazione, noleggiamo un auto e ci avviamo verso la nostra meta. Appena parcheggiato davanti alla casa, troviamo le chiavi esattamente dove aveva detto di averle lasciate Mr. Morto-non-morto, ed entriamo. È davvero una meraviglia: l'ambiente è spazioso e si vedono subito la cucina, la sala da pranzo, e appena oltre quest'ultima il soggiorno. Abbandono la valigia all'ingresso e mi addentro per studiare ogni angolo di questa casa stupenda. Ora capisco perché è ricco sfondato, gli affitti avranno prezzi stellari! In soggiorno c'è una vetrata che dà sulla terrazza, in legno, molto ampia, con un tavolo e le sedie per mangiare all'aperto, e si può godere di una vista spettacolare sul mare. Un brevissimo sentiero conduce alla spiaggia, e resto rapita da quel panorama.

Ti avvicini e mi abbracci da dietro e ci fermiamo a contemplare insieme il mare. Sembra un gesto quotidiano, come se questa fosse la nostra vita da sempre. Voglio respirare a pieni polmoni questo momento, non perdermene nemmeno un istante. Appoggi il tuo mento alla mia spalla e mi inviti ad andare a vedere il resto della casa. Ti seguo e saliamo al piano superiore. Ci dividiamo per scoprire i diversi ambienti. Questa casa è enorme...tu probabilmente non avrai la mia stessa sensazione - del resto anche casa tua lo è - ma se penso al mio mini appartamento...ok, meglio pensare ad altro.

Mi sto guardando in giro quando sento che mi chiami.

"Jane, vieni!" Urli per richiamare la mia attenzione.

Seguo la tua voce e ti raggiungo in quella che scopro essere la camera matrimoniale, ed è stupenda. Anche qui c'è una vetrata che da su una piccola terrazza e dal letto si può vedere il mare. Mi fermo all'entrata per un attimo, per guardarti: pure tu, che sei cresciuta in una famiglia molto ricca, che passavi le vacanze estive in Francia, sei meravigliata di tutto questo. Ed è bello vederti così felice. Sei davvero la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto. Ti volti verso di me e capisco che mi vuoi vicina a te, ti abbraccio e ti stampo un bacio sulla fronte. Cerco con gli occhi, con la pelle, con tutti i miei sensi di fermare questo momento nella mia mente. Voglio ricordare ogni percezione di questo istante.

Ci sistemiamo, e poi decidiamo di andare a fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia. Stiamo parlando un po' di tutto, camminando sul bagnasciuga, quando inizi a fare un discorso pieno dei tuoi soli termini incomprensibili sulla fauna marina che popola le coste di questa zona. Al che non resisto, mi fermo in modo da farti andare un po' avanti, non te ne accorgi e ti lancio addosso un po' di acqua. Ti volti e mi guardi, con una faccia tra il sorpreso e l'arrabbiato. Non riesci però a tenermi il broncio nemmeno 30 secondi, e vedo che vieni verso di me. Ti vendichi, e in un attimo ci ritroviamo così, spensierate, a bagnarci a vicenda. Ti prendo per le braccia e ti stringo, e quando riesco ad avere una presa solida, con una mano inizio a farti il solletico - che tu soffri terribilmente - e per cercare di scappare finisci con il cadere a terra, trascinandomi con te. Le onde, ormai rimaste piccoli lenzuoli che arrivano ciclicamente sulla battigia, passano sotto di te, bagnandoti la schiena e i capelli sparsi. Mi guardo intorno e non c'è assolutamente nessuno che possa disturbarci, sembra di essere in un angolo di paradiso, solo per noi. Le mie labbra si avvicinano alle tue e le divorano avidamente, quando un onda un po' più forte ci sorprende, bagnandoci i vestiti. Il tuo abitino prendisole aderisce perfettamente alle tue forme, e sento che devo averti. Ti prendo in braccio, prima che arrivi un'altra onda, e ti porto fino dentro casa, come fossi la mia sposa. Non posso resistere a lungo a guardare i tuoi occhi: vedo un'amore puro, incondizionato, e mi sento come se non meritassi questa fortuna.

**Maura POV**

Mi sollevi dal bagnasciuga e ti avvii verso la casa, portandomi tra le braccia. Sono forti e mi fanno sentire protetta, e sento che non c'è nessun altro posto in cui vorrei stare. Ti guardo e incroci per qualche secondo i miei occhi...sembra che non ti senta degna di tutto questo. Continuo a guardarti, voglio farti sentire che questa felicità è per te, che sei una persona meravigliosa e non meriti niente di meno che essere felice. Arrivate dentro casa, mi fai tornare con i piedi a terra e ti prendo per la mano, trascinandoti verso la nostra camera. Appena entriamo, mi blocco e ti attiro a me per baciarti. Vorrei suggellare con questo bacio quello che i miei occhi cercavano di farti capire. La mia lingua bussa alla tua bocca, cerca la sua compagna disperatamente. Quando le nostre lingue si incrociano, sembrano completarsi in una danza inebriante. Le nostre mani si uniscono per i palmi, come se fossimo una il riflesso dell'altra. Ti accarezzo i fianchi e ti accompagno fino a farti sedere sul bordo del letto. Mi tolgo il vestito ormai bagnato, e resto in intimo. Mi guardi e il modo in cui lo fai mi fa sentire la donna più bella del mondo. Non ho mai avuto problemi con il mio corpo, anzi, ma le sensazioni che mi fanno provare i tuoi sguardi vanno oltre tutto questo. Mi avvicino e mi siedo a cavalcioni su di te, scostandoti i capelli, prima di far posare nuovamente le mie labbra sulle tue. Il tuo viso viene verso il mio, e mi attiri maggiormente a te, passando le tue mani dietro la mia schiena. Continuo a cercare i tuoi occhi, che sfuggono appena li incrocio, finché ti prendo la testa tra le mani e blocco il tuo sguardo nel mio. Voglio farti sentire bellissima, desiderata, amata, come nessun'altra persona ha fatto mai. Ne hai bisogno, lo sento, e non c'è niente che non farei per te. Liberi il mio seno, e lo prendi dolcemente con le mani, massaggiandolo. Ti sfilo la maglia e vedo che non indossi nulla sotto. Quella visione mi blocca per un instante, togliendomi il respiro. Passo le mani prima sulle tue spalle, forti, poi sui tuoi addominali, definiti, perfetti. Il tuo sguardo mi desidera, mentre risalgo toccandoti il seno. La tua presa sulla mia schiena si fa più forte, e pianti le tue unghie su di essa, ma è un tocco ancora controllato, come se avessi paura di farmi male. Come potresti, Jane. Con il mio corpo mi appoggio a te fino a farti stendere sul letto, facendo aderire perfettamente le nostre forme. Bacio avidamente il tuo collo, lasciando qualche segno del mio passaggio. Ogni mia fibra è guidata dalla voglia di fare l'amore con te. Senza fretta, senza freni, senza paure. Ci siamo solo noi. Sento la tua pelle fremere al passaggio delle mie dita, e solo questo non fa che farmi ardere ancor di più di desiderio. Le tue mani scendono dalla mia schiena fino al sedere e lo prendi con forza, mi spingi verso di te, come se ci fosse ancora distanza da colmare tra di noi. In un attimo ribalti le posizioni e mi spingi più su, per farmi sdraiare completamente sul letto. Baci ogni centimetro dei miei fianchi e del mio addome, in una lenta risalita che ti porta a leccarmi un capezzolo, che si indurisce appena sente il tuo tocco. Lo baci per poi prenderlo completamente con la tua bocca. Sembri non volertene staccare per nulla al mondo, e le attenzioni che gli riservi iniziano a farmi gemere, invocando il tuo nome. Stacco leggermente la schiena dal letto, per sentire ancora di più la tua bocca possederlo. Con una mano scendi piano, fino ad arrivare al bordo in pizzo del mio intimo, che inizi a sfilare, aiutandoti con l'altra mano. Alzo il bacino per assecondarti. Mi togli gli slip e li lasci cadere sul pavimento, mentre torni a stenderti sopra di me, ma leggermente di lato, con la tua gamba tra le mie, premendo piano sul mio centro. Il mio respiro si fa più affannoso mentre non smetti nemmeno per un attimo di accarezzarmi. Allungo la mano fino a raggiungere il tuo intimo: passo le dita sopra la stoffa e sento subito che sei decisamente bagnata.

Sei impaziente, così con un movimento rapido togli rapidamente quel tuo ultimo indumento, e ti ristendi al mio fianco. Passi la tua mano sotto il mio collo, e con l'altra mi cingi in un abbraccio. Con il naso assapori il profumo dei miei capelli.

"Profumi di mare...adoro questo profumo su di te" mi dici, teneramente.

Mi fermo a guardarti e, senza staccare lo sguardo, in un attimo sono di nuovo sopra di te. Con la mia bocca fremente prendo un tuo capezzolo che inizio a torturare avidamente, guidata da una passione irrefrenabile. Il tuo seno piccolo, ma ben proporzionato, mi conquista sempre di più ad ogni tocco. Le tue mani spingono il mio bacino verso il tuo, facendomi muovere sopra di te scontrando le nostre intimità. Appena il tuo respiro si fa affannoso, le tue mani si spostano e mi afferri il seno, mentre continuo a muovermi sopra di te. Ad un certo punto le tue mani sui miei fianchi mi spingono ad interrompere quel contatto, per poi sentirti scivolare con il corpo verso il basso, fino ad arrivare con la testa proprio di fronte al centro del mio piacere. Inizi a baciare e poi leccare la mia intimità. Sono totalmente in balia delle tue attenzioni. Infilo le mie dita tra i tuoi capelli e ti attiro a me, come se non mi bastasse ancora. Mi riprendo per un attimo da questo vortice di passione, e non so con che forza mi stacco da te. Non mi basta sentirmi tua, voglio farti mia. Il tuo sguardo è leggermente confuso, sorpreso, mentre mi vedi girarmi e scendere lentamente sul tuo corpo, mentre la mia intimità fremente si riavvicina al tuo viso. Appena la mia bocca arriva a posarsi sul tuo clitoride, lasci andare un sospiro di piacere.

"Oh Maura..." sussurri, mentre sento il tuo fiato caldo sulla mia intimità farmi sentire una sensazione mai provata prima. Prendi i miei fianchi e mi attiri ancora di più verso la tua bocca. Le nostre lingue si muovono sui nostri centri all'unisono, e rapidamente arriviamo vicine al piacere. Non riesci più a trattenere le tue urla, così continui la tua tortura per me facendo entrare delicatamente due dita dentro di me.

"Oh mio dio, Jane..." sospiro, affannata dal piacere che le tue spinte generano in me. Così le tue spinte si fanno più decise, mentre decido di ripagarti con la stessa moneta. I nostri respiri si fanno più ravvicinati, più intensi, più energici, mentre l'ambiente si riempie dei nostri nomi sospirati con passione. Finché finalmente raggiungiamo l'apice, insieme, urlando i nostri nomi, prima di posare nuovamente le nostre bocche ad assaporare fino all'ultimo il frutto del nostro desiderio.

Passiamo il resto della giornata tra le coperte, senza sentire il bisogno di rivestirci, libere di godere ogni secondo della vista completa del corpo dell'altra. Mi addormento, tra le tue braccia, protetta, amata, al sicuro. Nel sonno mi sembra quasi di sentirti dirmi che mi ami, più volte, e anche se fosse solo una mia illusione, quel pensiero mi fa fare sogni sereni.

Mi sveglio e da una prima analisi delle tinte del tramonto che vedo dalla camera, capisco che è quasi ora di cena. Esco sul balcone e sento un invitante profumino arrivare dalla terrazza principale. Jane Rizzoli, spero per te ci sia anche qualcosa a base di tofu o seitan tra quegli hamburger che stai griglia di o saranno guai seri. Ti raggiungo sul terrazzo, quando mi fermo sulla porta e ti guardo. Davanti a me sembra prendere forma una visione: siamo in una casa, grande con il giardino e stai cucinando la tua solita grigliata domenicale. Mentre giri la carne noto un dettaglio sulla tua mano. Porti la fede. E mi rattristo per un secondo pensando se sia di Casey o di Cameron, o di chissà chi altro...due bambini corrono nel prato, giocano, si rincorrono, quando la più piccola di nasconde davanti alle tue gambe e appena l'altro bambino si avvicina, lo prendi e lo carichi in spalla, facendoli ridere come matti. E il tuo sorriso è...semplicemente perfetto! Mi chiedo il perché la mia mente mi giochi questo brutto scherzo, ora che ci stiamo godendo questa fuga d'amore. E la malinconia sembra avermi presa quando mi chiami e mi inciti a raggiungerti...la mia mente per un attimo non distingue sogno e realtà. Poi sento anche le voci dei due bambini chiamarmi mamma, e di riflesso mi tocco le mani, quando...le guardo e vedo una fede al mio dito e...

"Maura, tutto bene?" la tua voce mi porta alla realtà, era un sogno, solo un brutto scherzo del mio subconscio.

"Si Jane, scusami stavi dicendo?" Ti rispondo distrattamente. Mi accorgo che delle lacrime stanno per rigare il mio viso e che non potrò fare molto per fermarle.

"Scusa Jane, deve essermi andato nel fumo negli occhi" ti dico prima di sparire di nuovo dentro casa, lasciandoti lì. Te la devi essere bevuta perché non mi vieni a cercare fortunatamente. Mi sento una tale sciocca: farmi prendere così da un semplice sogno ad occhi aperti. Forse perché non ho mai pensato di poter desiderare quel tipo di vita...fino a che non ho accettato il mio amore per te, ma soprattutto finché non ho visto quanto è grande il tuo amore per me.

Questo weekend passa troppo in fretta, l'ora di partire si avvicina inesorabile, quando penso che sarà dura tornare alla normalità, dal momento che è questa l'unica normalità che desidero: poter vivere il nostro rapporto alla luce del sole, senza filtri, senza condizionamenti.

Siamo già in aereo, pronte a lasciare questo paradiso, quando inizia il decollo ed istintivamente la mia mano stringe la tua, com'era successo all'andata. Ti volti verso di me e mi baci, con una mano che mi accarezza la guancia.

"Maura, andrà tutto bene" mi dici, senza staccare i tuoi occhi dai miei, prima di posare un dolce bacio sulla mia fronte. Hai visto le mie paure nel mio sguardo, le hai lette come fossi un libro aperto, e sai come tranquillizzarmi. Tutto mi sembra possibile con te al mio fianco. Mi addormento serena, con la testa appoggiata alla tua spalla.


	14. It's more than I can stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell'autrice: mi prendo questo piccolo spazio per lasciare un messaggio ai lettori di questa fic. Sono davvero felice di vedere che siete numerosi, soprattutto considerando che si basa su una serie tv terminata da qualche anno. Spero che continuiate a seguire i prossimi capitoli, ho ancora diverse idee e spero vi piacerà come verranno sviluppate.
> 
> Mi farebbe piacere leggere qualche recensione, per capire quali possono essere gli aspetti della mia scrittura da migliorare. 
> 
> Detto questo, alla prossima! ;-)

**Jane POV**

Sento il telefono suonare, mi giro per prenderlo quando cado facendo un tonfo rumoroso sul pavimento. Un pavimento in parquet...e a casa mia ci sono le mattonelle. Apro gli occhi e realizzo che sono a casa tua. Cavolo, mi devo essere addormentata sul tuo divano ieri sera: questa non ci voleva, avrò mal di schiena per tutto il giorno. Mi alzo di scatto per controllare che tu non abbia visto la mia pessima figura, quando vedo che stai scendendo giusto ora le scale e mi saluti svogliatamente. Non è un buon segno.

"Buongiorno Maura...scusa, non avrei dovuto addormentarmi."

"Tranquilla Jane, nessun problema" mi rispondi, più occupata a preparare il caffè che a non farmi sentire un'ospite abusiva.

"Potevi svegliarmi, sarei andata a casa...non volevo approfittare"

"Davvero Jane, non importa" mi dici, senza riuscire a celare un tono leggermente assente, quasi scocciato, e non riesco a capire se a causa delle mie ripetute scuse o per il fatto in sé.

"Vuoi caffè?" cambi discorso, ma il tuo tono resta quello. Ti rispondo con un cenno del capo, mentre cerco di fare mente locale...e se avessi fatto qualcosa di sbagliato nel sonno, di cui non mi ricordo? No, mi sembra esagerata come supposizione. Però c'è qualcosa nella tua freddezza che mi sfugge. E da brava detective non mi darò tregua finché non scoprirò di che si tratta.

Non riusciamo neanche ad arrivare a metà della nostra colazione, che all'unisono squillano i nostri telefoni.

"Rizzoli..."

"Dottoressa Isles..."

Ormai sembra quasi un rituale il nostro ricevere telefonate di lavoro sincronizzate. Prendiamo le giacche e mi offro di accompagnarti al lavoro con la mia auto, per sdebitarmi dell'ospitalità. Accetti di buon grado, in modo da poter iniziare a controllare le mail prima di arrivare in ufficio. La tua capacità di essere subito attiva la mattina mi sorprende ogni volta.

Arriviamo sulla scena del crimine, tu ti dirigi subito verso la camera della vittima, dove si trova il corpo della giovane, mentre io mi fermo con Korsak in soggiorno per alcuni rilievi. Ti raggiungiamo e inizi ad esporci l'esito dei tuoi primi controlli. Sei talmente sexy quando sei concentrata, che quasi dimentico che quello che guardi con tanto attenzione sia un cadavere. Quando finiamo con l'analisi della scena del crimine ci avviamo in centrale, per ricostruire la rete di contatti della vittima. Mentre analizzo con Korsak e Frankie le foto del luogo del delitto, mi chiami chiedendo di raggiungerti in laboratorio: il modus operandi è identico a quello di un omicidio commesso qualche mese addietro. La cosa che non torna è che l'assassino è in carcere da allora.

Le amiche e l'analisi del portatile della vittima ci permettono di scoprire una relazione tra lei e un procuratore distrettuale, che guarda caso si era occupato del caso collegato. Era una delle poche persone a sapere alcuni dettagli del modus operandi mai diffusi alla stampa. Lo interroghiamo...sembra sinceramente scosso dalla morte della ragazza, ma l'alibi non regge. Inoltre nel frattempo scopri che ci sono diverse sue tracce nell'appartamento, mentre lui aveva appena dichiarato di non esserci mai stato. C'è qualcosa che non torna, il mio intuito me lo dice. Perché negare di essere stato lì, quando aveva facilmente ammesso la relazione con lei? Non ha senso tutto questo.

Io e Korsak ci rechiamo a casa del sospettato e lo portiamo via, formalizzando l'arresto. Nel frattempo la centrale viene presa d'assalto da fotografi e giornalisti. Odio quando succede: ai piani alti non piacerà che la notizia sia trapelata così in fretta. Dopo qualche ora la moglie paga la cauzione e siamo costretti a lasciarlo andare in attesa del processo. Vengo verso il tuo ufficio, ho bisogno di confrontarmi con te sui miei dubbi, che si fanno sempre più martellanti: quante volte esporti la mia teoria è stato illuminante. Tutto sembra inchiodarlo, troppi dettagli, quelle impronte...

Sono davanti al tuo ufficio quando vedo che non sei da sola, c'è un tipo...mi ricordo di lui, lo avevi conosciuto all'Università, quando eri andata a fare quel seminario di medicina forense, non molto tempo fa. Mi fermo lì per vedere che succede: sei talmente presa dalla conversazione con lui che dubito mi noterai, ma mi metto comunque più defilata, senza staccare lo sguardo nemmeno per un momento dalla scena. Ad un certo punto ti prende per i fianchi e si avvicina a te...serro i pugni così forte che le nocche mi diventano bianche, e quando penso di aver già visto abbastanza, mi ritrovo davanti un'immagine che fa perdere un battito al mio cuore. Ti sta baciando...quelle labbra, le labbra che io ho baciato, che ho amato, che mi hanno fatta sussultare al solo guardarle, per non parlare di quando sfioravano il mio corpo...ora sono di un altro. Com'è possibile...hai già voltato pagina? Hai davvero cancellato la nostra storia così, semplicemente? Si allontana da te e quando fa per uscire, mi nascondo dietro l'angolo per non farmi vedere. Cerco di calmare il mio cuore che sembra impazzito, non dovrei essere gelosa...ho perso questo diritto la sera in cui ti ho detto di non amarti. Cerco di ricompormi, quando abbandono il mio nascondiglio per venire nel tuo ufficio e vedo che mi stai guardando al di là della vetrata. Mi avevi forse vista? E allora perché farmi questo, perché permettergli di baciarti qui, quando a me non concedevi nemmeno di sfiorarti la mano al lavoro. Entro in ufficio e chiudo la porta dietro di me, facendo finta di nulla. Combatterò dopo contro i miei demoni.

"Jane, cercavo un modo per dirtelo, prima che venissi a saperlo...così. Io e Jack stiamo uscendo assieme."

"Oh ok, ci mancherebbe, non mi devi nessuna spiegazione Maura" ti rispondo e riesco quasi a far sembrare convinte le mie parole.

"Io invece penso di si" mi dici, sentendoti in colpa per il modo in cui l'ho scoperto. Non era vendetta, è semplicemente capitato. Capisci però che non sono pronta a parlarne e lo accetti. "Ti serviva qualcosa?" prosegui.

"In realtà sono venuta per parlarti del caso...c'è qualcosa che non mi convince. Il sospettato mi sembra davvero sincero...la amava davvero, non l'avrebbe uccisa così. Non c'è un movente attendibile, ma le prove sono tutte contro di lui...temo sia stato incastrato."

"Ok, dai riesaminiamo le prove" mi dici, ma su quello arriva Frankie con l'audio di un messaggio che il sospetto ha lasciato pochi minuti fa alla moglie, dopo che lei gli aveva detto di voler chiudere il loro matrimonio. Vuole farla finita. Lo riascoltiamo ripetutamente finché alcuni rumori di fondo ci portano ad individuare dove possa essere, pronto a fare quel gesto estremo. Faccio per uscire e mi dici che vieni con me, nel tentativo di salvarlo.

Arriviamo al ponte e vediamo la sua auto ferma. Ti faccio segno di restare di fianco alla macchina per evitare di spaventarlo. Scendiamo e senza pensarci un attimo inizio a convincerlo a non buttarsi, a non commettere quell'atto terribile. Cerco di avvicinarmi lentamente a lui, finché percepisco che le mie parole stanno avendo l'effetto sperato.

"Fai attenzione, Jane. Ti prego" sento che mi dici, ma la mia attenzione è già totalmente rivolta verso l'uomo.

Passo dall'altra parte della ringhiera, per aiutarlo a tornare all'interno. L'uomo allunga la mano verso la mia, quando con un passo falso scivola e precipita in acqua. Per un attimo resto paralizzata da quella scena, ma poi capisco cosa devo fare. Mi volto verso di te e i tuoi occhi impauriti mi guardano.

"Jane, non farlo" ti sento dire, mentre mi giro e decido di tuffarmi per salvarlo.

**Maura POV**

Stai parlando con lui e da quel che vedo, pur con quell'oscurità, la situazione sembra risolversi. Si sta avvicinando a te, ma scivola dal parapetto e finisce in acqua. Lo intuisco dal tonfo...faccio per avvicinarmi a te e aiutarti a rientrare, quando vedo che ti volti verso di me e i tuoi occhi sembrano dirmi "perdonami Maura". In un attimo non ti vedo più. Sei sparita anche tu nell'oscurità di quell'acqua. Non ti vedo, non vedo che risali in superficie e mi sembra di morire.

Chiamo Korsak e Frank e organizziamo da subito i soccorsi per tentare di recuperarvi. Il buio e le correnti non si sa dove abbiano potuto portarvi. Ma so che sei una combattente, e che starai cercando con tutte le tue forze di sopravvivere.

Non possono fare molto finché non arriva mattina, e la luce aiuterà le ricerche. Ma sono già ore che sei in acqua, nell'acqua fredda di Boston, e lo so che sei una brava nuotatrice, ma...no, non ci voglio nemmeno pensare. Questa attesa mi distrugge, ho nella testa fissa l'immagine dei tuoi occhi. Non posso non pensare...e se quella fosse stata l'ultima volta che il tuo sguardo si posava su di me, se la conversazione di ieri sera fosse l'ultima tra di noi...se quel bacio...fosse l'ultimo ricordo che avrai avuto di me. La gola si fa d'un tratto secca, il respiro affannoso. Cerco di defilarmi tra un paio di capannoni del porto, non mi devo far vedere così, non posso. Gli occhi mi si bagnano, non riesco a respirare. Lo riconosco, riconosco questi sintomi...un attacco di panico. Cerco di recuperare un barlume di ragione, so come affrontarlo. Applico le tecniche di respirazione che avevo studiato e sento dopo qualche secondo un certo sollievo. Sento il telefono suonare, cerco di non pensarci per un paio di secondi, finché non mi sento pronta a rispondere. È Frankie che mi dice di raggiungerlo sulla banchina: è arrivata la telefonata di un pescatore, che ha visto qualcosa a largo. Non riusciamo a sapere molto di più, finché non attracca al porto. Arrivo di corsa e vedo che la barca che sta attraccando. Fissano le cime, e non riesco a stare ferma, finché finalmente ti vedo. Hai una coperta addosso, sei fradicia, infreddolita e ancora terrorizzata per l'esperienza vissuta. Frankie corre ad abbracciarti. Lo seguo camminando lentamente. Non che non sia impaziente di correre ad abbracciarti, ma sto ancora cercando di mandare via lo spettro della paura che ho avuto. Non voglio che tu la legga sui miei occhi. Ti raggiungo e mi abbracci.

"Oh Maura, non sono mai stata così felice di vederti!" mi dici. Sento di perdere il controllo di tutte quelle emozioni, ma riesco a non lasciarle andare.

"Bene, ti aspetto alla centrale..." ti rispondo freddamente. Sciolgo quell'abbraccio, troppo presto per te, e mi avvio verso la macchina. Senza incrociare lo sguardo di nessuno. Nemmeno il tuo.

**Jane POV**

Mia madre se ne appena andata dal mio appartamento. È venuta a vedere come stavo e a prendersi un po' cura di me. Resto da sola e non posso fare altro che ripensare a te. Il modo in cui hai interrotto subito il nostro abbraccio, la freddezza del tuo saluto...ma anche se di sfuggita, quello che ho visto nei tuoi occhi quando li ho incrociati era tutto tranne che freddezza. Mi avevi lasciata dicendomi che ci saremo viste in centrale, ma mi hanno dato il resto della giornata libera...quindi direi che ho la scusa perfetta per scriverti. Ho bisogno di parlarti, di capire cosa c'è che non va.

Dopo qualche minuto sento suonare alla porta. Ti vedo qui davanti a me, e non posso credere che tu ti sia precipitata a casa mia. Non mi saluti nemmeno, hai bisogno di risposte. Ti faccio entrare e inizi chiedendomi come mi sento, la tua voce è calma, ma il tuo corpo sembra indicare tutt'altro stato d'animo. I tuoi occhi sono gonfi, il tuo trucco leggermente sbavato. Quell'immagine mi distrugge.

Ti racconto che alla fine nonostante il salto fosse alto, non ho grossi dolori a parte qualche botta dovuta all'impatto con l'acqua. Ti faccio cenno di sederti con me sul divano.

"So che quel che ho fatto è stato pericoloso" continuo.

"Non hai pensato a nessuno di noi prima di buttarti?" mi dici, parlando di un noi, quando so che in realtà la tua domanda era se avessi pensato a te prima di farlo.

"No...non ho pensato a te...non ho pensato a nessuno, se non ad aiutare quel poveretto. Era il mio dovere" ti rispondo. È stato l'istinto a spingermi a buttarmi, ma poi ho avuto paura. Avevo solo una persona in mente...tu. Per un attimo ho pensato di smettere di combattere, contro il freddo, la fatica...ma poi pensavo al tuo sorriso. Lo vedevo svanire, man mano che le braccia e le gambe rallentavano il loro movimento. Quando non restava che un lontano miraggio, riprendevo. Volevo combattere, per tornare da te. Anche se non avresti ricambiato più il mio amore...lo avrei accettato. Ma non posso dirti tutto questo. Solo ieri ti vedevo baciare un altro. Non sei più mia, e queste parole potrebbero solo farti stare peggio.

"Lo so che hai pensato solo a fare il tuo dovere, per salvare quell'uomo...per questo sei la migliore" mi dici, e il tuo tono si fa dispiaciuto...quasi...rassegnato.

"La migliore con cui lavorare, ma la più difficile da amare..." continui. Abbassi lo sguardo, quasi ti vergognassi delle parole che hai appena detto. Chiamo il tuo nome, per invitarti a rialzare gli occhi, ma non sembra sortire alcun effetto. Allora appoggio la mano appena sotto il tuo mento, portando il tuo volto a rivolgersi verso di me.

"Maura, guardami. Che succede?" ti chiedo e in quell'istante mi accorgo che i tuoi occhi sono lucidi, la tua bocca è contratta, quasi non voglia farsi sfuggire parole che premono per uscire.

"Sai che puoi dirmi tutto..." aggiungo, cercando di renderti le cose più semplici. Non c'è niente che tu non possa dirmi. Ne abbiamo passate così tante insieme.

"Ti devo parlare di ieri...di quando hai visto me e Jack nel mio ufficio" mi dici, con aria colpevole.

"Intendi dire quando l'hai baciato..." ti rispondo di getto. Non posso credere che queste parole mi siano uscite di bocca sul serio.

"Jane, non puoi..." sussurri. Non riesci nemmeno a finire la frase. Prendi fiato, mi sembra di riuscire a vedere sul tuo volto i sentimenti contrastanti che provi in questo momento e prima che possa scusarmi, riprendi a parlare.

"Mi ha scritto per sapere come stavo mentre ero a trovare mia madre. Ci siamo messaggiati per un po' e mi ha chiesto di uscire. Siamo andati a bere qualcosa un paio di volte..."

"Non mi devi alcuna spiegazione, Maura" ti interrompo. In realtà te lo dico solo per non sentire altro. L'idea che tu sia di un altro, di un uomo per di più mi manda in bestia. Mi interrogo sul fatto che ci possa essere qualcosa che desideri e che io a differenza di un uomo non posso darti, ma al di là di questo c'è ben altro che non riesco a sopportare. Mi ritorna nella mente l'immagine delle sue mani su di te, delle sue labbra sulle tue. E se foste andati oltre? Mi sembra quasi di vederlo, guidato dalla passione chiederti di più, chiederti quelle carezze, di diventare sua. Ed è come un ferro infuocato, un marchio che si imprime nel mio petto. Non ce la faccio, fa troppo male.

"Invece si, Jane...c'è dell'altro che devo dirti" continui, e temo quale possa essere la deriva di questa conversazione.


	15. Just give me a reason

**Maura POV**

"Avresti qualcosa da bere?" ti chiedo, e il tuo sguardo per un attimo si distrae da pensieri che ti stavano portando chissà dove, e ne sembri sollevata. So che nel tuo frigo non ci sarà nulla se non...

"Una birra, va bene? Scusa ma non ho altro" mi dici, come se fosse un fatto insolito.

Mi passi la birra e mando giù qualche sorso di fila. Mi serve tutto l'aiuto possibile per parlarti, anche se viene dall'alcol.

Le mie mani iniziano a tremare, tu te ne accorgi e cerchi di prenderle tra le tue, ma appena le sfiori mi allontano. Non posso sentire il tuo tocco ora.

"Jane, oggi ho creduto davvero di averti persa..." mi dici, mentre la voce mi diventa sempre più incerta ad ogni parola.

"Ehi Maura, scusami ma questo cosa c'entra con te e Jack?" mi interrompi. Sento un peso che mi sembra impossibile da gettare via.

"Te lo chiedo per favore Jane...ascoltami senza interrompermi. È già abbastanza difficile così..." continuo. Mi sento come se fossi io ora sul parapetto, pronta a gettarmi nelle gelide acque di Boston.

"Stamattina sono passata a casa, per darmi una rinfrescata nell'attesa di ricevere notizie dalle pattuglie che ti stavano cercando. Jack mi ha raggiunta per vedere come stavo. L'ho mandato via, non lo volevo lì...mi ripeteva che ti avremmo ritrovata e che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Continuava a dirmi che qualunque cosa sarebbe successa, lui sarebbe stato al mio fianco" sento le parole uscire come un fiume in piena. Cerco di mantenere il controllo delle mie emozioni, per quanto sia difficile. Incrocio il tuo sguardo, ma non riesco a sostenerlo. Torno a guardare la bottiglia di birra che tengo tra le mani e noto che le mie dita stanno facendo a brandelli l'etichetta. Lo noti anche tu, perché allunghi di nuovo le tue mani verso le mie e questa volta non oppongo resistenza.

"Jane, il solo pensiero di poterti non rivedere..." dico mentre inizio a singhiozzare. Appoggio la bottiglia al tavolino e stacco le mani dalle tue, per coprirmi il viso. Risento nelle orecchie le parole che ho appena detto, e scoppio a piangere. La tua mano inizia a passare sulla mia schiena per cercare di calmarmi. Ma sembra avere l'effetto opposto perché il mio pianto si fa sempre più forte. Il tuo tocco...solo qualche ora fa pensavo davvero che non l'avrei sentito più.

**Jane POV**

Sei turbata, ma non sembra sia solo per quello che mi è successo. C'è dell'altro, così continuo a passarti la mano su e giù lungo la schiena...sfogati Maura, tira fuori ciò che ti turba. Ci sono io qui.

"Gli ho detto che non potevo più frequentarmi con lui...perché..." mi dici e io trattengo il fiato. Quella pausa sembra durare un'eternità e temo ciò che potrà uscire dalla tua bocca. Quasi quanto temo che ciò che desidero non esca invece.

"Perché amo ancora te, Jane. Nonostante tutto, nonostante il male che mi hai fatto...che ci siamo fatte. L'ho capito quando ti ho vista, dopo aver baciato Jack. E stamattina, lì su quella banchina..."

Ora mi guardi, con nei tuoi occhi ancora delle lacrime, e mi sento morire. Mi sento così stupida a non averlo capito. La tua non era freddezza, cercavi con tutte le tue forze di nascondere quello che provavi. Ci provavi con tutta te stessa, e ci sei riuscita fin troppo bene.

"Maura, è stata una giornata intensa, per te soprattutto. Io sono stata troppo impegnata a cercare di sopravvivere, ma tu hai avuto tempo di riflettere, pensare, tormentarti...non penso tu sia lucida. Forse dovresti richiamare Jack..." ti dico, e vorrei prendermi a schiaffi. Mi hai detto che mi ami, nonostante tutto quello che è successo. Dovrei essere felice, ma non posso non chiedermi se tu provi davvero questi sentimenti per me o se sia la stanchezza della giornata a guidare le tue parole. Non sopporterei se le tue parole non corrispondessero a verità, alla luce di un nuovo giorno.

"No, Jane...non puoi sminuire così questa cosa, non te lo permetto" mi rispondi decisa, e forse un po' ferita.

"Non ti ho mai dimenticata, e per un po' ho combattuto contro i miei sentimenti per te, ma la verità è che non se ne sono mai andati. Sono sempre stati lì: ho cercato di chiuderli in un cassetto e gettare la chiave, ma non ce l'ho fatta" continui, mentre la tua voce si fa più sicura, il tuo sguardo più deciso su di me.

"Non puoi dire questo, non puoi farmi sentire così" dico, quando ti vedo alzarti in piedi di scatto e iniziare a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro.

"Dannazione Jane, ti sto dicendo che non ho mai smesso di amarti! Lo vuoi capire?"

Alzi la voce e capisco che la tua sopportazione è arrivata allo stremo. Vorrei abbandonare le mie difese e avvicinarmi a te, lasciarmi andare senza remore. Ma devo essere sicura che quello che mi stai dicendo è vero. Stai camminando su e giù dietro al divano quando il rumore dei tuoi tacchi sul pavimento si fa insopportabile e ti blocco per il polso al tuo ennesimo passaggio. Non mi serve nemmeno vederti per riuscire ad afferrarti: i miei muscoli sembrano percepire la distanza che ci separa.

**Maura POV**

Mi afferri all'altezza del polso: sembra quasi che la tua mano sia stata guidata da una sorta di riflesso incondizionato. I nostri sguardi sono rivolti alle pareti opposte della stanza, come i nostri corpi. Tu sei ancora sul divano e io ho interrotto la mia frenetica camminata per cercare di calmarmi. Tutto sembra fermarsi in questa stanza. Restiamo così per secondi, che sembrano ore. Siamo ancora immobili quando la tua voce sembra un bengala in una buia e fredda notte.

"Maura...tu meriti il meglio, e per te non sono io"

È come una gelida lama la tua voce. Perché Jane, perché non credi di essere tu la mia felicità? Ma soprattutto perché ti ostini a pensare di non meritaredi essere felice, di non meritare me? Non riesco a darmi pace, vorrei spazzare via questi tuoi dubbi, le tue incertezze.

"Jane...l'unica cosa che so è che se penso ad un momento felice della mia vita negli ultimi anni, non ce n'è uno in cui tu non ci sia. E meritiamo di essere felici, insieme...meriti il mio amore" ti dico mentre mi sposto e vengo davanti a te. Avvicino il mio viso al tuo, finché posso sentire i nostri respiri fondersi. La tentazione di baciarti, di lasciare che sia il mio corpo a dimostrarti l'amore che provo è forte. Ma è stata una dura giornata, per entrambe.

"Ti amo Jane", ti sussurro, con le labbra ancora vicine alle tue, prima di alzarmi e congedarmi definitivamente. Uscire dal tuo appartamento in questo modo è stata la prova più dura che abbia mai affrontato.


	16. Since you been gone

**Maura POV**

Ti ci sono volute meno di 24 ore per tornare in servizio: non ti vedo per tutta la giornata, ma quando incrocio Frankie al bar, mi riferisce che sei stata impegnata con l'arresto della moglie del tuo compagno di tuffi. Era lei l'assassina della giovane, e lo aveva incastrato a regola d'arte. A quanto pare avevi ragione, il tuo istinto ancora una volta ha fatto centro.

Esco presto dalla centrale: dopo una giornata passata nella stanza meglio nota come "Il Regno dei Morti" a lavorare su cadaveri di casi irrisolti, non vedo l'ora di farmi un bagno. Non ci sto male, con i morti intendo...ho sempre preferito i pazienti a cui non potessi nuocere più di quanto qualcuno o qualcosa avesse già provveduto a fare. Ma devo ammettere che dopo una giornata in mezzo a loro, era necessario un bel bagno, magari con delle candele profumate.

Arrivata a casa, mi concedo subito quel tanto atteso rituale di relax, e quando esco mi sento talmente distesa da non aver assolutamente voglia di mettermi ai fornelli. Mi metto qualcosa di comodo, una maglia ampia e dei pantaloni della tuta. Ho proprio voglia di relax. Inizio a studiare i volantini dei servizi di consegna a domicilio, quando sento il campanello suonare.

"Ehi Maura, scusa se non ti ho chiamata...posso entrare? Spero di non disturbarti..."

"Figurati Jane, nessun disturbo" ti rispondo, spostandomi per permetterti di passare.

"Stavi scegliendo la cena?" mi dici, appena noti i depliant sul tavolo della cucina. Ti invito a fermarti, prima che dalla mia bocca possa uscire ben altra domanda...ovvero che ci fai qui.

Ti volti e appena mi guardi il tuo sguardo si fa perplesso, come se davanti a te ci fosse qualcosa di insolito. Sei arrivata, ti ho invitata a fermarti per cena...una scena assolutamente normale, che sarà capitata centinaia di volte in anni di amicizia. Ma non posso far finta di nulla, non posso ignorare ieri sera. Capisci guardandomi che è arrivato il momento di parlarne, probabilmente prima di quanto ti aspettassi.

**Jane POV**

Speravo di convincerti almeno ad ordinare la cena, e che avremmo affrontato il discorso a stomaco pieno, magari con in corpo anche almeno un bicchiere di vino. Ma non sei dello stesso avviso.

"Maura, ho riflettuto su quello che mi hai detto ieri sera" e solo dire queste prime parole mi sembra come togliere un macigno dal petto, su cui però alla nostra ultima conversazione è franata sopra una montagna. Piccoli passi, Jane...una bracciata alla volta...un masso alla volta.

"Ho bisogno di saperlo...cos'è successo tra te e Jack?" E questo è un masso bello pesante.

"Jane, non puoi chiedermi questo..."

"E invece devi Maura...perché...", vorrei dirti perché non saperlo mi sta logorando

"Perché mi hai detto che mi ami..." e solo due giorni fa le tue labbra erano sue.

"Perché sono stata una stupida a lasciarti andare" e spero solo non sia stato lui la tua consolazione.

"Perché devo saperlo" perché senza parlarne prima, non ci può essere un nuovo inizio per noi.

Una singola lacrima solca il mio viso, non son riuscita a trattenerla, come sto facendo con le altre, che mi invadono gli occhi, quasi offuscandomi la vista. I tuoi occhi mi guardano, sembrano chiedersi se sono pronta a sentire ciò che hai da dire.

"Allora?" ti incito a non esitare oltre.

"Sono stata a letto con lui" dici. E in un attimo annullo la distanza tra di noi.

**Maura POV**

Quanto vorrei mentirti, ma so di essere una pessima bugiarda. E tu sembri davvero aver bisogno della verità in questo momento.

"Sono stata a letto con lui" ti dico, vergognandomi per quello che avevo fatto. Non ne avrei motivo, ma so perché mi hai fatto questa domanda, e non posso che stare male nel darti questa risposta. Me l'hai chiesto perché non potresti mai decidere di cominciare una relazione tra di noi, senza saperlo. E vorresti dare questa possibilità alla nostra storia, lo vorresti più di ogni altra cosa.

Appena senti le mie parole ti avvicini, con passo deciso verso di me e mi baci. Non riesco a capire la tua reazione, ma poi sento il sentimento che le guida. È possesso, tristezza...rabbia. Per qualcosa che era tuo e che senti esserti stato rubato.

La tua bocca scende rapidamente sul mio collo, lasciandomi dei segni. Non ti importa che si possano notare, senti il bisogno di marchiare la mia pelle. Ti blocchi un attimo, circondandomi con le tue braccia e ti bacio il viso, le guance...va tutto bene Jane. Questa sensazione passerà, e io sono qui, non vado da nessuna parte. Nulla e nessuno mi allontanerà più da te.

Mi guardi di nuovo negli occhi e le vedo lì, ferme come piloti che attendono il semaforo verde, poggiate sulla tua palpebra inferiore...lacrime. E mi pento di non averti mentito, ma a cosa avrebbe portato? Ci siamo già dette troppe mezze verità, e troppe bugie. Non ripetiamo gli stessi errori.

Allontani lo sguardo e con la mano sposti la mia maglietta e mi baci delicatamente la spalla. Ti sento respirare il profumo della mia pelle a pieni polmoni. Percepisco il battito del tuo cuore farsi più intenso, quando ad un tratto mi spingi contro il muro e con un movimento deciso mi abbassi i pantaloni e gli slip in una mossa sola. Torni a baciarmi il collo, il tuo respiro si fa sempre più forte, ansimante...sembra quasi aggressivo. In un attimo mi ritrovo le tue dita dentro di me, e penso a quanto mi è mancata quella sensazione. Vorrei assecondarti ma non posso, non se sei così...e scoppio a piangere.

"Jane...non così" Non ti ho mai vista, sentita in questo modo...non sei tu. Ti stacchi subito da me, lo sguardo svanito, perso. Ripeto il tuo nome mentre i miei occhi ti cercano...cercano di capire cosa ti stia succedendo.

Ti guardi attorno come se ti fossi appena svegliata da un incubo. Poi guardi me...non ti riconosci nemmeno tu.

"Jane tranquilla, non è successo niente"

"Maura, mi dispiace...perdonami" rispondi.

Prima che possa dire anche solo una parola, te ne sei già andata.


	17. Inferno e paradiso

**Jane POV**

Cerco di ricostruire la scena nella mia mente, perché mi sento come se mi fossi svegliata di soprassalto...come in un incubo. Ma l'incubo è stato rendermi conto di ciò che stavo per farti.

Ricordo che mi hai detto di essere stata a letto con Jack. Di aver sentito il bisogno di averti, di farti di nuovo mia...ma quel desiderio si mescolava alle immagini che si componevano nella mia mente di te con lui. Ti accarezzavo i fianchi e nella mia testa ti vedevo stringerlo a te, ti baciavo il collo e ti vedevo passargli la mano tra i capelli...entravo dentro di te ed era suo il nome che ti sentivo sospirare. 

Quando mi hai chiamata, sono tornata in me. E vorrei lo avessi fatto prima, per svegliarmi da quell'incubo.

Esco di fretta da casa tua e l'unica cosa che riesco a dirti è che mi dispiace. Non era questo che volevo. Sono venuta da te per dirti che ti amo, che non sopportavo di passare un'altra sola giornata senza vivere il nostro amore.

Arrivo a casa e mi fiondo sul divano. Piango, perché sono stata una merda. Perché non ho avuto il coraggio di parlarne, di dirti quello che provavo, ma sono scappata. Piango perché molto probabilmente dopo questo ho azzerato le nostre possibilità di tornare insieme. Non ti darei torto. Sento bussare alla porta, ma non ho voglia di rispondere, figuriamoci di alzarmi ad aprire. Poi sento la tua voce...mi alzo e sto per venire verso la porta, quando mi fermo. Sei venuta qui, dopo quello che è successo...non merito una tale fortuna, non merito la tua comprensione, ma soprattutto...non merito il tuo amore incondizionato.

"Jane, so che ci sei...e se non vieni tu ad aprirmi, ho con me la copia delle tue chiavi" precisi, non lasciandomi scelta. Sento che stai già cercando all'interno della borsa, quando ti apro e ti faccio accomodare. Ti siedi sul divano e mi inviti a raggiungerti, ma preferisco mettere un po' di distanza tra noi, così mi siedo sulla poltrona. Allora ti avvicini a me e mi guardi con uno sguardo amorevole.

"Smettila di combattere" mi dici senza staccare i tuoi occhi dai miei, che invece colpevoli si abbassano. Mi prendi le mani e continui.

**Maura POV**

"Lo so che per te è difficile accettare che ci sia stato qualcuno dopo di te, ma non posso cancellare quello che è successo" anche se vorrei davvero poterlo fare.

"Quello che posso dirti è che da quando ho capito che i miei sentimenti per te non se n'erano mai andati, non è più successo, e quel bacio che hai visto è stato assolutamente non ricambiato", non gli ho permesso neanche di sfiorarmi, con una scusa o un'altra.

"Ma soprattutto con lui è stato solo sesso...non c'era niente di quello che c'è stato tra me e te" e sentendomi dire queste parole, il tuo viso si distende, anche solo leggermente.

"Te lo avrei detto subito, quando mi hai raggiunta nel mio ufficio, ma mi hai fatto chiaramente capire che non era il momento", e ripenso a come sarebbe andata, se solo non ti avessi ascoltata.

"Maura, io non volevo..." mi dici, richiamando la mia attenzione a ciò che ti logora più di tutto, quello che è successo da me poco fa.

"Tranquilla, non è successo niente, non hai fatto nulla per cui non fossi d'accordo e appena non me la sono sentita, ti sei fermata" preciso, perché ho come la sensazione che la tua mente ti abbia giocato un brutto scherzo e che tu abbia visto la situazione diversamente da ciò che è realmente accaduto.

Nonostante queste mie parole, il tuo sguardo è basso, triste e colpevole. Ti sollevo il mento e in un attimo le mie labbra sono ad un soffio dalle tue. Attendo un secondo, voglio sentirti respirare a fondo con me.

"Tu mi ami: mi basti tu e mi basta questo per essere felice, non dimenticarlo mai" ti sussurro prima di baciarti. Le tue labbra sono incerte, passive...attendono me. Ed è in questo istante che approfondisco il bacio. Hai paura di seguire il tuo istinto, che la tua mente torni alle immagini che aveva costruito poco fa. Ma non succederà, non glielo permetterò. Ho intenzione di fare l'amore con te, di farlo con una dolcezza tale da scacciare via tutti i nostri dubbi passati, di farlo lentamente perché il tempo non è contro di noi, ma soprattutto di farlo con una passione tale da farti capire che sono completamente e solamente tua.

**Jane POV**

Quando mi baci, sento che vorrei lasciarmi andare, ma non ci riesco: ho ancora impressa nella mente la scena di noi a casa tua. Lo percepisci, senti le mie paure e le demolisci una ad una, ad ogni centimetro di pelle che accarezzi. Mi prendi le mani e le porti sui tuoi fianchi, prima di passarmi una mano dietro la testa e trascinarmi a te, facendomi finire sul divano, seduta di fianco a te. Con il tuo sguardo, così intenso, abbatti anche la mia ultima resistenza e finalmente ricambio il bacio, con una passione che non avevo ancora usato. Una passione che sortisce un effetto particolare anche su di me: la mia mente sembra portarmi di nuovo delle immagini, ma diverse da quelle di prima.

_La sera in cui ho deciso che il tuo futuro era più importante di tutto_

Inizi a baciarmi il collo, mentre mi togli lentamente la maglietta e vedo che il tuo sguardo indugia nel vedere che non indosso nulla sotto la t-shirt. Vorrei solo bearmi di questa sensazione, sentirmi spogliare da te. Le tue pupille sono dilatate, tradiscono la crescente passione, mentre mi fai stendere con la schiena sul divano, e le tue labbra si posano sul mio ombelico, per riservargli delle speciali attenzioni mentre mi sfili i pantaloni.

_La sera in cui abbiamo scoperto l'effetto della Tequila su di noi, quando abbiamo ammesso per la prima volta di amarci_

Ti stendi sopra di me e le mie mani non resistono, ho bisogno di toglierti questi vestiti, di sentire la tua pelle sulla mia. Capisci al volo le mie intenzioni, e in un attimo ti alzi e inizi a toglierti il vestito. Mi ritrovo sorpresa per non averlo notato prima. Non eri uscita con la tenuta da casa che avevi quando sono venuta da te...sei incorreggibile, Maura Isles! Sorrido e mi chiedi sorpresa cosa ci sia di divertente. Mi metto seduta, per contemplare meglio la vista di te che resti nuda davanti ai miei occhi.

"Niente Maura, sono solo pazzamente innamorata di te!" ti rispondo, baciandoti. Hai sempre preferito spogliarti da te, non so se per paura che ti rovinassi i vestiti, presa dall'impeto del momento, o per chissà cos'altro. Fatto sta che l'ho sempre trovata la cosa più sexy del mondo.

_La nostra prima fuga romantica, a Santa Monica, dove c'eravamo solo noi_

Ti prendo dolcemente i fianchi e ti avvicino a me. Appoggio la fronte al tuo grembo e con una mano inizi a scompigliare dolcemente la mia chioma ribelle. Ti bacio appena sotto all'ombelico, per poi rivolgere gli occhi a te, ancora in piedi davanti a me. Mi accarezzi dolcemente il viso con una mano, e appena la passi sulla mia guancia mi giro quel tanto che basta per lasciarci un bacio, riconoscente per la serenità che mi stai dando.

_La gioia di svegliarmi con te al mio fianco,_

_ancora nuda tra le mie braccia_

Ti siedi su di me e riprendiamo a baciarci. Sembra che le nostre labbra non possano fare a meno di quelle dell'altra. Passi la tua mano dietro la mia testa e la tua lingua viene alla ricerca della mia, la trova e iniziano a danzare assieme. Sento che la passione sta crescendo e questo divano rischia di diventare ben presto troppo scomodo. Ringrazio il mio ottimo stato di forma che mi permette, senza troppa fatica di alzarmi, portandoti su con me. Le mie mani afferrano il tuo sedere, sodo e perfetto, mentre tu con le gambe mi cingi la vita per assicurarti meglio a me. Decidi di rendermi la vita ancora più difficile quando nel tragitto, con una mano sola, ti slacci il reggiseno per poi lasciarlo cadere a terra.

Mi avvio verso la camera, e appena arriviamo ti lascio dolcemente cadere sul letto, seguendo il tuo corpo con il mio. La mia bocca vuole esplorare il tuo seno, la mia lingua freme per un contatto con i tuoi capezzoli, e non mi trattengo. Resterei così a torturarti per ore, mentre sento i tuoi respiri farsi più intensi e la tua mano tra i miei capelli spingermi di più verso il tuo petto. Con l'altra mano ti avvicini al bordo dei miei slip e dopo una breve esitazione, ti insinui dentro. Sospiri al sentire il desiderio che provo per te ora, e io con te, per quanto mi era mancata questa sensazione. Quanto mi sei mancata, Maura Isles.

Con una mano dapprima ti accarezzo il viso, scaricando sull'altro braccio il peso del mio corpo, poi scende lentamente, gustando ogni centimetro di quel contatto, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al tuo intimo. Appena raggiungo il bordo, delicatamente ornato di pizzo, mi fermo. Per un attimo mi ritorna alla mente quello che è successo prima, ma scacci immediatamente via quel ricordo quando con la mano, le dita ancora bagnate del mio desiderio, prendi la mia e l'accompagni oltre quel sottile confine. Non la lasci, nemmeno quando sono giunta al tuo centro. Non posso fare a meno di guardarti in questo momento: i nostri occhi si incrociano e quel tuo sguardo lo conosco fin troppo bene - non aver paura, Jane - mi dice.

Accompagni le mie dita ad accarezzare il tuo punto più sensibile, lentamente, dettando tu i tempi di quella che sembra la più piacevole delle torture. Quando sembri non poter più aspettare guidi la mia mano vicina alla tua apertura. Ti guardo, come a chiederti permesso...Come quella sera.

_La prima volta che abbiamo fatto l'amore,_

_che ti ho sentita urlare di piacere il mio nome_

Delicatamente entro dentro di te, e la mia mano si muove piano. Vedi che anche l'ultimo spettro sembra essersene andato dai miei occhi, e decidi di tornare con la mano a dedicarti a me. Prima però, ribalti le posizioni e mi ritrovo stesa di fianco a te. I tuoi occhi ben puntati sui miei...non vuoi lasciarli scappare. Vuoi che sia qui, con te, con ogni fibra del mio essere. E non c'è altro posto al mondo in cui vorrei stare. 

Le nostre spinte si fanno più intense, i nostri respiri si accorciano...avvicini le tue labbra alla mia bocca: non per baciarmi...solo per sentire i nostri sospiri di piacere fondersi tra di loro. I gemiti diventano sempre più forti, incontrollati. La tua mano libera si appoggia alla mia spalla, mentre la mia si aggrappa al tuo fianco. 

"Ti amo, Jane" mi sussurri a filo di labbra e in quell'istante ti sento venire tra le mie dita, e a quella sensazione anch'io raggiungo il piacere. Non riesco quasi a parlare, per cui ti rispondo con un bacio. Un bacio che racchiude molto...sei di nuovo mia, e questa volta non permetterò a nessuno di allontanarci.


	18. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: come avrete notato questa cosa dei POV mi sta un po' prendendo la mano, ma inaspettatamente dopo aver iniziato questo racconto, mi sono ritrovata a voler scrivere anche il punto di vista di Maura (non credevo ne sarei stata in grado...sul risultato lascio giudicare voi). Credo sia interessante provare a immaginare il punto di vista di entrambe, data la loro diversità di carattere e sensibilità verso le cose. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate...detto questo...buona lettura!

**Jane POV**

Mi sveglio e inizio a stiracchiarmi, spostando leggermente le coperte, quando mi volto e vedo che sei qui, di fianco a me, che dormi serena. La tua schiena scoperta, i capelli un po' arruffati, il viso rilassato...sei perfetta. E tra tutte le persone che potresti avere, ami me. Ancora non ci credo. Cerco di alzarmi lentamente, per non svegliarti, quando ti sento bisbigliare il mio nome, senza aprire gli occhi. 

Non resisto e mi torno a stendere al tuo fianco, e ti bacio in modo casto.

"Buongiorno tesoro" ti dico, dopo quel nostro breve contatto. Mi saluti e senza aprire gli occhi ti accoccoli più vicina, con la testa poggiata nell'incavo del mio collo. Ti circondo con il braccio e inizio ad accarezzarti la spalla, con dei movimenti lenti, in punta di dita...la tua pelle è morbida come seta. Ti bacio sulla testa, assaporando con il naso il profumo dei tuoi capelli. Restiamo così per un po' finché mi chiedi se mi va di fare colazione. Penso che a differenza di casa tua, la mia dispensa è perennemente vuota, ma faccio finta di nulla.

"Torna a dormire, ti sveglio quando la colazione sarà pronta" ti dico, lasciandoti sul mio letto. 

Mi infilo i pantaloni della tuta e una maglietta e scendo al bar di fronte a prendere la colazione. Nel dubbio ordino praticamente tutto il menù della mattina, e appena l'ordinazione è pronta corro subito a casa. Mi ingegno per trovare nel casino di casa mia qualcosa che assomigli ad un vassoio e ti porto la colazione a letto. Hai ripreso sonno e quasi mi dispiace svegliarti. Appoggio il vassoio di fortuna, che son riuscita a rimediare, sul comodino e mi avvicino a te per baciarti di nuovo. Sei contenta quando vedi quello che ti ho portato. Facciamo colazione, con calma: è domenica e non dobbiamo andare al lavoro. Non puoi immaginare che gioia sapere di poterti avere tutta per me, per tutta la giornata.

Passiamo il resto della mattina a letto, accoccolate, guardando la tv, ma anche facendo ben altro, e parlando del più e del meno...ma soprattutto scoprendo una nostra nuova quotidianità. 

Dopo aver fatto l'amore di nuovo - non ne avrei mai abbastanza - ci sistemiamo di nuovo sotto le coperte, senza sentire il bisogno di rivestirci. Fa caldo così abbasso un po' le coperte...ok il caldo è una scusa, lo ammetto: voglio solo addormentarmi e svegliarmi guardando la mia meravigliosa donna in tutta la sua bellezza. Ti abbraccio da dietro e lascio un piccolo bacio sulla tua spalla...mi rendo conto di prendere sonno, respirando il tuo profumo.

**Maura POV**

Il mio sonno è sempre stato abbastanza leggero. Ho come la sensazione di sentire dei rumori, ma non ci do peso...il tuo quartiere non è solamente residenziale, a differenza di quello dove abito io. Cerco di non farci caso, quando sento un rumore di passi che si avvicinano e si interrompono di colpo. 

"Ragazze, ma che diavolo state facendo?" sento l'inconfondibile voce di Angela, quando mi sveglio, ancora un po' confusa. Mi volto verso quella voce e ad un tratto realizzo quello che sta succedendo.

Tua madre mi ha appena vista nuda nel tuo letto. Attiro d'istinto le coperte più su, per coprirci. 

"Ehm Angela, possiamo spiegarti" le dico mentre tu sei ancora più nel mondo dei sogni che qua. Ti tiro una gomitata per svegliarti e tu ti ridesti di soprassalto. Vedi tua madre ma non sembra la cosa ti sconvolga più di tanto...anzi sembra quasi sia per te assolutamente normale. 

"Ma'...che ci fai qui?" Ti stai ancora stropicciando gli occhi: lo troverei tenerissimo, se non fosse che l'imbarazzo per questa situazione ormai ha preso il controllo di me.

"Wooo..." borbotti, rendendoti conto di quello che sta succedendo. Ben svegliata, Jane!

"Io davvero...Jane, è davvero questo che ti abbiamo insegnato?" dice tua madre, e capisci che non l'ha proprio presa benissimo. Io vorrei sparire da questa stanza, andarmene in auto premendo a tavoletta sull'acceleratore e lasciare dietro di me solo una scia di fumo. Il tuo sguardo è incredulo per la disapprovazione per nulla velata che traspare dal tono delle sue parole.

"Mamma, aspettami di là in soggiorno...arrivo subito" le dici perentoria. Non vuoi che dica altro. Esce dalla stanza e tu inizi a vestirti. Vedi la mia espressione mortificata e prima di raggiungerla ti volti verso di me.

"Maura, non ti preoccupare. Ci penso io...tu resta qui" mi sussurri dolcemente, prima di lasciarmi un bacio sulla fronte e andare in soggiorno da tua madre. Chiudi la porta, non so se per lasciare privacy a me o per non rischiare che senta ciò che temi possa dire tua madre.

**Jane POV**

Odio mia madre e le sue improvvisate. Non è così che volevo dirle di noi. Chiudo la porta della camera dietro di me e respiro profondamente. Devo ancora svegliarmi e odio dover essere vigile quando il mio cervello non si è ancora messo in moto. Temo dovrà farlo presto, perché questa conversazione sarà tutt'altro che piacevole.

"Mi vuoi spiegare cosa diavolo era quello che ho visto di là?" parte subito all'attacco. 

"Mamma, non ti dirò che non è come credi, perché quello che hai visto era assolutamente inequivocabile." Non provo nemmeno a giustificarmi, perché non c'è nulla da giustificare. La mia voce è calma. Certo, può sorprenderti una cosa del genere. Cioè...io e Maura: capisco lo shock. Ma non c'è solo sorpresa nella tua voce, c'è...delusione e...disapprovazione. Ma mi chiedo, è possibile?! Sono nel mio fottutissimo appartamento, è entrata senza permesso, e quella tra le mie lenzuola non è certo la conquista di una notte e via. Capisco la situazione spiacevole ma mi sembra che il tono che ha sia abbastanza fuori luogo.

"Jane...tra tutte le cose che hai fatto nella tua vita, questa è sicuramente quella più...stupida!" Inizi ad urlare. E mi sento offesa. Offesa perché c'eri tu su quel letto, una persona che lei dice di amare come una figlia, e offesa perché mai avrei pensato mia madre potesse essere così, così...così bigotta. Voglio però concederle il beneficio del dubbio...vi prego, ditemi che la sto fraintendendo! 

"Perché sarebbe stupida, spiegamelo..." le chiedo, con una domanda tesa a fugare i miei dubbi.

"Perché c'è una donna nel tuo letto, Jane!" Il volume della sua voce è sempre più alto e temo non sia possibile che tu non stia sentendo tutto questo. -Scusami Mau, scusami davvero tanto per lei- penso tra me e me.

"Mamma, è Maura!" Rispondo. "Non è UNA donna" continuo, come a voler urlare che dannazione, quella in camera mia è una persona speciale.

"Non hai battuto ciglio quando ha conosciuto la madre di Frost e la sua compagna, mi spieghi cosa diavolo ti prende?" Cerco di capire cosa sia scattato nella tua testa. 

"Jane, tu sei mia figlia!" Mi dice, quasi ruggendo. 

"E lei è l'amore della mia vita!" Dico, tirando fuori anch'io la leonessa che c'è in me.

"Pensi che durerà? Quando capirete che il mondo là fuori non vi accetterà mai, quando vi renderete conto di non potervi costruire una famiglia, che non potrete essere madri di figli vostri..."

Esito per un attimo...non ci credo, è veramente come pensavo. Mia madre non accetta noi. Non è shock per il modo in cui ne è venuta a conoscenza, o per paura che possiamo aver rovinato la nostra splendida amicizia, ma è il fatto in sé che la disturba tanto. In quell'istante vedo che lei si volta e il mio sguardo segue il suo.

"Scusate, non volevo interrompervi. Credo sia il caso che me ne vada. Con permesso" dici avviandoti verso la porta.

"Maura non te ne andare" ti dico venendo verso di te per fermarti. Non voglio che tu te ne vada, non dopo quello che hai sentito. Riesco a fermarti sull'uscio, quando mi passi la mano dietro il collo e avvicini le nostre fronti. 

"Va tutto bene, Jane...ci sentiamo dopo, vado a dare da mangiare a Bass" mi dici a bassa voce, come a voler ritagliare un piccolo secondo solo nostro, prima di baciarmi la fronte e andartene. Lo sguardo che però rivolgi a mia madre prima di uscire mi rende fiera di te. La geli in un secondo prima di dirle, con la tua impagabile classe: "Signora Rizzoli, buona giornata". L'hai sempre considerata come una seconda madre, ma il modo in cui ha parlato di te, di noi, ti ha reso una tigre, pronta a saltarle alla giugulare. Non ti facevo così protettiva, e mi sento quasi lusingata.

Chiudi la porta e resto lì a guardarla, sapendo che mi aspetta il secondo round.

**Maura POV**

Non riesco a seguire bene tutto quello che vi dite: non perché parliate a voce bassa, ma per la foga con cui lo fate, che mi fa perdere qualche parola. Avrei avuto più possibilità se vi avessi viste parlare senza riuscire a sentirvi: sono molto brava nella labiolettura.

Due frasi però riesco a sentire distintamente...

"C'è una donna nel tuo letto, Jane!" e mi ferisce. Ho sempre considerato Angela come la madre che la mia non è stata capace di essere. L'ho accolta in casa quando ha avuto bisogno, e ora che mi vede con sua figlia divento una sciacquetta da quattro soldi? Con un gesto di stizza, sbatto il pugno contro la porta, ma per fortuna non mi sentite, siete troppo impegnate a urlarvi contro.

"È l'amore della mia vita!"...sento la tua voce. E nel dire queste parole posso percepire il tuo desiderio di urlarlo al mondo. E questo mi riempie di gioia. Capisco che non hai bisogno di me per tenere testa a tua madre, così decido di rivestirmi e togliermi dai piedi. 

Apro leggermente la porta, quando sento tua madre che ti chiede se pensi che durerà, che resisteremo alle difficoltà che incontreremo e se sopporteremo di non poter avere una famiglia nostra. Ed è come se questa domanda la stesse facendo anche a me, spettatrice nascosta. Ti sento esitare...e non posso che comprendere il perché. È ancora troppo presto per parlare di certe cose, ma lo faremo...abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo per farlo. 

Non sopporto in questo momento la vista di tua madre, che mi squadra come se fossi la conquista di una notte che mestamente torna a casa, indossando il vestito sgualcito della sera prima e con i capelli in disordine. So di non essere questo per te, quindi provo solo tanta pena per la sua incapacità di capire, di accettare.

Ti avvicino, passandoti una mano dietro la nuca, avvicinando le nostre fronti. Un contatto che vuole trasmetterti tanti pensieri, per darti forza. Sono con te, Jane, ma è giusto che parliate senza me che ascolto nell'altra stanza. Io ci sarò, ad aspettarti, a rimettere insieme i pezzi se necessario. Hai detto che sono l'amore della tua vita, beh tu sei il mio...solo che non è il momento giusto per dirtelo. Lascio un tenero bacio sulla tua testolina e me ne vado. Non prima di aver fulminato Angela con uno sguardo da temibile Regina dei Morti quale sono.


	19. Completamente

**Jane POV**

Resto rivolta per qualche secondo verso la porta, che hai appena chiuso dietro di te. Devo prendere fiato prima di riprendere questa conversazione. Cerco di focalizzarmi sulle ultime attenzioni che mi hai rivolto prima di andare via, e mi sento pronta.

"Mamma...davvero, non riesco a credere a quello che hai detto" le dico, con voce rassegnata. 

"Non volevo lo scoprissi così, ma visto che è successo, voglio raccontarti tutto...dal principio" continuo. 

"Sono innamorata di Maura da anni. Non so bene da quando, penso sia stata semplicemente una realtà di cui mi sono resa conto con il tempo" e inizio a raccontarle di quando ho capito che ti guardavo non come si guarda un'amica, che le sensazioni che provavo quando ti sfioravo per caso mi lasciavano sempre più perplessa, che ho passato notti a tormentarmi man mano che diventavo più consapevole dei miei sentimenti. Cerca diverse volte di interrompermi, come se non volesse sentire una parola di più.

"Ma'...perché piangi adesso?" Dico, convinta che ora che sai tutto non puoi non essere felice per noi e che le tue sono lacrime di gioia. Quando le tue parole mi fanno capire che è esattamente il contrario.

"Perché avrei preferito rimanere nell'illusione che tra voi fosse stata solo la storia di una notte...mi spiace Jane, ma non posso accettarlo" mi risponde e in un attimo tutto il mio mondo sembra crollarmi addosso. Ho sempre avuto un rapporto stretto con lei, soprattutto dopo il modo in cui mio padre l'aveva lasciata. Ed è per questo che mi fa così male dirlo...

"Ho lottato troppo a lungo contro i miei sentimenti, e io e Maura ne abbiamo passate tante...finché non accetterai la nostra storia, finché non accetterai...noi...non ci sarà posto per te nella mia vita" e la mia voce si fa triste, rassegnata, ma mi rendo conto che è l'unica opzione. Non è semplice dirle queste parole, ma tu vieni prima di tutto. 

"Ora vai..." 

"Sono tua madre...Mi cacci fuori così? Per tornare dalla tua...donna?" dice con disprezzo.

"Credo di non aver nient'altro da dirti. Ora fuori dal mio appartamento!" le rispondo, senza nemmeno cercare di trattenere la rabbia nei suoi confronti.

Se ne va e mi siedo sul divano stremata. La famiglia è sempre stata fondamentale per me, e spero solo che mia madre farà pace con tutto questo molto presto. Fino ad allora, saremo tu ed io. E mi va bene così.

Conoscendola, so che nel giro di breve anche Frankie lo saprà, ma non ci voglio pensare: per oggi ho già avuto la mia dose sufficiente di drammi famigliari.

**Maura POV**

Sento una macchina parcheggiare nel vialetto e tiro un sospiro di sollievo...sono ore che non ti fai sentire e iniziavo a preoccuparmi. A stento ho resistito all'idea di scriverti, volevo lasciarti i tuoi spazi, ma non sapere come stavi dopo quella che, già da come era cominciata, immagino esser stata una difficile conversazione, mi preoccupava.

Vengo ad aprirti e dalla tua faccia capisco quanto tu sia stremata. 

"Mettiti comoda, io intanto preparo la cena..." 

Non sono una grande chef, non ho lo spirito creativo, ma la mia precisione e meticolosità mi rendono facile eseguire con buoni risultati anche ricette complesse. 

"Mhmm...così mi vizi" mi dici, abbracciandomi da dietro e lasciandomi un tenero bacio sulla guancia. Il mio viso sembra voler seguire le tue labbra, quando si allontanano da esso, e sorrido come se fossi una scolaretta alla prima cotta. Non per imbarazzo, ma perché devo ancora realizzare del tutto che finalmente siamo di nuovo insieme...siamo di nuovo noi...che tutto questo è reale. Ti stacchi da me, chiedendomi se mi va di bere un po' di vino. Come potrei dire di no!

"Prendi la seconda bottiglia sul terzo ripiano, si abbinerà perfettamente alla cena" ti consiglio, senza staccare gli occhi dalla padella. Solo il tuo silenzio attira la mia attenzione e vedo mi guardi stranita.

"Che c'è?" Ti chiedo, non riuscendo a capire a cosa sia dovuta la tua espressione.

"Vuoi dirmi che ricordi a memoria la posizione nella cantinetta di ogni singola bottiglia di vino?" rispondi, allibita.

"Oh Jane, non scherzare..." rispondo come se la tua domanda fosse assurda. 

"...è solo che le bottiglie sono ordinate in verticale per tipologia e...in...orizzontale...per...persistenza...decrescente" dico a rallentatore, come se mi vergognassi, rendendomi conto che forse la tua supposizione non era poi così infondata. 

Il tuo sguardo si fa tenero. Conosci la mia maniacale organizzazione di qualsiasi cosa e anche se mi prendi spesso in giro per questo, la trovi adorabile. Sinceramente non so come fai. Soprattutto considerando che su questo siamo davvero agli antipodi! 

Inforno la carne e il contorno per un ultima rosolatura, ci vorranno pochi minuti. Intanto ci godiamo il nostro calice di vino, ma penso solo che vorrei chiederti com'è andata con tua madre. Il fatto però che tu non abbia ancora tirato fuori l'argomento mi fa desistere da questo mio proposito.

"Maura, so che stai morendo dalla voglia di chiedermi com'è andata, è inutile che cerchi di nasconderlo."

A quanto pare Detective Rizzoli mi conosci davvero bene. Non serve che aggiunga altro e inizi a raccontarmi tutto.

"Jane, non posso chiedere che tu abbia detto questo a tua madre. Non è giusto, è la tua famiglia" ti dico, dopo averti lasciata finire. Mentre ti aspettavo ho riflettuto e sono arrivata alla conclusione che in fondo tua madre un po' la capisco. Del resto in passato non le avevi dato modo di immaginare di potersi trovare davanti ad una scena del genere, a prescindere da chi fosse la donna nel letto con te...se pensi che meno di un anno fa ricevevi una proposta di matrimonio da Casey! Deve averla scossa vederti a letto con una donna. E penso che in quel quadretto il fatto che fossi io lì con te, sia stato "solo" un problema in più. 

"Maura, no! Ho preso la mia decisione e lei è libera di prendersi tutto il tempo che vuole per accettare la nostra storia...fino a quel momento, può benissimo fare a meno di vedere sua figlia" ribadisci perentoria. 

Decido di non controbattere, è una cosa che devi gestire tu, come meglio credi.

Ceniamo e poi ci accoccoliamo sul divano per vedere un film. Stasera toccherebbe a me la scelta, ma cerco di trovare un buon compromesso tra i miei gusti e i tuoi...una storia d'amore (per me) e scene di volo avvincenti (per te)...Top Gun!

Stiamo lì abbracciate, io con la testa appoggiata sull'incavo del tuo collo, tu che mi circondi con le tue braccia, accarezzandomi la pelle lasciata scoperta dalla t-shirt che indosso. Respiro il tuo profumo, che mi rilassa tantissimo. Ad un certo punto, le tue carezze si interrompono, penso che sia perché siamo ad una delle tue scene preferite, invece sei altrove con la testa. 

"Maura, posso farti una domanda?" mi chiedi titubante.

"Certo Jane, dimmi..." ti rispondo, teneramente. 

"Hai mai pensato di farti una famiglia?" 

La tua faccia è diventata tesa, preoccupata di cosa potrei dirti. Mi sistemo meglio, seduta di fianco a te, in modo da affrontare l'argomento potendomi fare forza sulla bellezza del tuo sguardo che si posa su di me.

"Sinceramente? Sì, mi è capitato di pensarci. La mia storia familiare non aiuta, il rapporto freddo con mia mamma prima e le difficoltà con Hope poi, mi hanno sempre portato a non essere sicura di riuscire ad essere una buona madre. Nonostante ciò è una cosa che non escludo a priori. È che non ho mai trovato la persona giusta. A dirla tutta non ho nemmeno mai pensato al matrimonio...semplicemente non avevo trovato un amore in grado...finora" 

"Me lo chiedi per quello che ti ha detto tua madre, vero?" continuo.

**Jane POV**

La cena è stata fantastica come sempre, sei una cuoca eccezionale. Ci mettiamo comode a vedere un film...adoro la scelta che hai fatto, anche in queste piccole cose dimostri quanto mi ami. Vorrei davvero concentrarmi sulle manovre da paura di Maverick e Goose, ma la mia testa è altrove.

Ad un certo punto non ce la faccio più e te lo chiedo...

"Hai mai pensato di farti una famiglia?" Questa domanda esce dalla mia bocca e nell'istante stesso in cui lo fa, vorrei solo ricacciarla nell'angolo remoto da cui mi è venuta. Ti stacchi da me, e ti metti seduta in modo da riuscire a guardarmi negli occhi. Nel rispondermi dici che il rapporto con Costance e Hope ti fa dubitare che saresti un buon genitore. Non potrei essere più in disaccordo: proprio per la tua storia sono sicura saresti una buona madre. Mi chiedi se la mia domanda ha qualcosa a che fare con quello che mi ha detto la mia di madre...come potrebbe non essere così?

"Maura, la nostra vita non sarà semplice..."

"Lo so benissimo, Jane...ma non c'è difficoltà, pregiudizio o imprevisto che non sarei disposta ad affrontare con te...per te" e mentre lo dici mi sciolgo. _L'amore vince su tutto_...curioso. Mi chiedo come fai...a trovare sempre le parole giuste. Mi sento come se ti facessi domande di cui sai già le risposte. 

Mentre ti guardo, inizio a pensare che forse abbiamo davvero una possibilità di essere felici...insieme. Con la mano ti accarezzo dolcemente la guancia, e tu di risposta la afferri con le tue e con le labbra accarezzi il palmo, lasciando una scia di piccoli baci. Lentamente le tue labbra si muovono, risalgono lungo il mio braccio mentre tu ti avvicini a me. Sei arrivata all'altezza della mia spalla quando non posso più resistere e con la mano libera, spingo il tuo viso a saltare qualche tappa ed arrivare direttamente alla mia bocca. Il nostro bacio ci mette poco a farsi più intenso...

"Maura, non smettere mai di amarmi così" ti dico, interrompendo per un'attimo il nostro contatto. Guardo i tuoi occhi, sono loro che rispondono alla mia affermazione. Il tuo respiro si fa più forte e in un attimo le tue labbra sono di nuovo sulle mie. La tua lingua bussa alla mia bocca, chiedendo un permesso che sa benissimo di avere, e in un attimo le nostre lingue danzano insieme. Ti spingi verso di me e mi ritrovo sdraiata sul divano con il tuo stupendo corpo sopra il mio. Le mie mani iniziano ad accarezzarti dolcemente...voglio godermi ogni centimetro della tua pelle. Le tue, invece, sono guidate da un tocco più forte, sensuale, carico di passione...inizio a pensare che devi aver preso le mie parole alla lettera.

"Che ne dici se continuiamo di sopra questa conversazione? Sai, ho come l'impressione che il mio letto sia più comodo..." mi sussurri all'orecchio.

"Avrei una proposta migliore...perché non la stanza degli ospiti?" ti rispondo, ovviamente annebbiata dall'entusiasmo del momento. Ci sono state diverse notti in cui mi hai ospitata e ho dormito in quella stanza da sola e, sì lo ammetto, non ho propriamente contato le pecorelle per riuscire ad addormentarmi. Inizio a pensare che tu sia una veggente quando, perplessa ma con una buona dose di provocazione, mi chiedi se avessi mai fantasticato su di noi in quella stanza. 

"Beh, sai com'è...non riuscivo a prendere sonno..." dico, fingendomi pentita di aver fatto certi pensieri. La cosa sembra eccitarti parecchio, visto che torni a baciarmi con foga e infili una mano dentro ai miei slip, senza tanti "giri di parole".

Inizi a muovere le tue dita sul mio clitoride, mentre le tue labbra si posano sul mio collo. La situazione sta diventando parecchio bollente.

"Maura...di questo passo non arriveremo nemmeno alle scale" ti dico ridendo.

Mi prendi per mano e mi fai alzare con te da questo divano e il tuo sguardo penso sia la cosa più afrodisiaca che abbia mai visto. La tua espressione trasmette passione e desiderio e impazienza...non riesco a credere di farti un tale effetto, o almeno non fino a questi livelli. E brava Jane, penso tra me e me. Fai strada tenendomi per mano, e appena arriviamo in camera mi fai sedere sul letto con una leggera spinta. Stai per toglierti la maglietta, quando blocco le tue mani che stavano afferrandone il bordo.

"Lascia che sia io a farlo" ti dico, prima di spingerti sul letto di fianco a me. Mi sistemo tra le tue gambe e inizio a baciarti sull'addome, poco sotto l'ombelico. Afferro i bordi della tua maglietta e lentamente la inizio a sollevare, leccandoti nei punti che man mano scopro. Quando arrivo poco sotto all'altezza del tuo seno, la mia lingua interrompe per un secondo la sua tortura, per permettermi di sfilarti la maglia completamente. Riprendo a darti il piacere di sentire la mia lingua passare sul tuo corpo, afferrandoti con le mani i seni in modo da farti sentire maggiormente il contatto. Sento il tuo respiro farsi più affannoso, e non posso che eccitarmi sentendoti sospirare a bassa voce il mio nome. Tra poco lo urlerai, so che lo farai, e non ho assolutamente fretta. Ti faccio cadere sul letto e mi posiziono subito sopra di te, lasciandoti scappare un sospiro più forte quando la mia lingua passa prima su un capezzolo e poi sull'altro, alternando il suo passaggio da una parte e poi dall'altra. Le mie mani lasciano i tuoi seni e scendono lungo i fianchi, fino ad arrivare all'elastico dei tuoi pantaloni. Il tuo corpo asseconda le mie intenzioni, così prendo l'occasione al volo per toglierti subito anche gli slip. Mi allontano e interrompo la dolce tortura il tempo necessario per sfilarteli completamente, per poi tornare con il mio corpo su di te. La mia lingua cerca la tua ora, e dalla passione con cui mi baci, sembra ne sentissi la mancanza. Approfitti del momento e ribalti le posizioni, mettendoti a cavalcioni su di me, ma non sopporto non sentire il tuo corpo totalmente a contatto con il mio, così alzo la schiena dal letto e mi metto seduta, stringendo le mie braccia dietro alla tua schiena per avvicinare ancora di più i nostri corpi. Bacio di nuovo, ripetutamente il tuo seno, prima di sfilarmi la maglia e attirarti verso di me mentre torno distesa. Allento la presa e sembra che tu non aspettassi altro per poterti così alzare e sfilarmi i pantaloni. Di riflesso riappoggio i piedi sul materasso con le gambe piegate, quando me le fai stendere completamente. 

"Non so quali fossero le sue fantasie detective, ma qualcosa mi dice che sarò all'altezza" ti avvicini per sussurrarmi all'orecchio e davvero inizio a non capire più nulla. 

Torni sulle mie gambe e mi afferri i piedi per portarteli dietro al collo, appoggiando le mie gambe sulle tue spalle, sostenendole con le mani, e mi chiedo cosa tu abbia in mente. Inizi a lasciarmi una scia di baci e sospiri sulla parte interna delle cosce e delle piccole contrazioni di piacere iniziano a percorrere i miei muscoli a quei tocchi. Un sorriso soddisfatto ti spunta in faccia e capisco che era esattamente questo che volevi sentire...volevi sentire il mio corpo implorare di dargli di più. La tua bocca si avvicina sempre di più alla mia intimità e di riflesso le mie gambe spingono leggermente verso l'interno. Non vorrei farti male, così faccio per toglierle dalle tue spalle ma le blocchi. Non vuoi perderti nulla di tutto questo. E nemmeno io, così mi appoggio sui gomiti per avere una migliore visuale. 

Quando arrivi al mio centro, ti fermi per incatenare i miei occhi ai tuoi prima di leccare con un unico eccitante passaggio la mia intimità per tutta la sua lunghezza. Ti fermi poi per dare maggiori attenzioni al mio clitoride, fremente passo una mano tra i tuoi capelli, come per dirti di non fermarti, quando invece è esattamente quello che fai. Vuoi logorarmi...fino alla fine. Ti risiedi a cavalcioni su di me e passi il tuo indice sulle labbra, per poi schiudere la bocca e fargli incontrare la tua lingua, prima di posarlo sulle mie labbra. Non ti posso resistere, Maura Isles, ma appena allungo le mie mani verso i tuoi fianchi le blocchi e me le porti sopra la testa, incrociando i polsi, come se dovessi legarmi.

"No no Detective, guardare ma non toccare!" mi dici, con una voce particolarmente profonda ed intrigante, che tradisce tutta la tua eccitazione. Adoro quando mi chiami Detective. Mi sistemo meglio, pronta a godermi lo spettacolo che sei, quando incrocio il tuo sguardo. Ho bisogno di sentire la tua pelle sotto le mie dita e i tuoi occhi mi concedono se non altro di mettere le mani su di te, a patto che stiano poco sopra le tue ginocchia. Passi nuovamente il tuo indice sinistro sulle tue labbra per bagnarlo, prima di passarlo sul tuo petto, e poi sui capezzoli. La tua mano destra scende fino ad accarezzare il tuo centro con l'indice e il medio. Non pensavo che guardarti procurarti piacere potesse essere così tremendamente eccitante. Allontani la mano dalla tua intimità e la porti sulle mie labbra, lasciando su di esse il tuo sapore. Ti blocco la mano per poter continuare a leccare avidamente quelle dita e ti sento sospirare. Approfitto della tua distrazione per spostare la mano libera sul tuo sedere, così perfetto, e faccio incontrare le nostre intimità. Guido il movimento dei tuoi fianchi, e sento che sei vicina al limite. Ti appoggi sulle braccia e i nostri occhi si incrociano, si accompagnano mentre i nostri movimenti si fanno più frenetici, quando pieghi la testa verso l'alto e ti sento urlare ripetutamente il mio nome, mentre raggiungiamo l'apice. Si, ti prego...il mio nome non ha mai avuto un suono più celestiale. Passo le mie mani dietro la tua schiena per avvicinare il mio viso al tuo corpo e ti bacio il petto, lasciando andare il mio piacere. Con il respiro ancora affannato ti sdrai di fianco a me, guardi il soffitto, e...ridi...di felicità, pura e autentica. La tua risata mi contagia. Saperti così felice mi fa sentire completa.


	20. Da Ya Think I’m sexy?

**Jane POV**

Stai ancora dormendo, quando mi sveglio. Mi fermo a guardarti: la visione di te al mio fianco al mattino è qualcosa di cui non mi stancherò mai. Riesco perfino a trovare il fatto che tu stia russando, fortunatamente non in modo troppo rumoroso, molto tenero. Decido di approfittarne per farmi una doccia prima di andare al lavoro: non voglio rischiare che tu occupi il bagno prima di me, considerando i tuoi tempi biblici! Ne hai due in casa, ma uno è nella camera matrimoniale, e ha la vasca. Non ho tutto questo tempo, così mi alzo e mi avvio verso quello con la doccia. Mi piace un sacco lo stile che hai scelto: le mattonelle sono scure, i piani in pietra e la doccia è di quelle grandi, a filo, con un vetro enorme. Più ci penso e più mi convinco di quanto faccia pena il mio appartamento in confronto a casa tua.

Apro l'acqua, e mentre la sento scorrere sul mio corpo, la mia mente torna alla notte appena trascorsa. Ti rubo il bagno schiuma...voglio portare su di me per tutta la giornata il tuo profumo.

Sono talmente presa dai miei pensieri, che rischio di restarci secca quando sento una mano passare sulla mia schiena. Non faccio quasi in tempo a girarmi che mi butti le braccia al collo, baciandomi con dolcezza.

"Buongiorno amore" mi sussurri teneramente. 

"Buongiorno tesoro" ti rispondo, pensando che non avrei potuto desiderare risveglio migliore. 

Accarezzo il tuo corpo con il dorso delle mani, quando mi spingi contro la parete della doccia, intensificando il bacio. Il tuo sguardo si fa più ammiccante quando d'un tratto interrompi quello splendido contatto, e senza proferire parola scendi, seguendo lo scorrere dell'acqua, fino ad inginocchiarti davanti a me. Non capisco più nulla quando la tua lingua si insinua nella mia intimità. 

"Oh Maura..." è tutto ciò che riesco a dire, mentre le tue attenzioni portano il mio cuore a fare gli straordinari. Chiudo gli occhi per assaporare a pieno questo momento, quando mi rendo conto che forse è proprio guardandolo che posso viverlo a pieno. E poi voglio un'immagine a cui pensare per arrivare a fine giornata. Vedo il nostro riflesso sul vetro, che mi eccita da morire, poi abbasso lo sguardo per godermi la vista di te che sembri non averne mai abbastanza di me. E meno male direi. Non ci vuole molto perché arrivi vicina al culmine, così infilo una mano tra i tuoi capelli, per approfondire quel contatto. Sento le gambe cedere leggermente quando raggiungo l'orgasmo, e non stacchi la tua bocca prima di sentirti sazia del mio sapore. 

Mi lasci una scia di baci, mentre risali, lasciando un segno del tuo passaggio all'altezza della clavicola.

"Così questo lo potrò vedere solo io" dici, prima di posare nuovamente le tue labbra sulle mie. Ti stringo forte tra le mie braccia e inverto le nostre posizioni. Inizio a baciarti il collo, e poi prendo spunto dal tuo gesto per lasciarti un succhiotto sulla spalla.

"Uno per te e uno per me..." ti sussurro con dolcezza. 

In quel momento sento il mio telefono suonare, lo avevo portato in bagno per paura potesse suonare e svegliarti. So che a quest'ora non può essere altro che una telefonata di lavoro. 

"Direi che il momento coccole è finito" dico, mestamente, prima di uscire dalla doccia.

"Rizzoli...sì...ok Korsak, mezz'ora e sono lì!"

Esco dal bagno, non senza voltarmi a guardarti mentre finisci di farti la doccia.

Un'altra giornata ha inizio.

**Maura POV**

Arriviamo sulla scena del crimine, che si trova all'interno di un boschetto. Dobbiamo lasciare l'auto abbastanza distanti e proseguire a piedi, così ne approfitto per darti un bacio prima di tornare ad essere semplici colleghe. Salutiamo Korsak e Frankie, che sono già sulla scena da un po'. Studio lo sguardo di tuo fratello, nel tentativo di capire dalla sua espressione se tua madre ha già spifferato: sembrerebbe di no, così mi tranquillizzo. Rivolgo la mia attenzione al corpo rinvenuto, facendo un'analisi preliminare prima di farlo portare in laboratorio. Maschio, afroamericano, all'incirca 20 anni, non molto alto ma la sua massa muscolare fa capire che si teneva in allenamento, ferita da arma da fuoco al torace. Il corpo e le macchie di sangue sotto di esso fanno capire che non è stato spostato dopo la morte. Che ci faceva in un posto così desolato? Noto poi un tatuaggio sul polso e te lo mostro. Lo riconduci subito ad un regolamento di conti tra gang. È così giovane, avrebbe avuto tutta la vita davanti, penso tra me.

Voi continuate i rilievi sulla scena mentre io torno con il coroner in centrale, per procedere all'autopsia.

Arrivi in laboratorio dopo circa un'ora e mi chiedi a che punto sono. 

"Ho consegnato il proiettile alla balistica per le analisi, ma si tratta di un calibro 38"

"Molto anzi troppo comune...speriamo l'analisi del proiettile ci dica di più! Hai altro di utile?" mi chiedi. 

"Purtroppo al momento no, Jane. Sto aspettando gli esiti del tossicologico. Appena arriva ti chiamo"

"Perfetto...grazie" dici svagatamente uscendo dalla stanza. 

**Jane POV**

Adoro il mio lavoro...il più delle volte, almeno. Mi permette di far finire in galera gente terribile, ma quando ci sono di mezzo ragazzi così giovani arrivo al punto di odiarlo.

Abbiamo scoperto l'identità della vittima...era un bravo ragazzo, era un ottimo studente, ma ha dovuto lasciare gli studi per problemi economici e che frequentando la strada è entrato in un brutto giro. Non eccelleva nello sport, quindi niente borsa di studio.

Io e Korsak siamo andati dalla madre...povera donna, era distrutta. Non oso immaginare che dolore stia provando. Ci dà qualche informazioni sui contatti del figlio: amici, chi frequentava, dove andava quando usciva. Le chiediamo di controllare la camera del giovane, dove riusciamo a trovare un telefono...un prepagato, che ho come la sensazione possa esserci più utile del telefono che aveva con sé sul quale non abbiamo trovato nulla. Stiamo uscendo dalla casa quando notiamo un auto scura, parcheggiata dal lato opposto della strada. Non riesco a leggere la targa, perché appena ci vedono partono in tutta fretta. Non è un buon segno, ma anni alla narcotici mi hanno insegnato che quando ci sono le gang di mezzo, le indagini si fanno più complicate.

Rientriamo in centrale, così ne approfitto per fare un salto nel "Regno dei morti". Sei nel tuo ufficio, ma sei seduta sul divanetto con il portatile sulle gambe...dici che staccarti dalla scrivania e cambiare prospettiva ti aiuta a mantenere la mente attiva.

"Ehi Maura, tutto bene?" dico salutandoti. Sembri ridestarti di colpo e mi saluti. Mi racconti brevemente della tua giornata e mi dici che stavi giusto per prepararti per andare a casa. Lasci il computer sulla scrivania, e mi avvicino a te, mettendoti le mani sulle spalle...ho bisogno del contatto con la tua pelle e questo è il gesto meno equivoco che sono riuscita a pensare.

"Perfetto, stavo giusto per proporti di andarcene, io e Korsak continueremo domani mattina le indagini..." dico, avvicinandomi al tuo orecchio per non rischiare di far sentire a qualcuno quello che sto per dirti.

"...ma stasera la voglio portare fuori a cena dottoressa."

A queste mie parole senza voltarti, sorridi leggermente imbarazzata. Mi allontano da te e quando sono sulla porta, mi giro.

"Ti aspetto al parcheggio Maura e per favore, evita di metterci una vita!" scherzo, come al nostro solito.

Dopo qualche minuto mi raggiungi alla macchina e ci avviamo verso casa tua. Fortunatamente non sei stata propriamente una scheggia, così ho avuto il tempo di chiamare per confermare la prenotazione al ristorante. Sono sicura rimarrai piacevolmente sorpresa. 

Arrivate a casa tua, accosto per farti scendere.

"Non vieni con me?" mi chiedi, leggermente perplessa.

"No, passo per casa a darmi una sistemata...passo a prenderti per le...8?"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli" e quando mi chiami usando anche il secondo nome di solito son guai. 

"Tu che vuoi passare per casa per sistemarti prima di uscire a cena?!? Mhhhh...dove mi porti?" mi chiedi subito, incuriosita.

"No no no, è una sorpresa..."

"Si, ma così non è giusto...e sei poi scelgo un abito non adatto all'ambiente? Troppo formale...troppo elegante, o peggio...troppo poco elegante" farfugli, e scoppio a ridere, cercando di camuffare la risata mettendo la mano davanti alla bocca. 

"Non ti preoccupare, sarai comunque bellissima! E poi l'unica persona che ha l'autorità per guardarti sono io" dico, lasciandoti un bacio sulla guancia. Scendi e ti avvii verso casa, e mi fermo a guardare la tua camminata, così sexy.

"Del resto sono una detective, e il suo dottoressa è un corpo da reato" dico, pensando ad alta voce.


	21. The power of love

**Maura POV**

Mi scrivi per dirmi che sei partita da casa tua e mi sale il panico...non sono ancora neanche lontanamente vicina ad essere pronta e so quanto odi dover aspettare. Ok, la scelta del vestito si è ridotta a 2 opzioni: continuo a guardarmi allo specchio, alternando i vestiti davanti a me per capire quale mi starebbe meglio. Ad un tratto però mi blocco...ok, ho trovato l'abito. 

Dopo pochi minuti suoni il clacson...dannazione, vuol dire che sono decisamente in ritardo. Mi mandi un messaggio per essere sicura che abbia capito che sei tu e capisco di dovermi muovere, non ho più scuse. Prendo la borsetta al volo ed esco di casa. Salgo nella tua auto e ti saluto con un bacio al volo, e partiamo. Noto però che hai girato lo sguardo un paio di volte verso di me, quasi ad essere certa di aver visto bene, e un sorriso ti spunta sul viso. Hai riconosciuto il mio vestito, non è vero? Faccio finta di nulla e ti chiedo cos'hai da sogghignare.

"Io e quel vestito abbiamo ancora un conto in sospeso..."

"Di cosa parli?" continuo a fingermi ignara di cosa tu stia parlando. Come potrei dimenticarlo...al solo pensiero, vorrei chiederti di accostare per poterti baciare come si deve.

"Oh, lo sai benissimo di cosa sto parlando..." cavolo, mi hai beccata.

Non riesco a capire dove tu mi stia portando, ma la zona mi fa ben sperare. In questo quartiere ci sono alcuni dei migliori ristoranti della città. Non credo ai miei occhi quando ti vedo svoltare ed entrare nel parcheggio del locale...

"No Jane, non ci posso credere...ceniamo sul serio qui stasera?" ti dico, concludendo la frase con tono controllato, trattenendo dentro di me una serie di urletti di gioia da adolescente...e anche da mi-sono-appena-regalata-le-mie-prime-Louboutin. Sì, lo ammetto, avevo esultato così all'epoca. 

"Oh no, scusami ho sbagliato era alla prossima che dovevo svoltare" dici, prendendoti gioco di me. Per tutta risposta, ti tiro uno schiaffo sulla gamba. Scendiamo dalla macchina, consegni le chiavi al parcheggiatore e ti avvicini a me, offrendomi il braccio. Sai benissimo che nessuno di nostra conoscenza frequenta certi posti, così ti senti libera di corteggiarmi con la tua galanteria, senza paura di occhi indiscreti. E anch'io mi sento libera di rilassarmi. Non avevo ancora notato che per quanto il tuo look fosse il classico pantaloni e blazer, credo di non averti mai visto questi vestiti. Anche la camicia è più curata di quelle che indossi di solito. Penso di preferirti così, rispetto a vederti con un abito. Non che non apprezzi vedere le tue gambe scoperte, ma si vede che ti senti a tuo agio con questo stile. E più ti senti a tuo agio, più sei te stessa. Anche perché so che per farmi felice hai scelto un posto non propriamente nelle tue corde. Entriamo e appena comunichi il tuo nome al Maître, questi fa un cenno al cameriere, che ci accompagna al tavolo. Hanno una splendida terrazza esterna e il fatto che tu sia riuscita a trovare posto proprio sui tavoli fuori mi meraviglia. L'atmosfera è incantevole, e tu...sei meravigliosa. Ci sediamo e il cameriere ci porta il menù e la carta dei vini. Immagino che per il vino lascerai fare a me, invece anche in questo mi sorprendi. Chiami il cameriere con un cenno e gli indichi sulla carta dei vini quale portarci. Il tuo sguardo è pieno d'amore mentre mi osservi...così ti prendo la mano. Non è capitato spesso di riuscire a tenersi per mano in pubblico...anzi praticamente mai. Mi ritrovo a pensare che un po' mi inizia a pesare che nessuno sappia di noi. Considerando però com'è andata con tua madre, forse è meglio così per ora.

"Grazie Jane, mi hai fatto davvero una sorpresa meravigliosa!"

"Volevo fosse una serata perfetta...spero di aver fatto centro"

"Ma scherzi? Non sai quante volte ho provato a prenotare in questo locale, senza successo..."

"Oh lo so benissimo Maura...secondo te da dove mi è venuta l'idea?" Ah, Jane Rizzoli, sei la donna perfetta. E io che pensavo non mi ascoltassi quando ti parlo di ristoranti, mostre, centri benessere...fai sempre quelle tue buffe facce per prendermi in giro.

Il cameriere ci porta il vino e i calici, ti serve un assaggio del vino e appena gli fai cenno che va bene, ci riempie i bicchieri.

"Jane...ma questo...è un Chateau Musar, azzarderei del 1980 o giù di lì...è uno dei miei vini preferiti"

"Sapevo anche questo..." rispondi, soddisfatta per aver portato a casa un altro punto a tuo favore, sorseggiando il tuo bicchiere di vino senza staccare nemmeno per un solo secondo gli occhi da me.

**Jane POV**

Finiamo di cenare e vedo il tuo viso sempre più felice. Ne abbiamo passate talmente tante, che volevo che per una sera avessimo un momento per noi, finalmente sereno.

Tra una portata e l'altra le nostre mani sono sempre state unite: avevo bisogno di godermi una serata da coppia come tutte le altre, non vivendo il nostro rapporto solo dentro le mura di casa tua o mia per paura che qualcuno possa scoprire di noi.

Non posso non pensare alla lite con mia madre. Non l'ho ancora sentita, e temo che non la sentirò per un po'. Per quanto di solito mi finga scocciata per le sue eccessive attenzioni, mi ha fatta sentire sempre amata, e le voglio un gran bene. Ma non voglio incupirmi, è una serata magica e non voglio rovinarla pensando a lei.

"Jane, toglimi una curiosità...a cosa devo questa splendida serata?" dici, tenendomi le mani tra le tue, al centro del tavolo.

"Ok..." allora, da dove comincio senza correre il rischio di sembrare patetica?

"Diciamo che era da un po' che avevo in mente questa serata..." dico tirando fuori dalla tasca della giacca una piccola scatola rettangolare, di forma allungata.

"Se non sbaglio qualcuno non aveva ancora ricevuto il suo regalo di compleanno..." sussurro, spingendo il misterioso pacchetto verso di te.

C'eravamo lasciate da qualche giorno ed eri da tua madre quando hai compiuto gli anni. 

"Il regalo lo avevo già preso prima che noi...beh, prima che succedesse quello che è successo...ma questa serata l'ho iniziata a pensare la sera che mi hai detto che saresti rimasta a Boston...e che mi avresti dato un'altra possibilità di far parte se non altro della tua vita" ti dico e vedo il tuo sguardo farsi serio, ma non triste.

Scarti il regalo, non riuscendo a resistere alla curiosità, anche se non abbassi lo sguardo da me finché non apri la confezione. 

"Jane...io...sono senza parole..."

"La logorroica dottoressa Isles resta senza parole? Non ci posso credere!" dico prendendoti in giro. Sorridi, e il tuo sorriso illumina questo posto...e il mio cuore.

"Ti piace?"

"È meravigliosa Jane" mi rispondi, cercando di metterti subito la splendida collana che ti ho regalato, ma vedo che hai qualche problema a chiuderla, così mi alzo per venire ad aiutarti. Per farlo mi chino dietro di te e passo le mie mani sul tuo collo...e spero davvero tu non abbia sentito che tremano leggermente per l'emozione, mista ad imbarazzo, del momento. Ci tenevo così tanto a darti questo regalo, e ogni volta che vedevo quella scatola nel cassetto del mobile mi faceva star male. Ho temuto che non te lo avrei visto indossare mai.

"Dietro c'è una piccola incisione, e per questa ho dovuto chiedere aiuto a Susie, quindi se è scritta male dimmelo che la strozzo..." preciso, prima di rimettermi seduta di fronte a te. Giri il ciondolo, per scoprire di cosa si tratta, non ci avevi ancora fatto caso. Leggi quelle parole tra te e te, mentre i tuoi occhi si fanno lucidi.

"Jane...io non...non so cosa dire" dici iniziando a singhiozzare.

"Ok, forse la scelta del greco non è stata delle migliori..."

Scoppi a ridere e mi riprendi: "È latino, Jane!"

"Lo so, scherzavo" ti dico, poi prendo fiato prima di continuare. Vedertelo al collo mi fa andare il cuore a mille.

"Pensa che Susie credeva mi servisse per cercare di accedere al tuo pc personale di nascosto. Le ho chiesto quale fosse la frase latina d'amore più bella in assoluto, facendoti passare per un inguaribile romantica. E se l'è bevuta...stare in mezzo ai morti non vi fa benissimo direi."

E sorridi...adoro quando lo fai.

"Omnia vincit amor" leggi quelle parole che ho scelto, guardandomi. I tuoi occhi sono pieni di amore per me, e il tuo sguardo assume un'intensità che mi lascia senza fiato. Accarezzi con la mano il mio viso, prima di attirarmi a te per baciarmi. Un bacio lento, casto ma in cui vogliamo far stare tutto l'amore che proviamo l'una per l'altra.

**Maura POV**

Leggo queste parole che hai scelto per me, per noi, per il nostro amore. Me le ripeto in testa come un mantra, perché ce ne saranno di difficoltà nel nostro percorso. 

Usciamo dal ristorante e non posso non pensare che questa sera mi hai davvero trattata come una regina.

Saliamo in macchina e nel tragitto metti la mano sulla mia gamba, e intreccio le tue dita alle mie. Quando lo faccio, ti volti per sorridermi, prima di tornare con lo sguardo attento sulla strada. 

"Jane, portami a casa tua" ti sussurro all'orecchio con voce bassa, quasi roca. Ho bisogno di togliermi dalla mente il ricordo di come è finita l'ultima volta che son stata da te, e mi sa che farà bene a entrambe. Ti sento premere più decisa l'acceleratore mentre, senza allontanarmi dal tuo orecchio, faccio lentamente salire la tua mano insieme alla mia lungo la mia coscia.


	22. Like a Virgin

**Maura POV**

Arriviamo al tuo appartamento, cerchi di infilare le chiavi nella porta, quando noto che le tue mani tremano. Ti guardo e probabilmente ti senti osservata, perché ti volti verso di me e riesco a leggere nei tuoi occhi di che si tratta. È emozione...hai messo così tanto di te in gioco questa sera, volevi che tutto fosse perfetto e ci sei riuscita. Riesci finalmente ad aprire e appena entriamo mi circondi con il braccio i fianchi per poi spingermi contro la porta, che avevi appena chiuso alle tue spalle. Ti prendi un secondo per chiuderla a chiave ed infilare il chiavistello. Non vuoi rischiare sorprese, come l'ultima volta. Finalmente puoi concentrarti su di me e non perdi un secondo di più prima di baciarmi, premendo il tuo corpo sul mio, schiacciandomi contro la porta. Le nostre lingue sembrano impegnate in una coreografia che conoscono a memoria e sono ballerine perfette di questo passo a due infuocato. Senza arretrare minimamente con il corpo, le tue labbra scendono sul collo, baciandolo e leccandolo avidamente, mentre la tua mano trova la cerniera del mio abito e la fa scorrere giù molto lentamente. 

"Questa volta, caro vestito, ho vinto io..." dici, e non posso non ridere. Vorrei avere il tuo senso dell'umorismo...ma ho te, e direi che va decisamente bene anche così. Ti allontani da me quel tanto che basta per riuscirmi a togliere l'abito e vedo i tuoi occhi così scuri, grandi, in cui mi perdo...la tua espressione è ancora nervosa. 

"Ehi che succede?" ti chiedo, non capendo il perché dell'esitazione che trovo nella tua espressione.

"Niente...è che...la tua bellezza..." dici con un filo di voce, roca, graffiata...la trovo così sexy. E il modo in cui mi guardi...qualunque donna darebbe qualsiasi cosa per essere guardata così, me inclusa. 

"Non è niente male nemmeno lei detective Rizzoli" rispondo e riesco a farti sorridere. 

Ti prendo il viso e lo avvicino al mio, baciandoti delicatamente. 

"Che ne dice di portarmi in camera, detective?" ti sussurro all'orecchio, e deglutisci a fatica. Non ti ho mai vista così...così...come se fosse la prima volta.

**Jane POV**

Davvero, non riesco a capire cosa mi stia prendendo. Mi sento come se fosse la prima volta...che ti bacio, che ti sfioro...che ammiro il tuo corpo. Non so a cosa sia dovuto. Forse è semplicemente perché per la prima volta ci siamo potute godere una serata "alla luce del sole", senza paura di sguardi indiscreti o di giudizi della gente. Ho tirato fuori il meglio di me, completo nuovo incluso. Volevo che tutto fosse perfetto. Voglio che tutto sia perfetto...che questa serata possa diventare una di quelle da raccontare quando ad un nostro anniversario ci chiederanno un aneddoto della nostra vita insieme. Realizzo che sto immaginando il nostro futuro...e l'unica cosa che so è che saremo insieme, o almeno me lo auguro.

Quando mi sussurri di portarti in camera da letto, decido che è il momento di mettere da parte questi pensieri, e ti prendo in braccio fino a raggiungere la mia stanza.

Mi siedo sul letto, con te a cavalcioni, tenendoti stretta, mentre inizio a baciarti le spalle, il petto. Le mie mani cercano subito il gancetto del tuo reggiseno e liberano rapidamente il tuo corpo da quell'impedimento. Mi spingi a distendermi con la schiena sulle lenzuola e inizi a sbottonarmi la camicia, abilmente ma con calma...sai che non c'è bisogno di avere fretta...la apri, scoprendo il mio corpo e mi accarezzi gli addominali, con gli occhi pieni di desiderio, mentre le mie dita si divertono a sfiorare i tuoi capezzoli, che a quel contatto diventano subito turgidi. 

Le tue mani scendono...vuoi togliere quel che resta dei miei vestiti. In un attimo ti alzi per sfilarmi completamente i pantaloni, poi ti siedi sulle ginocchia e il tuo viso inizia a baciarmi il basso ventre sopra il tessuto sottile degli slip. Mi baci nel punto più sensibile e la stoffa madida tradisce la mia eccitazione. Alzo la schiena e mi metto seduta per togliermi definitivamente la camicia, come se questo potesse in qualche modo sollevarmi dalla sensazione di caldo che avverto, mentre mi sfili gli slip...i tuoi movimenti sono così armoniosi, sembrano quasi seguire una delicata melodia. Ti alzi quel tanto che basta per avvicinare il viso al mio petto e passi le tue mani dietro alla schiena per togliermi anche l'ultimo capo che ti separa dalla visione completa del mio corpo. Sembri contemplarmi...mi baci proprio in mezzo al petto e sento le tue unghie lasciare dei segni sulla mia schiena. La tua lingua traccia una linea dritta sul mio addome mentre le tue unghie scendono, scavando sempre più nella mia carne e nella mia anima. Ti rimetti seduta sulle gambe e la tua testa si avvicina alla mia intimità e inizio a pensare che se c'è la possibilità di vedere il paradiso da vivi, questo ne è decisamente un esempio. Vorrei non smettessi mai questa tortura, ma più di tutto voglio farti mia. Completamente e solamente mia. 

Mi spingo verso il centro del letto e cerco di tirare fuori la mia voce più sensuale quando ti invito a sdraiarti sul letto con me. Non ti fai pregare, i tuoi occhi nocciola hanno una luce particolare, intensa.

Ti metti comoda e afferrandoti per il bacino, ti avvicino a me, facendoti scivolare tra le lenzuola fino ad averti completamente sotto di me...mi fai perdere il controllo di me. Mi sistemo con una gamba tra le tue e delicatamente porto la tua gamba libera su, lungo il mio fianco.

"Jane, io...ti amo...perdutamente" sussurri, accarezzandomi i capelli. Con la testa cerco quel tocco, lo inseguo...mi fa stare bene, mi seduce, come fosse un canto di sirene.

"Ti amo anch'io, Maura" rispondo dolcemente, la voce cullata dalla tenerezza che mi dona quel contatto. Ti sfioro la spalla...sento la tua pelle fremere al passaggio delle mie dita, chiudi gli occhi e il tuo respiro si fa più intenso. Inizio a muovere il bacino contro il tuo, prima lentamente poi affondando sempre di più ad ogni spinta. Assecondi i miei movimenti...i nostri corpi creano una sincronia perfetta, i nostri respiri un solo soffio, i nostri sguardi formano una congiunzione perfetta.

Non stacco gli occhi dai tuoi nemmeno per un attimo, e quando li vedo spalancarsi capisco che stai per raggiungere il culmine...allora intensifico ancora di più le mie spinte...urli il mio nome mentre vieni per me. Non ne avrò mai abbastanza...un altro paio di spinte e ti raggiungo...dove l'aria è rarefatta e tutto sembra avere colori più accesi. Ho voglia di baciarti...non solo sulle labbra. Ti bacio ripetutamente il viso, le guance, la fronte e poi resto lì, con il volto ad un palmo dal tuo. Sorridendo di pura e vera felicità.

Restiamo accoccolate un po' prima di metterci a dormire...è così intimo come momento, in questa stanza dove c'è solo amore...il nostro amore. Hai la testa appoggiata al mio petto, quando ti rivolgi a me rompendo il silenzio in cui ci stavamo cullando.

"Che c'è Jane?" Mi chiedi. Deduco che tu abbia sentito il mio cuore accelerare. 

"Maura...ho deciso: domani dirò a Frankie di noi" esclamo. Come se fosse facile...dopo la reazione di mia madre sinceramente non ho la più pallida idea di cosa aspettarmi. Ma voglio essere io a dirlo...è il mio fratellino. E più il tempo passa, più rischio che la notizia gli arrivi da mia madre, quindi meglio che mi faccia coraggio.

"Beh mi sembra magnifico..." mi dici, interrompendoti come se sapessi che non è tutto. 

"E poi, quando lo vorrai, potremo rendere la cosa ufficiale" continuo. Mi sento come se mi fossi nascosta, dopo aver lanciato una granata, nell'attesa di sentirla esplodere.

"Dici sul serio?" mi chiedi e non so come interpretare la tua domanda.

"Perché? Non credi dovremmo?" ti chiedo a mia volta. Cavolo, Jane, che ti è saltato in mente?

"Lo vorrei tanto...ma devi essere tu a volerlo. Io non ho mai avuto problemi, la mia famiglia adottiva non vive qui e considerato il poco attaccamento che mi hanno dimostrato negli anni, non mi importa del loro giudizio, ma per te ovviamente è totalmente diverso. Conta poi che negli anni ho sviluppato un certo distacco per quanto riguarda le opinioni della gente. Non meno importante, al lavoro sono sicura che la nostra professionalità non ne verrà influenzata"

Il modo in cui analizzi minuziosamente tutti i dettagli è una tua caratteristica fondamentale, che adoro: riesci sempre ad avere una visione lucida, distaccata in senso buono, delle cose e mi aiuti a rimettere sempre tutto nella giusta prospettiva. 

"Bastava un si o un no, Mau" dico sarcastica, e il mio tono mi fa guadagnare una cuscinata in faccia. Ok me la sono meritata.


	23. Hey Brother

**Jane POV**

Ho invitato mio fratello a bere una birra da me dopo il lavoro, così potrò parlarci e dirgli finalmente di noi. Mi avevi chiesto se volessi che ci fossi anche tu, ma ho preferito dirti di no...non voglio rischiare che tu assista ad un altro dramma famigliare.

Arriviamo nel mio appartamento e stappo due bottiglie, passandogliene una. Parliamo un po' dell'ultima partita dei Red Sox...e mi ritrovo a pensare che probabilmente è stata la convivenza con lui a farmi diventare un maschiaccio. Ma in fondo non mi dispiace: abbiamo sembra avuto un bel rapporto, o meglio...un rapporto normale, da fratelli. Prese in giro, scherzi, dispetti...la nostra infanzia non sarebbe potuta essere più felice.

"Jane, che è successo con la mamma? Mi ha chiesto di te: le ho domandato come mai non vi foste sentite ed è andata via arrabbiata..." mi chiede a bruciapelo.

"Frankie, c'è una cosa di cui devo parlarti. Mi sto frequentando con qualcuno..." gli dico, sempre più titubante. Se avesse la stessa reazione di mia madre, sarebbe dura da sopportare. Abbiamo sempre vissuto in simbiosi, ha seguito perfino le mie orme in polizia...mi ha sempre reso una sorella maggiore molto orgogliosa.

"Fammi indovinare...la mamma non approva questo qualcuno, giusto?"

"Si..." gli rispondo, sempre più in ansia sentendo il momento vicino.

"Beh per prenderla così deve avercela proprio con lui..."

"...è Maura..." lo dico così, e mi sento libera ma anche sulla difensiva, aspettando che scoppi la bomba.

"...il tuo telefono? Non l'ho sentito suonare..." risponde, con tutta l'innocenza di questo mondo. Ho sempre trovato divertente prenderlo in giro per il modo in cui certe volte non ci arriva proprio, anche se siamo simili anche in questo.

"No Frankie...Maura è quella persona" 

"Oh..." risponde, con faccia esterrefatta.

"Sai dire solo 'Oh'?" gli rispondo, incalzandolo. Ho bisogno di sapere cosa pensa di noi. Tipo subito, non tra 2 mesi.

"Cioè...ehm...con Frost abbiamo qualche volta scherzato sul fatto che vi comportiate come una coppia...per come bisticciate, per il fatto che spesso completate una le frasi dell'altra, senza contare che praticamente vivete in simbiosi."

Vede la mia faccia perplessa e capisce che quello che voglio sentire è altro.

"Cioè Jane, wow...sono felice per voi, per te, ovviamente!" dice, abbracciandomi. E finalmente posso tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

"Oh grazie Frankie" gli rispondo. Ancora una volta non mi ha delusa. 

"Cioè ho pensato in passato giocassi nell'alta squadra, ma dopo Casey, sinceramente avevo cambiato idea. Però vi ci vedo, secondo me siete una bella coppia. Ma...posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Certo dimmi..." gli chiedo, ormai la conversazione è tutta in discesa. Finché non mi fa quella domanda.

"Ma a letto? Eh...ci sa fare come sembra vero?" Mi chiede ammiccante, battendomi il gomito sul fianco.

Sembra diventata la classica conversazione sulle donne tra amici al bar...e anche se sono imbarazzata leggermente dalla domanda, la interpreto come un buon segno.

"Che scemo che sei Frankie..." faccio una piccola pausa nel rispondergli.

"Comunque anche meglio di quanto tu possa immaginare! Ah, fra parentesi, Maura è off-limits se vuoi continuare a vivere...intendo off anche solo dai tuoi pensieri!"

"Oh, si, certo certo...consideralo fatto! Ma mi spieghi che è successo con mamma?" mi chiedi. Inizio a raccontargli tutto e fa male come sei fosse appena successo. 

"Jane, devi stare tranquilla...prima o poi la mamma capirà...e poi sai che non riesce a sopportare di non essere vicina alla sua bambina, ma soprattutto di non poter ficcanasare liberamente nella sua vita" mi dice, con tono bonario, pizzicandomi le guance. Con un pugno sulla spalla lo rimetto subito al suo posto...che scemo di fratello che mi ritrovo.

Anche stavolta non mi ha deluso.


	24. Tears in heaven

_Qualche tempo dopo..._

**Jane POV**

"Maura, dimmi che sei pronta...c'è la partita stasera!" dico sbuffando. La giornata è stata parecchio pesante e ho solo voglia di divano, birra e te che mi dai curiosità scientifiche assurde sul baseball. Abbiamo trovato la nostra dimensione, passo praticamente tutto il mio tempo da te e la cosa non mi dispiace affatto. Al lavoro ormai anche i muri sanno di noi, e fortunatamente nessuno, nemmeno ai piani alti, sembra avere qualcosa da ridire in merito: sappiamo tenere ben divisi lavoro e vita privata e non ci sono regolamenti disciplinari in contrario. 

Con mia madre, beh...non la vedo da un po' ma Frankie mi tiene aggiornata, e sono sicura farà lo stesso con lei. Spero davvero torni in sé, perché la nostra distanza inizia a pesarmi.

"Ma stasera mi avevi promesso che saremmo andate a quella serata al Museo..." mi guardi con gli occhioni imploranti. Come faccio a dirti di no...e poi te l'avevo promesso.

"Ah, hai ragione...allora a maggior ragione muoviti! Se devo incastrarmi in un abito da sera, voglio avere almeno il tempo per bermi un paio di bicchierini!" rispondo, facendoti l'occhiolino. Cosa non farei per te, Maura.

Uso il bagno di servizio per farmi la doccia e prepararmi. Non mi abituerò mai ai tuoi rituali di bellezza...che poi, manco ne avessi bisogno! Penso sempre che la tua espressione più bella sia al mattino, struccata, quando ti volti verso di me per darmi il buongiorno, magari con delle occhiaie solo leggermente accennate, perché non ti ho lasciato molto tempo di dormire.

Finalmente sei pronta e ti vedo scendere le scale, quando il sorso di Whiskey rischia di andarmi di traverso. Hai un vestito nuovo, razza di acquistatrice compulsiva che non sei altro...ma se serve a sorprendermi così ogni volta ben venga. Penso che la mia espressione sia la stessa di Roger Rabbit quando vede Jessica: in effetti a causa tua molte volte mi sono un po' sentita come lui. 

"Che eleganza, Detective" mi dici, appena mi vedi.

"Era per non far sfigurare la mia donna...l'ha per caso vista qui in giro?" ti rispondo, con un tono di voce basso, quasi graffiato. So quanto questo abbia effetto su di te, e me la godo. 

"Baciami, scema" mi dici, afferrandomi per i fianchi, attirandomi a te. 

"Sei stupenda...e hai un vestito nuovo" ci tengo a farti sapere che l'ho notato, visto che mi hai pregata di aiutarti ad uscire dal tunnel dello shopping sfrenato.

"Era così bello...e solo: era l'ultimo pezzo rimasto di questo modello ed era circondato da altri non simili a lui, poverino" ne parli come di un cucciolo abbandonato sul ciglio della strada e non riesco a trattenere un sorriso.

"Dai dottoressa, andiamo...prima che ci veda la mia donna, sa è un po' gelosa e lavora tutto il giorno sulla gente morta. Non penso sia il tipo giusto da far arrabbiare" ti sussurro sogghignando, mentre ci avviamo verso la porta.

La serata si rivela più divertente di quanto immaginassi: non ti stacchi nemmeno un attimo da me e ti diverti a raccontarmi la storia dei capolavori esposti per questa mostra temporanea. Non ho mai capito granché di arte, ma tu hai una tale enfasi nello spiegare quello che stiamo ammirando, che non puoi non coinvolgermi. 

Usciamo dalla mostra e ci avviamo verso casa. Ad un certo punto vediamo lungo la strada una donna a terra sul marciapiede, mi fai cenno di fermarmi, proprio mentre sto già accostando. Sei già sul punto di scendere, quando ti faccio segno di aspettare.

"Meglio che prenda questa, non si sa mai" dico estraendo dalla borsetta la pistola.

Scendiamo e tu ti avvicini alla donna, mentre io guardo in giro per controllare che non ci sia nessuno. 

"È ferita, le hanno sparato all'addome ma respira ancora...chiamo il 911" mi dici, tirando fuori il telefono. 

"Si, sono la dottoressa Maura Isles, abbiamo una donna con ferita da arma da fuoco, ci troviamo sulla Parker all'incrocio con Ruggles Street. Fate..."

Mi giro per un secondo a guardarti. È un attimo, ma tutto ciò che sento dopo è freddo e due rumori cupi che mi rimbombano nelle orecchie. Mi ritrovo a terra e riesco a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti...mi fa male il fianco, così avvicino la mano prima di portarla davanti agli occhi e la vedo piena di sangue, del mio sangue. E tu? Non ti vedo, così mi sforzo di girarmi per averti nel mio campo visivo...sento che la contrazione dei muscoli per farlo mi sta facendo uscire altro sangue. Non so per quanto riuscirò a restare cosciente, ma ora ti vedo...e sei distesa. Non ti muovi...perché non ti muovi Maura? No no no!!

Dammi un cenno, ti prego...cerco di trascinarmi con le braccia per avvicinarmi a te, vedere come stai, ma il mio corpo non sembra essere dello stesso parere. Sento un rumore di sirene di un'ambulanza in lontananza, poi più niente.


	25. Worried about you

**Jane POV**

Apro gli occhi lentamente, sembra così difficile riuscire a farlo, mi chiedo come mai, mentre sento la testa pesante come un masso. Mi ci vuole qualche secondo per mettere a fuoco l'immagine, e mi rendo conto di non essere a casa: questo non è il mio letto e la stanza ha pareti colorate di un verde tenue, quindi non sono nemmeno da te. Vedo i macchinari e l'arredamento della stanza, e capisco che mi trovo in ospedale, ma non ricordo come sia successo. C'è Frankie che dorme sulla sedia vicino al letto e guardando la finestra mi rendo conto che è l'alba. Mi muovo leggermente per mettermi seduta, quando sento un dolore lancinante al fianco, vicino ad una costola: non trattengo un lamento di dolore, mentre porto entrambe le mani all'origine di quella sensazione. Frankie si sveglia sentendo i miei lamenti. 

"Jane, Jane ferma...non ti muovere, o strapperai i punti così" mi dice preoccupato, aiutandomi a tornare distesa. 

"Frankie...che..." faccio fatica a parlare, sembra uno sforzo sovrumano pronunciare anche qualche semplice parola.

"Ben svegliata Jane...ci hai fatto prendere un bello spavento" mi dice sollevato. La mia mente cerca di recuperare i pezzi mancanti, ma non ci riesce. Sento di nuovo una fitta al fianco, come una pugnalata.

"Maura..." è tutto ciò che riesco a dire, e vedo la sua faccia farsi più tesa. Se mi è successo qualcosa, perché lei non è qui?

"Maura è nell'altra stanza..." e a sentirgli pronunciare queste parole, il mio corpo reagisce da solo. Nell'altra stanza? Che è successo? Sei stata ferita anche tu? Mio fratello mi blocca per le spalle, costringendomi a stare ferma, quando il mio unico istinto sarebbe quello di venire da te. Anche a costo di sentire dolore ad ogni minimo movimento. 

"No, Jane! Devi restare a letto..." mi dice mentre cerco di liberarmi da quella presa, di venire a vedere che succede. Il dolore al fianco si fa più intenso e vedo una macchia rossa sul mio camice, all'altezza della ferita, che si allarga, mentre mio fratello urla per richiamare l'attenzione di una delle infermiere. Lo guardo e mentre con le mani sto ancora cercando di divincolarmi da lui vedo un'infermiera entrare ed avvicinarsi a me, prima di iniettare qualcosa nella flebo che mi ritrovo attaccato. Ed è di nuovo freddo, ed è di nuovo buio.

Il risveglio questa volta sembra un po' meno confuso. Anche se non sono convinta di essere del tutto lucida, quando seduta al mio capezzale vedo mia madre. Appena apro gli occhi, mi saluta, titubante.

"Ciao Jane, come ti senti?" 

"Ciao mamma...insomma, ho avuto giorni migliori immagino" le rispondo sarcastica.

"Tuo fratello è andato a mangiare qualcosa...così gli ho dato il cambio" mi chiede come se volesse il mio benestare per stare al mio capezzale.

"Va bene, mamma" rispondo. In fondo sono contenta che sia qui...era tanto che non la vedevo.

Capisco che la mia mente riesce a ritornare indietro nel tempo e provo a vedere se riesco a rimettere insieme i pezzi di quello che dev'essere successo. La mia mano sembra seguire questo mio pensiero e va a posarsi sulla ferita. Rivedo come delle istantanee nella mia testa...eravamo alla mostra, poi stavamo tornando a casa in auto, tu mi fai cenno di fermarmi, quel rumore sordo e freddo, il dolore e il respiro che si fa più corto, io cerco di trascinarmi verso di te, senza riuscire a vedere come stai.

"Maura?" chiedo preoccupata, cercando di alzarmi. Mia madre mi trattiene e non oppongo resistenza. Non voglio sentire di nuovo quella sensazione, quel freddo e buio laceranti. Nessuno però mi ha ancora detto come stai

"Mi dispiace, Jane, davvero..." mi dice e in un attimo il mio mondo crolla. Sento il panico crescere rapidamente dentro di me, non ci credo, non può essere.

"Oddio Jane, scusami, non volevo dire...intendevo che mi dispiace di non aver capito. Di te, di voi...di aver reagito in quel modo" aggiunge e posso tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Riesco a calmarmi ma staccherei la testa a mia madre per avermi fatto provare una sensazione simile, anche solo per qualche secondo.

"Mamma...mi hai fatto prendere un colpo" dico normalizzando il mio respiro.

Poi continuo: "Sono felice tu sia qui, dico davvero" e per un attimo sembro dimenticare tutto il resto, perfino te. Ma si tratta di un attimo in fondo, ho bisogno di risposte. E mi servono ora.

"Che è successo? Come sta Maura? Voglio vederla..."

"Jane stai calma, hai riportato una brutta ferita. Ho temuto di averti persa..." mi dice. Non sta prendendo tempo, conosce la mia impazienza, eppure non mi ha ancora risposto.

"Maura è nella stanza di fianco, ma prima che cerchi di alzarti per andare da lei, ti dico già che non è possibile vederla". Sento il sangue gelarsi nelle vene. Non è un buon segno...non è affatto un buon segno. Capisce che mi servono più informazioni e inizia a raccontarmi che quella che abbiamo soccorso era un'informatrice della narcotici: gli uomini della gang che seguiva l'avevano beccata e volevano farla tacere per sempre. Le avevano appena sparato e stavano per scappare, quando hanno visto che ci siamo fermate. Appena ci hanno viste, hanno aperto il fuoco, per evitare che riuscissimo a salvarla e che potesse parlare. Sono scappati quando hanno sentito le sirene arrivare...non avevi ancora chiuso la telefonata al 911 quando ci hanno sparato, così hanno mandato altre ambulanze e la polizia. La ragazza è fuori pericolo, miracolosamente, e Frankie e Korsak l'hanno già interrogata per risalire a chi ha sparato. Questo mi consola, le indagini avranno più possibilità di portare ai colpevoli.

"Tu hai riportato una ferita al torace...hanno detto che qualche centimetro più in alto e avresti rischiato di rimetterci il polmone, se non peggio...Maura invece..." si interrompe, e il mio cuore accelera, implorando risposte. Si passa la mano sugli occhi, per asciugare le lacrime che iniziano a bagnarle il volto.

"Maura...ha riportato una ferita alla testa. L'hanno operata d'urgenza e sembra essere andato tutto bene"

"Mamma, cosa intendi con _sembra_?" le chiedo, la mia voce sempre più incerta, tremante...ho paura.

"L'operazione è andata bene, ma hanno detto di dover aspettare che si svegli per poter escludere ci siano deficit" mi risponde. Ora davvero mi sta crollando il mondo...non ti sei ancora svegliata. Hai subito un intervento. Ti hanno sparato. Non riesco ad accettare che sia successo tutto questo. Io ho accettato che fare il mio lavoro implichi la possibilità di restare coinvolti in una sparatoria, ma tu...questo non fa parte del tuo lavoro.

Devo venire da te, ho bisogno di vederti...non posso stare qui mentre...

"Jane stai ferma, il dottore ha detto che non ti puoi muovere ancora" mi riprende, con dolcezza. Deve aver preso davvero un brutto spavento.

"Mamma, Maura è ferita, da sola..." protesto e cerco di divincolarmi dalla sua presa.

"Non è da sola. È arrivata Hope e non l'ha lasciata nemmeno per un minuto, se non quando l'ho convinta a bere un caffè con me mentre Frankie le dava il cambio. Non ti devi preoccupare..." mi dice, così mi calmo. Almeno non sei sola...per quanto tua madre non rientri nella lista delle persone che preferisco, saperti con lei mi tranquillizza. Ciò non toglie il desiderio che ho di vederti, di vedere come stai, di starti vicina.

"Dì ad Hope di passare da me quando può. Ok?" Le chiedo, gentilmente ma in modo deciso. Se c'è qualcuno che possa spiegarmi come stai, come stai davvero, e che possa farlo in modo a me comprensibile, quella è Hope.

"Certo tesoro"

Chiudo gli occhi, cercando di concentrarmi, come per far arrivare il mio pensiero a te, ed esserti accanto, anche solo così...non mi basta, ma per ora dovrò accontentarmi.

"Jane...ehi Jane sveglia. C'è una persona che vuole salutarti" è la voce di mia madre. Sono ancora abbastanza intontita, quando sento una voce che non sentivo da molto.

"Ciao Jane, perdonami se ti ho svegliata. Se avessi saputo che stavi dormendo, avrei impedito a tua madre di disturbarti"...riconosco questa voce. È Hope. _Maura._

"No no ha fatto benissimo...ci sono novità su Maura? Si è svegliata?" dico mentre le vedo guardarmi come per dirmi di stare calma. Mi sto agitando e non dovrei. 

"Ancora no Jane, ma ti assicuro che in certi casi può succedere che il risveglio richieda un po' più del previsto..." inizia a spiegarmi delle tue condizioni, che il personale medico è riuscito ad intervenire tempestivamente e che il problema non era tanto l'estensione della ferita riportata, quanto il punto delicato su cui hanno dovuto operare, ma non ci sono motivi clinici per cui tu non debba riuscire a recuperare totalmente. 

"E se non dovesse succedere? In questo caso, quali sarebbero conseguenze?" Le chiedo. Sembro determinata a farmi del male, ma voglio sapere cosa stai rischiando davvero. Stavo controllando io il perimetro, mentre tu assistevi la ragazza...non sono riuscita a vedere quei tizi...non sono riuscita a proteggerti.

"No Jane, non è il momento di pensare a questo. Tua madre mi ha detto che la ferita sta guarendo, ne sono lieta... Angela, posso chiederle di lasciarci un momento da sole? Avrei bisogno di parlare un momento con Jane" si rivolge a mia madre, che mi guarda per assicurarsi che vada tutto bene e poi fa un cenno con il capo prima di uscire dalla stanza. Non penso Hope sia così meschina da approfittare del momento per infierire su di me, ma mi chiedo il perché di questa sua richiesta.


	26. Wake me up when it’s all over

Mia madre esce dalla stanza e Hope si avvicina per parlarmi.

"Jane, so che l'ultima volta che abbiamo parlato a quattr'occhi non è stata una serata facile per te. Non ti ho mai ringraziata, così voglio farlo ora" mi dice, prendendo posto sulla poltrona vicino al mio letto. Sarà anche nata e cresciuta a Boston, ma tua madre ha un aplomb molto British in tutto quello che fa. 

"Non è decisamente una cosa di cui vado fiera...ma io e Maura, non so ancora come, l'abbiamo superata" le rispondo, non voglio meriti per averti fatto del male, per essermi lasciata convincere dai suoi ragionamenti. Tua madre ha sempre saputo di noi, ha sempre saputo dei tuoi sentimenti per me, e quando te l'aveva chiesto non hai trovato motivo per non dirglielo. Sarebbe stata l'unica a saperlo finché noi non avremmo deciso di dirlo ad altri.

"Lo so...ed è per questo che ti volevo parlare. Quando ci sentiamo, Maura mi racconta sempre di te, del vostro rapporto: giuro, non l'ho mai sentita tanto felice. Quando ha deciso di tornare a Boston, invece di trasferirsi con me a Londra, ho capito che era impossibile non avesse a che fare con te. Anche se non sembrava rendersene conto nemmeno lei. Aveva capito in fondo di non poter fare a meno di te nella sua vita, solo che non lo avrebbe mai ammesso!"

Sei tornata per lo stesso motivo per cui ti avevo lasciata andare.

"E ho capito che il tuo gesto, fare di tutto per lasciarla libera di prendere qualunque strada volesse, è stato un gesto di grande amore...proprio perché non è stato semplice" e non posso che emozionarmi sentendo queste parole.

"Amo Maura con tutto il mio cuore" le dico, in modo onesto, puro, come solo la verità detta semplicemente sa essere. Poi continuo, cercando di sistemarmi meglio sul letto, che trovo sempre più tremendamente scomodo.

"Lasciarla andare quella sera, facendola soffrire, è stata la sfida più dura che ho dovuto affrontare...ma la gioia che mi ha dato vederla tornare da me, dopo qualche peripezia lo ammetto...beh non ha prezzo! Sua figlia ha un cuore grande, dottoressa Martin. E io...non sono stata in grado di proteggerla" e dicendo queste ultime parole sento una rabbia verso me stessa crescermi dentro. Migliore recluta del mio corso all'Accademia, la più giovane a ricevere la nomina di Detective, e non ho saputo difendere la persona più importante della mia vita.

"Jane, non fartene una colpa, te ne prego. Sono sicura tu abbia fatto del tuo meglio" mi risponde, cercando di dare sollievo ai miei tormenti, il che mi sorprende. È protettiva con te, seppur a modo suo, per cui non mi sarei certo aspettata una reazione del genere. Oggettivamente ha ragione: era buio e l'illuminazione stradale non era un granché...ma penso che comunque avrei potuto guardare meglio, stare più attenta...avrei potuto chiamare rinforzi prima di uscire dall'auto, oppure farti stare in auto e scendere da sola...non mi danno pace questi pensieri. Se ne accorge anche Hope, che mi ridesta dai miei pensieri dicendomi delle parole che mai mi sarei aspettata di sentirle dire:

"Jane, non smettere mai di amare mia figlia come la ami. Voglio che tu me lo prometta..." mi chiede prendendomi la mano tra le sue. Ha la pelle morbida come la tua: chissà se hai preso da lei la tua fissa per i rituali per la pelle. Chiudo appena gli occhi, per cullarmi nell'illusione che siano tue quelle mani, che sia tu seduta qui di fianco a me...lo vorrei, lo vorrei davvero.

"Glielo prometto, dottoressa Martin" la guardo sorridendole, prima di chiederle quando secondo lei potrò iniziare a tormentare gli infermieri per portarmi da te.

"Appena la ferita sarà rimarginata...Maura è stabile, quindi per come la vedo io, a patto che non ti sforzi troppo, direi già domani, Jane" mi risponde, concludendo la frase facendomi l'occhiolino. 

Seguo le parole di tua madre alla lettera, e appena mi sveglio l'indomani chiedo a mia madre di chiamare l'infermiera. 

"Portatemi da Maura" dico perentoria.

In realtà mi ci vuole qualche tentativo, prima di riuscire a vedere il mio desiderio realizzarsi. Mi costringono a sedermi sulla sedia a rotelle, per non rischiare di riaprire i punti sulla ferita. Se tutto va bene, promettendo di non fare sforzi, potrebbero dimettermi domani. Ma non posso pensare di andare a casa senza di te. 

Mi spingono fino ad arrivare di fianco a te, per poi lasciarci da sole. Quello che vedo mi gela il sangue: la tua pelle è ancora più chiara, sulla tempia un evidente segno di ferita da arma da fuoco. Tranquilla, non ha intaccato il cuoio capelluto, narcisista!

Ti prendo la mano, toccando la tua pelle, e ora mi sembra tutto così tremendamente reale: hai una mascherina per aiutarti a respirare, ma senza quella sembreresti semplicemente addormentata. 

"Maura..." non riesco a dire altro. Non mi rendo nemmeno conto di piangere fin quando le lacrime non mi rigano il viso, fino a raggiungere il mento, dandomi prurito nel sentirle pronte a staccarsi definitivamente dalla mia pelle. Non avrei mai pensato di vederti così. Nemmeno nei miei peggiori incubi. E questo è decisamente peggio di un incubo. 

Ad un certo punto sento qualcuno entrare, così mi volto, cercando di ricompormi.

"Oh mi scusi, ero venuto a vedere come stava...passo dopo" dice il dottore, rivolgendosi a me, preparandosi già ad uscire.

"Lei è il dottore di Maura?" gli chiedo.

"Si...salve sono il dottor Wilson, ho operato la dottoressa Isles...lei deve essere la Detective Rizzoli, vero?"

"Si, sono Jane Rizzoli, piacere di conoscerla" gli rispondo, dandogli la mano. Al tuo risveglio, ricordami di fare qualche battuta sul fatto che ti sei beccata un dottore carino, per la gioia delle nostre madri. 

"Mi può dire come sta?" gli chiedo, sperando che la risposta sia diversa da...

"È stabile, non sapremo di più finché non si sveglierà"...diversa da questa.

Poi continua, avvicinandosi a me e mettendo la mano sulla mia spalla.

"Da quel che so, la dottoressa Isles è famosa per la sua determinazione, e per essere in grado di uscire sempre con abilità da ogni situazione...vedrà ce la farà"

_È nota anche come la 'Regina dei Morti', se è per questo, dottore..._ ma fortunatamente scaccio questo pensiero prima che mi esca di bocca. O che si fissi troppo nella mia mente.

Resto finché mi è concesso con te...alcune persone sono convinte che faccia bene parlare ai pazienti in coma, ma non riesco a dirti assolutamente nulla. A questo pensiero, immagino che tu ti svegli solo per iniziare a darmi una serie di statistiche sull'incidenza positiva della comunicazione con pazienti...ok, tu sicuramente troveresti un modo complicato per dirlo, con più facilità di me. Hai capito il concetto.

Sento gli occhi pesanti, credo che prenderò sonno sulla sedia a rotelle, tenendoti la mano...solo per cinque minuti.

_Ricordo questo profumo...sa di sabbia e sole, ed è il vento che lo porta. Ma c'è anche un altro profumo, che sento farsi più vicino, e sembra non seguire la direzione del vento. Apro gli occhi e vedo il mare...credo di ricordare questo posto. Ricordo quel breve sentiero che dal giardino permette di arrivare alla spiaggia, il legno chiaro della terrazza su cui mi trovo...poi un tocco, il tuo tocco...le tue mani avvolgono il mio addome, mentre mi abbracci da dietro. Mi appoggio con entrambe le mani sulla ringhiera, mettendo da parte il mio bicchiere di vino._

_"Quanto mi era mancato questo posto" mi sussurri teneramente all'orecchio, prima di appoggiare il mento sulla mia spalla. La mia mano destra raggiunge le tue, quasi a volergli impedire di interrompere quell'abbraccio._

_"Anche a me Maura" ti dico, girandomi verso di te per lasciarti un tenero bacio sulla tempia._

_"Omnia vincit amor" mi sussurri all'orecchio._

"Jane... Jane svegliati tesoro" sento la voce di mia madre in lontananza.

"Ancora 5 minuti mamma, prometto che non farò tardi per l'autobus" ma mia madre non desiste, e realizzo che non ho più 8 anni e non devo andare a scuola. Allora perché mi sta scuotendo per farmi svegliare a tutti i costi. Forse...

Apro gli occhi e le chiedo:

"Ok sono sveglia, buongiorno...che c'è mamma?"

"Jane...si tratta di Maura"


	27. Take me home

Non posso aspettare la sedia a rotelle, non posso aspettare l'infermiera...non posso aspettare. Mi trascino più veloce che posso nella tua stanza, appoggiandomi alle pareti che mi conducono fino a lì.

C'è tua madre seduta al tuo fianco, ma appena entrò nella stanza si volta verso di me e ti dice: "Mi sa che hai una visita". Si alza e viene verso di me...si ferma, il tempo necessario per appoggiare una mano sulla mia spalla, facendomi percepire il suo sollievo e, in qualche modo, la sua approvazione al nostro rapporto.

"Detective..." mi sussurri. La tua voce è sottile, come un filo sul punto di spezzarsi. Fragile, come la mia capacità di trattenere l'emozione al vedere che sei sveglia. E che sai chi sono. 

Mi avvicino al tuo letto e vedo meglio il tuo sorriso...e non riesco più a trattenere queste fottute testarde lacrime di gioia che vogliono a tutti i costi uscire, accompagnate da una risata incontrollata di sollievo.

"Sei così bella quando mostri la tua felicità" mi dici con tenerezza. Ti sfioro il viso, spostandoti una ciocca di capelli, per vedere meglio i tuoi occhi. Così accesi, vigili...salvi. Prendo la tua mano tra le mie, la accarezzo con dolcezza. Non mi sono mai resa conto così tanto e così bene di quanto la felicità sia fragile come nelle ultime ore. 

"Posso avere un bacio?" Mi chiedi, con gli occhi pieni dello stesso amore che ho visto così tante volte su di essi...tante ma non saranno mai abbastanza. Mi chino su di te, avvicinando le mie labbra ad un soffio dalle tue prima di baciarti. 

"Maura...io..." balbetto, rendendomi conto di non riuscire a formulare una frase di senso compiuto. Mi siedo, cercando di realizzare che stai bene, che sta accadendo davvero.

"Va tutto bene, Jane" mi dici, facendomi sentire la tua presa sulla mia mano...va tutto bene...queste parole sembrano spezzare definitivamente quel filo, così scoppio in un pianto liberatorio. 

"Dovete esservi presi tutti un bello spavento...mia madre mi ha detto che stai meglio, ma vorrei sentirlo dire da te."

Mentre mi dici questo, senza smettere un secondo di rivolgermi uno dei tuoi più bei sorrisi, la tua voce è incerta, provata, come è ovvio che sia.

Faccio di sì con la testa, ma in modo poco convinto: so che dovrei sentirmi sollevata, ma non riesco ad esserlo del tutto.

"Lo sai vero che non ti faranno tornare subito al lavoro?" 

Sai quanto vorrei poter rientrare in servizio e aiutare gli altri a prendere i bastardi che ci hanno fatto questo. Ti faccio cenno con la testa, non sono ancora riuscire a dirti più di mezza parola. Ma ora il mio solo pensiero sei tu e sono sicura che Frankie e Korsak staranno facendo del loro meglio per venirne a capo. 

"Jane...pensi di riuscire a dirmi qualcosa?" 

"Non ne sono sicura..." mi viene da ridere mentre te lo dico. Adesso sono io che voglio un bacio...ma sai come sono, non perdo tempo a chiedertelo. Quel semplice contatto delle nostre labbra sembra sciogliere la mia tensione, e lo approfondisco, dimenticandomi per un secondo dove ci troviamo. Mi stacco, lievemente imbarazzata...rido e tu con me.

Resto qui con te, ci facciamo compagnia finché non ti addormenti, stremata: è stata una giornata impegnativa. Devi riposare, e anch'io...ti saluto lasciandoti un leggero bacio sulla fronte.

"Buona notte amore mio" ti sussurro, prima di tornare nella mia stanza.

_Una settimana dopo_

"Ehi tesoro, sei pronta?" dico bussando alla porta della tua stanza. Finalmente oggi ti riporto a casa dall'ospedale. Mi sembri ancora più bella, finalmente indossi i tuoi vestiti invece di quell'orrendo camice. 

"Eccomi..." rispondi, prendendo su la borsa, che ti rubo subito dalle mani. Ti aspettano diversi giorni di convalescenza, in cui sarai assolutamente servita e riverita dalla sottoscritta. Ancor prima che finissi la mia convalescenza, hanno arrestato i nostri due aggressori, così ho preso l'occasione per prendermi qualche giorno per badare a te. Sei l'unico motivo valido per mettere in secondo piano il mio lavoro, dovresti esserne onorata!

L'infermiera ti spinge con la carrozzina fino all'uscita, l'abbraccio per ringraziarla: so che è il suo lavoro, ma si è presa cura di entrambe in modo davvero splendido...un po' di gratitudine non guasta.

Saliamo in macchina, e arriviamo rapidamente a casa tua. Scarico il borsone, con un po' di vestiti per non dover fare avanti e indietro dal mio appartamento. In realtà da quando mi hanno dimessa sono più le notti che ho passato qui da te, che a casa mia: stare qui in qualche modo mi faceva sentire meno la tua mancanza mentre dormivo.

Non fai in tempo ad aprire la porta che sento delle urla felici darti il "ben tornata". Mi guardi, come se fossi io la causa di tutto questo, ma conosci benissimo me e la mia famiglia, quindi capisci che in realtà non c'entro nulla. Anche tua madre è qui a festeggiare il tuo rientro a casa. Abbiamo parlato molto in questi giorni...ti sorprenderebbe sapere quanto. Entriamo e, mentre stai salutando tutti (Frank, Korsak, Kiki, mia madre), Hope si avvicina a me e appoggia la sua mano sulla mia spalla. Se c'è una cosa che ho capito, è che forse quello è il gesto più affettuoso che le vedrò mai fare, data la sua insostituibile compostezza. A differenza di mia madre, che sembra volerti soffocare nel suo abbraccio. 

Tu ti volti e noti questo gesto di Hope e ne sei sinceramente sorpresa...non ti aspettavi che tua madre potesse prendermi così in simpatia: sai benissimo anche tu quanto sia misurata e cogli l'eccezionalità di un gesto così semplice. 

"Ok ok, un attimo di attenzione...so che siete tutti contenti che sia tornata, ma la dottoressa deve riposare quindi perché non rimandiamo i festeggiamenti, che dite?" 

Ok forse non sono particolarmente cortese nel dirlo, infatti mi fulmini con lo sguardo per poi avvicinarti a me e dirmi che in fondo non era questo che intendeva il medico quando diceva di non fare sforzi. Il tuo sguardo si fa tenero, quasi implorante, come se fossi il Grinch che ti sta portando via i regali la mattina di Natale. 

"Oh non fare così Maura..." ti dico avvicinandomi, cingendoti i fianchi. 

"È solo che mi sei mancata...e vorrei dimostrarti quanto" ti sussurro all'orecchio, per poi guardarti intensamente negli occhi, alzando il sopracciglio con fare ammiccante. 

Non so come ma in un battibaleno fai capire a tutti che la festa è finita sul serio...e lo fai con una tale classe! Ah, quanto mi sei mancata, Maura Isles!


	28. Dirty dancing

**Maura POV**

Saluto tua madre, che sembra non volersene andare, dato che si è offerta in tutti i modi di darci una mano a sistemare. Chiudo la porta dietro di lei e mi sento decisamente sollevata...finalmente siamo da sole.

Stai già iniziando a sistemare, del resto mi conosci e sai quanto mi dia fastidio che in casa non regni l'ordine più assoluto, ma ora non è così importante. Siamo qui, di nuovo, finalmente, tu ed io. Mi avvicino a te, mentre sciacqui i bicchieri, e ti abbraccio. Il tuo profumo mi inebria, ne riempio i polmoni, cerco di respirarti in modo che l'essenza di te possa entrarmi dentro come una boccata di ossigeno. Mentre ti avvolgo con le mie braccia, fai una leggera smorfia di dolore quando la mia mano passo vicino al punto della tua ferita. Non mi hai permesso di preoccuparmi per te...da quando mi sono svegliata hai passato più tempo possibile ad accudirmi, ma hai sempre sminuito il fatto che pure tu ti sei presa un proiettile in tutto questo. Ti alzo leggermente la maglietta, per controllare la ferita. Interrompi il tuo lavoro per permettermi di vedere meglio, tenendoti su la t-shirt, scoprendo il punto dove ti hanno sparato, e la tua faccia diventa subito colpevole.

"Jane, mi avevi detto che il proiettile ti aveva presa di striscio, non che ti aveva trapassata da parte a parte" ti rimprovero, con poca convinzione ma una buona dose di rammarico. Sapevi che appena avrei visto la cicatrice lo avrei scoperto, cercavi solo di non farmi preoccupare troppo. E sai che ora che la ferita è guarita, non ho motivo di temere per la tua salute. Odio quando mi nascondi le cose, ma non posso non perdonarti quando lo fai solo per amore.

La mia mano smette di analizzarti il fianco, ma il tocco non si interrompe, anzi si fa più delicato. In un attimo passo dallo sguardo da medico, asettico e scientifico, ad uno sguardo da amante, pieno d'amore e di nostalgia per la tua pelle. Mi sembra di sentire una sensazione nuova, come se le mie sinapsi trasmettessero un segnale sconosciuto, come se non avessi mai visto e toccato il tuo corpo così prima d'ora. 

"In tutto questo non ho avuto modo di elaborare quello che è successo a te...mi sono svegliata e tu eri lì, come se fossi stata sul punto di cadere e mi avessi afferrata al volo...ma anche tu sei stata ferita, anche tu hai rischiato grosso...e io non avrei potuto fare niente per aiutarti..." mi sfogo, buttando fuori tutta la tensione che sento crescermi dentro. È come se vivessi ora lo shock di quella sera. Tu mi abbracci e io scoppio in pianto, interrotto solo da qualche singhiozzo.

"Credo sia il momento di ridarti questa...l'infermiera l'ha data a tua madre insieme ai tuoi effetti personali, dopo il ricovero. E lei ha immaginato che volessi essere io a ridartela...aspettavo di essere di nuovo solo noi per farlo e darti così il mio ben tornata a casa" mi dici, prendendo dalla tasca la collana con il ciondolo che mi avevi regalato per il mio compleanno. 

"Non pensavo tu e mia madre foste diventate pappa e ciccia" dico scherzando, mentre mi asciugo le lacrime dal viso. Ti faccio cenno di aiutarmi ad indossarla, mentre tiro su i capelli con le mani per lasciarti maggior campo libero. Appena agganci la collana, mi lasci un tenero bacio all'altezza dell'atlante. E anche qui mi sembra di riscoprire una sensazione leggermente sbiadita nella mia mente. 

"Beh diciamo che abbiamo un rapporto civile in virtù del fatto che amiamo entrambe una certa persona..."

E mentre lo dici sei così sorridente. Il tuo sorriso...lo adoro, perché è impossibile non esserne contagiati! Sei già pronta a rimetterti a lavare i bicchieri, ma decido di impedirtelo: ti prendo per il polso e ti attiro a me, buttandoti le braccia al collo. 

"Jane...sul serio l'unica cosa a cui riesci a pensare ora è finire di svuotare il lavello?" E appena finisco la frase, unisco le nostre labbra in quella che sembra un'alchimia perfetta. Le tue mani sulla mia schiena sono così delicate, quasi avessi paura che possa andare in frantumi al tuo tocco. Non potrebbe mai essere così, tu mi proteggi, sempre. Approfondisco il bacio, e la stessa dolcezza la ritrovo nel modo in cui le nostre lingue si sfiorano, si inseguono. Sembra quasi che tu sia reticente a lasciarti andare, così decido di passare all'artiglieria pesante: infilo una mano sotto la tua maglietta lungo la schiena, mentre con l'altra ti stringo a me, facendola scivolare sul tuo sedere, così tonico e perfetto.

"Maura...stuzzicarmi non è prudente" dici, deglutendo a fatica.

"E perché mai?" Ti rispondo, con finta ingenuità.

"Qualcuno dovrebbe riposarsi...non penso che del sesso sfrenato rientri nell'idea che aveva il dottore di 'riposo' e io ho sentito molto la tua mancanza, quindi non garantisco molta capacità di autocontrollo" mi rispondi, imbarazzata, quasi...in difficoltà. Ti ho mangiato la regina e il tuo Re ora è scoperto.

"Primo: penso che tu sappia bene cosa possiamo fare evitando che io mi stanchi troppo; secondo: le endorfine e l'ossitocina che l'organismo rilascia dopo il sesso hanno effetti benefici che fossi in te non trascurerei; e terzo: non vuoi scoprire se stamattina ho indossato o no l'intimo?" Come si suol dire, scacco matto. Quando mi sfiora il pensiero di aver calcato forse un po' troppo la mano, mi guardi con un sorrisetto sornione, prima di prendermi in braccio e portarmi in camera.

"Donna, stai giocando con il fuoco!" Mi dici mentre saliamo le scale.

Mi distendi sul letto e ti posizioni sopra di me, e in tutto ciò che fai metti un'estrema dolcezza. Mi inizi a baciare il collo e le mie mani cercano di afferrare la tua maglietta per togliertela, al che ti metti in ginocchio sul letto, interrompendo quel contatto. 

"Dottoressa, credevo di essere stata chiara, lei deve riposare. Quindi non le è concesso fare nulla se non lasciare che io la ami...se ha qualche richiesta basta che chieda e io provvederò ad esaudirla, d'accordo? Ah, oltre a questo ovviamente le è concesso urlare il mio nome, qualora lo ritenesse opportuno...e sono sicura che lo riterrà opportuno". Mentre lo dici mi blocchi le mani sopra la testa, come se dovessi ammanettarmi, facendomi capire di doverti prendere alla lettera. La disinvoltura che hai, questa sottile dominanza mi fa capire che non potevo essere più in errore...non ero io ad averti fatto scacco, sei tu ad averlo fatto a me. Ti togli la maglietta e mi perdo a guardare la meraviglia che sei: i tuo capelli, scuri, mossi, ribelli, ti scendono morbidi lungo le spalle; indossi un top di quelli sportivi, ma la sottile stoffa tradisce la tua già evidente eccitazione, i tuoi capezzoli sono decisamente sull'attenti; gli addominali sempre così ben delineati, per non parlare degli obliqui che sembrano tracciare una linea diretta alla tua intimità, e mi basta questo pensiero per avvampare. Studi i miei sguardi, ti senti desiderata e questo sembra darti ancora più sicurezza...lo capisco dal modo in cui scendi di nuovo fino alla mia bocca per darmi un bacio, che è tutto fuorché casto. Le tue mani si fanno avide, di me, della mia pelle, e le infili sotto la maglietta quasi andassero a fuoco e io fossi acqua. La alzi fino a scoprirmi il reggiseno.

"Ah dottoressa, sapevo io che l'intimo c'era...non saresti mai uscita dall'ospedale senza, ti conosco!"

"Lo scopo era esattamente questo...spingerti a voler controllare" rispondo ridendo.

Non perdi tempo e mentre sto ancora parlando, scosti leggermente le coppe per appoggiare le tue labbra prima su uno e poi sull'altro capezzolo. Dedichi così le tue attenzioni in modo alternato, prendendoti cura di uno con la bocca, ma non trascurando l'altro, che continui a stuzzicare con le dita. Temo che già questo mi stia facendo perdere il controllo, così allungo le mie mani verso il tuo seno, ma le blocchi e le riporti sui cuscini all'altezza della testa.

"Credevo di essere stata chiara, dottoressa. Riposo..." dici, con voce premurosa.

"Però hai detto che posso chiedere, giusto?"

"Certamente" Questo gioco ti sta divertendo, ti piace sentir di avere il controllo della situazione, ma non sai di avermi appena dato le chiavi per condurre la partita.

"Ok, allora vorrei tanto che ti alzassi dal letto e finissi di spogliarti...e che poi spogliassi anche me" e a queste mie parole tu scatti e fai ciò che ti chiedo. Con un movimento deciso sfili il top, lanciandolo a terra, lasciandomi in balia della visione del tuo corpo così ben definito. Ti abbassi lentamente i jeans e ti fermi un attimo a guardarmi prima di toglierti gli slip. Il tuo sguardo...è così deciso, sicuro di sé, audace, provocante. Sei l'oggetto del mio desiderio che cresce, e te ne compiaci...se solo sapessi quanto questa immagine di te mi abbia aiutato ad addormentarmi, appagata pur senza poterti avere, durante le notti da sola in ospedale. Giochi con l'elastico qualche secondo prima di abbassarli e in questo momento sento il mio corpo andare a fuoco. Il mio respiro si è fermato per un secondo e lo fa di nuovo quando torni su di me, con più desiderio, e mi togli i pantaloni della tuta e noti che non ti avevo del tutto detto una bugia, dato che sotto non c'erano altri capi ad attenderti.

"Devo ricredermi Maura, questo non me l'aspettavo!" E in un attimo le tue labbra sono di nuovo su di me, ancora più affamate, ancora più vogliose. Le mani sembrano lottare contro il tempo: vogliono accarezzare ogni centimetro della mia pelle, farmi sentire tua ad ogni tocco, ma non c'è fretta e te lo dico portando le mie mani sul tuo viso. Rientri nella parte e sorridendo riporti le mie mani sopra la mia testa: sai che ci vorrebbe poco prima che inizino a toccarti tutta. Ed è davvero quello che vorrei fare.

"E allora toccati Jane, toccati per me" ...non mi rendo nemmeno conto di dirtelo, finché non mi guardi con un'espressione a metà tra l'eccitazione e la sorpresa per quello che mi è appena uscito di bocca. Ma non te lo fai ripetere due volte, hai deciso di farmi morire questa sera, altroché! La tua bocca leggermente aperta, mentre la lingua accarezza le tue labbra, gli occhi socchiusi...basta questo per iniziare a sentire il battito del mio cuore farsi già più intenso. Ti metti sulle ginocchia e le tue mani iniziano quella che sembra decisamente una danza. Delinei le tue forme perfette, i tuoi fianchi stretti, scopri il tuo collo con un colpo di testa e penso davvero di non averti mai visto così sexy e sicura di te, del tuo corpo. Allarghi leggermente le ginocchia e le tue mani passano sull'interno delle tue cosce, mentre il tuo bacino contribuisce a rendere quei movimenti ancora più sinuosi e ipnotici. Con una mano tracci una linea che scende dritta, giù dall'ombelico e ti fermi appena prima di toccare il tuo centro. Non riesco più a trattenere l'eccitazione che provo, le mie gambe si muovono in preda ai brividi di piacere che il solo guardarti mi provoca. Ti avvicini un po' e con l'indice e il medio della mano destra disegni il profilo del mio viso, partendo dalla fronte e scendendo dritta, lungo il naso, fino a raggiungere le mie labbra, dove si fermano. Ne approfitto per sfogare su quelle dita tutte la tensione erotica che sto accumulando. La mia lingua le accarezza, le incontra; la mia bocca le invita a restare, succhiandole dolcemente. Capisco che questo fa un certo effetto anche su di te, perché sento il tuo respiro sforzarsi sempre più per sembrare controllato e il tuo sguardo perdersi a guardare la dolce tortura a cui sottopongo le tue dita. Ne sei talmente catturata che avvicini il viso al mio, come guidata da una forza magnetica, gli occhi totalmente rapiti dalle mie attenzioni. Guardi questa scena da vicino, finché non resisti più...lo capisco dal modo in cui socchiudi gli occhi. Non rinunci però alle sensazioni che ti sto facendo provare, e appoggi le tue labbra al mio collo, lasciando una serie di baci, lenti, intensi. Ti sento lasciarmi dei segni e non mi importa, voglio solo sentirti in tutti i modi che ritieni opportuni. La tua mano libera scende sul mio seno, torturandolo, e gemo sulle tue dita. La tua lingua traccia una linea, risalendo il mio collo, arrivando fino al mio orecchio. Sento il tuo respiro su di esso mentre l'altra mano scende dalla mia bocca, lungo il mio addome, sempre più giù. Emetto un gemito quando raggiungi la mia intimità, sfiorandola per tutta la lunghezza con la punta delle dita. Iniziano a girarci intorno, le carezze si interrompono sempre nel momento in cui penso che mi darai sollievo, lasciandomi ancor di più preda in mano tua. Un brivido mi percorre lungo la schiena, che inarco quando per l'ennesima volta mi lasci bruciare invece di spegnere questo fuoco che sento. Riapro gli occhi e l'espressione che vedo sul tuo viso mi fa avvampare. Stai bruciando con me. Non riesco più a resistere, così allungo la mia mano verso la tua, spingendola ad approfondire il contatto. Non la lascio, mentre non riesco a trattenermi dall'invocare il tuo nome, gemendo. Le tue dita entrano dentro di me e i miei gemiti diventano urla di piacere. 

"Dio, Maura, continua a urlare il mio nome" mi implori con voce bassa e profonda. 

"E tu non ti fermare" ti ordino, mentre lascio la tua mano per dedicarmi a te. Le nostre bocche sono così vicine che quando infilo le mie dita nella tua intimità posso percepire ogni singolo grammo di respiro che ti faccio perdere. I nostri sospiri diventano sempre più profondi, veloci...ma è quando i tuoi si fanno interrotti che capisco che sei vicina al culmine. I miei affondi si fanno più decisi, e così le tue spinte.

"Ti amo Maura" mi sussurri a fior di labbra, prima di lasciarti andare e godere per me. Sento il tuo piacere sulle mie dita, e sentendo il tuo corpo lasciarsi andare sul mio, bastano ancora poche spinte perché anch'io raggiunga l'orgasmo.

Ti stendi di fianco a me, e appena il tuo respiro si normalizza, stendo le coperte sopra di noi e mi accoccolo con la testa sul tuo petto. Non sentiamo il bisogno di rivestirci e ne sono felice: il contatto con la tua pelle ha un effetto terapeutico su di me. Mi baci poco sopra la fronte e la tua mano mi accarezza la spalla, mentre gioco con una ciocca dei tuoi capelli.

"Jane...non sarebbe bello addormentarsi così ogni sera?" La mia voce è serena, anche se mi sento sempre impacciata a condividere con te quello che provo. Non perché tu mi non mi faccia sentire libera di essere me stessa, ma perché sono una donna di scienza e la forza dei sentimenti che mi legano a te mi lascia sempre inerme.

"Non vado da nessuna parte Maura, non temere...e sì, sarebbe stupendo" mi rispondi, baciandomi di nuovo sulla fronte e stringendomi in un abbraccio pieno d'amore.

"Vieni a vivere con me, Jane" non so come, queste parole mi escono di bocca con una tale naturalezza.

"Cosa?!" Trasalisci alla mia richiesta. La tua reazione mi spiazza perché non so bene come interpretarla. 

"Si, Jane...ti sto chiedendo di vivere insieme. Ci ho pensato: passiamo praticamente ogni momento assieme, ti sei presa dei giorni di permesso per assistermi, e tu non stai mai a casa dal lavoro; casa mia è grande e il tuo appartamento è...beh, con tutto rispetto in metà del tuo armadio non ci starebbero neanche le mie scarpe..." inizio a parlare sempre più veloce, presa dalla frenesia di dirti tutta la lista di aspetti positivi che la nostra convivenza avrebbe. La tua faccia è perplessa, e inizio a temere di averti fatto una domanda per la quale non fossi ancora pronta.

"Oddio, Jane, scusami...ho esagerato, starai pensando che è ancora troppo presto, che ti sto chiedendo di rinunciare ad avere i tuoi spazi, e poi tu sei affezionata al tuo appartamento..."

Non riesco a finire la mia frase perché le tue labbra si posano sulle mie.

"Maura, lasci parlare anche me?" Mi chiedi, donandomi uno di quei sorrisi che mi sciolgono. Ti faccio cenno con il capo e tu riprendi.

"A me piace il mio appartamento, sono libera di lasciare casino in giro..." le tue parole mi mettono tristezza, speravo la tua reazione fosse un'altra. Dio, che sciocca sono stata! Probabilmente la mia espressione tradisce i miei pensieri, perché mi alzi in mento, in modo da incrociare i nostri sguardi. Stai ridendo mentre mi guardi.

"Sto scherzando, Maura...certo che voglio vivere con te!" Mi baci subito dopo aver pronunciato quelle che mi sembrano le parole più belle del mondo.

_Abbiamo fatto l'amore per ore, credo di non averti mai sentita desiderarmi tanto...ti sei addormentata, stremata, vicina a me...il tuo profumo mi inebria, mi fa sentire completa. Mi faccio cullare dal tuo abbraccio finché anch'io mi lascio andare al sonno che mi avvolge. Domani mattina sarai ancora qui al mio fianco, e così sarà per molti giorni a venire. È da tempo che mi sveglio e mi addormento pensando a te...ma averti vicina sarà decisamente meglio._


	29. Changes

**Jane POV**

Un profumo...il tuo profumo...mi basta sentire questo per capire che sei qui. È un profumo particolare, perché è quello che ha la tua pelle dopo che abbiamo fatto l'amore. Non ho ancora aperto gli occhi e non riesco a pensare ad altro che alla notte appena passata. Mi ero ripromessa di tenere a calma i bollenti spiriti, o di provarci almeno, per evitare che ti affaticassi, ma non è colpa mia se non ci sono riuscita. Mi sei mancata troppo in questi ultimi giorni. E bisognava festeggiare degnamente il fatto che andremo a convivere...wow che passo. Hai ragione quando dici che praticamente lo stiamo già facendo: ogni scusa è buona per passare la notte assieme, ma abbiamo sempre fatto sì che ognuna avesse i propri spazi, non solo in termini di tempo. Ci stavo già pensando, a convivere intendo, solo che volevo essere sicura fossi pronta a questa scelta...ma dopo la sparatoria ho capito...perché aspettare? E sono sicura sia stata la stessa cosa che hai pensato tu. 

Apro gli occhi e sei qui, distesa di fianco a me, stranamente rivolta dal mio lato del letto, così posso ammirare il tuo viso. Sei così bella...sei perfetta e ogni giorno scegli me per stare al tuo fianco: non smetterò mai di essere grata per questo. Decido di scendere per prepararti la colazione, cercando di muovermi senza fare il minimo rumore, e proprio mentre mi sto sollevando dal letto, ti sento chiamarmi, tra i mugugni.

"Ehi, buongiorno tesoro" ti rispondo, appoggiandomi al letto per baciarti sulla guancia. 

"Dove stai andando?" Mi chiedi, contrariata dal fatto che non sia rimasta sotto le coperte con te.

"Preparo la colazione e torno ok? Faccio in un lampo" ti sussurro, con voce rassicurante, prima di lasciarti un altro bacio e avviarmi verso la cucina.

Sto versando il caffè, quando ti sento scendere le scale. Mi volto a guardarti, il tuo viso assonnato è così dolce. 

"Ma Maura...volevo portarti la colazione a letto!" Uffa, odio quando mi rovini le sorprese.

"Non fa niente, Jane...sono stata a letto anche troppo!" mi rispondi, avvicinandoti e infilandoti tra le mie braccia, in cerca di un abbraccio che non tarda ad arrivare.

"...ieri sera non mi sembravi dello stesso parere" ti dico sorniona. Mi stringi così forte, che sembra quasi tu abbia fatto in tempo a sentire la mia mancanza. Ci sediamo e mentre bevo il caffè ti chiedo di passarmi il giornale, lo fai ma non prima di aver tenuto qualche pagina per te. A quanto pare, come sempre la mia mimica facciale riflette perfettamente quello che penso...in questo caso, la perplessità per questo tuo gesto.

"Oh, ho solo tolto le pagine di cultura..." precisi subito vedendo la mia espressione. Capisci subito che potrei non averla intesa bene perché correggi il tiro.

"Le ho prese perché ero impaziente di leggere l'approfondimento settimanale sulle mostre temporanee al Museo d'Arte di Boston...e poi tu leggi solo la cronaca nera!" 

"Ti dico già che ci metterai una vita prima di convincermi a venire con te ad un'altra serata del Museo!" tengo subito a precisare...non tanto per il fatto che ci hanno sparato mentre stavamo tornando da uno di quegli eventi, quanto perché odio dovermi mettere in tiro per quel genere di serate. E se non mi vesto sufficientemente elegante, di solito finisce che mi scambiano per una cameriera del catering.

Finiamo di far colazione e mentre riordino la cucina, decidi di fare un po' di yoga. Mi rassicuri di non sforzarti, e so che conosci perfettamente i tuoi limiti, quindi non potrà che farti bene...ma decidi di metterti a farla in soggiorno, spostando di lato il tavolino, così da farti maggior spazio, e questo mi permette di avere un biglietto in prima fila per vedere quanto il tuo corpo sia flessibile. E lo è...eccome se lo è.

Nel pomeriggio decido di tornare al mio appartamento in modo da avvisare il proprietario che lascerò l'appartamento e prendere alcune cose. Visto che mi son presa qualche giorno per stare con te durante la convalescenza, tanto vale approfittarne per portare le mie cose a casa tua. Ti offri di venire con me e accetto di buon grado...non mi va di lasciarti sola e decidiamo di prendere l'occasione per fermarci a fare una breve camminata al parco. Oggi la giornata è stupenda ed essendo un giorno feriale, non c'è il solito affollamento di persone. Camminiamo tenendoci per mano per tutto il tempo, e quel gesto così semplice mi aiuta a rendermi conto che tutto ciò è reale...che la nostra storia è reale.

Dopo la passeggiata, andiamo a parlare con il padrone di casa: mi dice che ha avuto richieste da parte di potenziali nuovi inquilini, e che quindi è disposto a rimborsarmi l'ultimo mese di affitto se gli libero casa entro una settimana. Con una stretta di mano sanciamo l'accordo: non poteva andarmi meglio di così, e poi non ho granché da dover portar via, quindi una settimana sarà più che sufficiente. Arriviamo all'appartamento e decido di iniziare a far su le mie cose, cominciando svuotando l'armadio. È altamente probabile che quello sia l'unica cosa che sia riuscita a tenere sempre in ordine: più della metà è occupata da una serie di magliette, camicie e pantaloni che si differenziano tra loro solo per qualche sfumatura di colore, roba da lavoro e casual diciamo; c'è poi una minima parte, dove c'è l'abbigliamento per uscire, quando dovermi vestire un po' più formale è inevitabile. 

"Jane, penso tu sia l'unica donna sulla faccia della terra che quando dice 'Non ho niente da mettermi' non menta" mi punzecchi, mentre sei distesa sul letto, rilassandoti mentre tiro fuori uno alla volta i capi. In effetti non hai tutti i torti, ma non rinuncio ad interpretare la parte dell'offesa.

"Beh, se non ti piace il mio look potevi sempre rimorchiarti una modella di Armani..." ti prendo in giro, mentre continuo il mio lavoro, senza nemmeno voltarmi. Errore, perché dopo mezzo secondo mi lanci dietro un cuscino.

"Per come ti vesti, stai sicura che avresti sicuramente tu più chance di fare conquiste" rispondi prontamente, ridendo di me.

"Si...in effetti...quando hai detto che è la settimana della moda a New York? Potrei andare a farci un salto" dico, fingendomi assorta nei miei pensieri. Questa volta la cuscinata è decisamente più forte della prima. Mi volto e vedo la tua espressione allibita. Allora lascio perdere i miei vestiti e mi butto sul letto sopra di te. 

"Sai magari con il distintivo e le mie conoscenze all'FBI trovo qualcuno che mi faccia avere i pass per i backstage...potrei offrire la mia protezione a qualche modella, e sai una cosa tira l'altra" continuo, mentre con la testa emulo un gatto in vena di fare le fusa. 

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli...non oseresti mai" mi dici...ah la gelosia, mi rende così divertente stuzzicarti.

"Tu azzardati a tradirmi e vedi che fine faccio fare alle tue magliette tutte uguali!" 

"No, le mie magliette non si toccano...e poi non è vero che sono tutte uguali, sono di colori diversi"

"Saranno anche diversi, ma il tuo armadio potrebbe essere riassunto in poche parole: 50 sfumature di tristezza" mi rispondi. Però, una bella battuta...cioè una bella battuta comprensibile, sono fiera di te. 

"Se fossi un uomo probabilmente ti minaccerei di tagliarti il pene nel caso mi tradissi, ma dovrò accontentarmi di sfogarmi sui tuoi vestiti" e sono due, il tuo humour sta decisamente migliorando. Scoppio a ridere e tu con me. Poi la tua espressione cambia leggermente...il tuo sguardo si fa più attento su di me.

"Non ti tradirei mai, dottoressa..." dico, con un tono di voce che lascia da parte l'ironia del momento, fissando il mio sguardo su di te.

"Lo so" mi rispondi prima di baciarmi.

Appena interrompi quel contatto, dici una frase che penso farò fatica a scordare.

"Sai vero che dovremo farlo in tutti posti in cui non l'abbiamo ancora fatto prima che tu lasci l'appartamento, vero?" 

Scoppiamo nuovamente a ridere, insieme. Decisamente, dottoressa, solo all'idea mi elettrizzo.


	30. Crazy in love

**Jane POV**

"Da dove vuole iniziare?" ti sussurro mentre le mie labbra iniziano a poggiarsi avide sul tuo petto, lasciato in gran parte scoperto dall'ampio scollo della tua maglietta. 

"Non so...qual'è il posto più strano della casa in cui hai immaginato di farlo?" Mi assecondi, e di fantasie ce ne sono tante...ma prendo la palla al balzo, del resto c'è una fantasia che è sempre stata sopra tutte le altre.

"Ok...direi che qui abbiamo finito" ti dico, prima di caricarti in spalla, tra le tue risate e proteste, e avviarmi verso la cucina, approfittandone per schiaffeggiarti il sedere. Non ho potuto trattenermi dal farlo. Ti appoggio solo una volta arrivata davanti al bancone, mettendoti seduta. 

"Le conviene togliersi tutto ciò che non vuol correre il rischio che si sporchi o rovini, dottoressa" ti dico lasciandoti lì, mentre mi avvio verso il frigo.

**Maura POV**

La tua richiesta mi lascia leggermente perplessa, ma nel dubbio mi porto avanti, e in un attimo mi spoglio, rimanendo in intimo...lascio a te l'onore di completare l'opera, sono sicura apprezzerai. Resto qui seduta sul bancone, mentre ti sento trafficare, nascosta dietro la porta del frigo. La chiudi e vieni verso di me e noti che celi qualcosa dietro la schiena. 

"Chiudi gli occhi Maura!" mi intimi. Obbedisco subito al tuo comando, curiosa di sapere cosa hai in serbo per noi. Dai rumori che sento, devi aver appena appoggiato una bottiglia sul tavolo. Mi sfiori una spalla con il dorso della mano e capisco di non aver percepito che ti fossi avvicinata così tanto. Le tue carezze mi rilassano, mentre cerco di resistere alla tentazione di aprire gli occhi. 

"Ho una benda in mano, Maura e vorrei tanto la indossassi...posso mettertela?" Mi chiedi e basta questo a farmi deglutire a fatica, mentre acconsento con un movimento del capo. So cos'hai in mente, e mi eccita molto l'idea. Quando uno dei sensi è bloccato, il cervello amplia le sensazioni che gli altri organi percettivi riescono a dargli. Mi togli il reggiseno, con movimenti lenti, come una scia di carezze. Per qualche secondo percepisco solo e unicamente il rumore del tuo respiro, incredibile come il mio udito riesca già a percepire il modo in cui si sta facendo più profondo. Mi sembra quasi di vederti, davanti a me, che cerchi di trattenere il tuo istinto di volermi possedere all'istante. La tua mano fa forza sua mia clavicola, quel tanto che basta per farmi capire che vuoi che mi stenda. Appena la mia schiena tocca il ripiano, ti stacchi di nuovo da me, così mi affido nuovamente all'unico senso con cui posso percepirti. Ascolto, e capisco che hai appena stappato una bottiglia...di vino chiaramente, lo capisco sia dal rumore che fa quando la apri, sia da quello del liquido mentre lo versi in un bicchiere...se fosse birra non la verseresti ma la berresti direttamente dalla bottiglia. Dio, sei così sexy quando lo fai. 

"Da quando non si offre da bere agli ospiti?" Ti rimprovero, sentendoti sorseggiare. In un secondo sento le tue labbra poggiarsi sulle mie: sono umide, intrise di quel nettare con cui ti stai dissetando. Lecco la tua bocca, e percepisco subito che si tratta di un vino rosso...li hai sempre preferiti ai bianchi, perché in effetti sono come te, decisi, forti...il gusto è intenso, come le sensazioni che mi provoca sfiorarti le labbra con la lingua in questo modo. 

"Ancora..." ti chiedo, inebriata già al primo assaggio.

Lasci ancor di più le tue labbra bagnate, dopo aver bevuto un altro sorso ed esserti nuovamente avvicinata a me. Non resisto ad attirarti a me, per approfondire quel contatto, ed esplorare la tua bocca alla ricerca di quel sapore così simile a te. 

"Dottoressa, così rischia di farmi ribaltare il vino" dici ad una me già in balia di ogni tuo gesto.

Non sono assolutamente preparata quando sento che versi del vino sul mio addome, procurandomi fremiti che non posso trattenere. Sento una goccia che scorre lentamente su, passando in mezzo tra i miei seni, per poi arrestare lentamente la sua corsa una volta giunta alla base del collo. La tua lingua si posa su di me, bisognosa di raccogliere ciò che ha seminato. Mi sento come una tela, sulla quale ti diverti a lasciare le tue pennellate, e ad ogni passaggio della tua bocca sul mio corpo, sento i respiri farsi più corti, difficoltosi. Mentre sali con la lingua, le tue mani scorrono lungo i miei fianchi, cercando di intrufolarsi tra il bancone e la mia schiena. Di riflesso, passo le mie dita sulle tue braccia, come a chiederti di più. Ho bisogno di sentire il tuo corpo, di avere un maggiore contatto. Finalmente le tue braccia mi avvolgono e mi portano a sollevare la schiena, ritrovandomi seduta. Appoggi il bicchiere, dopo aver interrotto le tue attenzioni il tempo sufficiente per prendere un altro sorso. Dal rumore capisco che il bicchiere si trova alla mia destra, così come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo muovo la mano, lenta ma sicura, finché lo trovo e lo afferro, decisa a voler placare la mia sete. Bevo un sorso, il giusto per poterlo assaporare degnamente, assicurandomi di lasciare opportunamente madida la mia bocca, come invito per te. Non ti fai pregare, perché mi togli il calice di mano e, dopo averlo rapidamente messo al sicuro, le tue labbra si riversano piene di passione sulle mie. Con la mano destra mi attiri a te, accarezzandomi la schiena e noto che nel frattempo hai trovato il tempo per toglierti la maglietta e il reggiseno. Il tuo corpo caldo appena entra in contatto con il mio risveglia tutta la mia passione. Con le gambe ti cingo la vita, spingendoti ancor più vicina a me, e ti accarezzo la pancia. Dio, anche senza poterli vedere, ma solo toccarli, i tuoi addominali sono così eccitanti. Sento una goccia di vino rimasta sul mio labbro e devi averla notata anche tu, perché la tua lingua ci si fionda come un aquila sulla preda. La fai scorrere così lentamente, che temo mi scoppierà il cuore in petto per come mi stai provocando. Le mie mani seguono i miei istinti, iniziando a sbottonarti i pantaloni, e infilandosi una subito dentro ai tuoi slip. Sei così eccitata...per me. In preda al desiderio, passo la mano libera dietro alla tua testa, per spingerti verso il mio viso, per un bacio approfondito. E continuo a baciarti, sentendoti gemere nella mia bocca, e affondo con spinte profonde e decise, ma ben scandite, lasciandoti calmare tra l'una e l'altra quel tanto che basta a farti fremere per chiedermi ancora. Ti stacchi da me, sussurrandomi prima qualcosa all'orecchio.

"Maura...vorrei tanto provare una cosa. Ti fidi di me?" Non mi preoccupa la tua domanda, anche se nel rivolgermela il tuo tono è tra l'imbarazzato e l'assoluto desiderio di avermi. Sento che ti allontani e vai verso la camera e mi chiedo cosa tu abbia in mente. Ritorni dopo qualche minuto che mi sembra interminabile. 

"Ok, se non ti va basta che me lo dici, capito?" dici tornando verso di me.Rimango un attimo perplessa, chiedendomi se forse ti fossi dimenticata che sono bendata, quindi ora come ora non posso sapere di cosa tu stia parlando. Adoro quando sei così titubante, mi intenerisci. Mi sfiori e mi sfili lentamente gli slip, attirandomi più vicina al bordo del tavolo. In un attimo, sento la tua testa tra le mie gambe, totalmente dedita a darmi inebrianti sensazioni. Devo ammettere che non poter vedere sta seriamente ampliando le altre capacità percettive, oppure ora stai dando davvero il meglio di te, perché ti basta poco per farmi arrivare quasi al limite. Ed è proprio prima che mi lasci completamente andare al piacere che ti stacchi da me, per bere un altro sorso di vino. Un sorso abbondante dal modo in cui ti sento deglutire...sembri nervosa. Ti avvicini a me per baciarmi, decisa a togliermi la benda. Finalmente ti posso rivedere, e posso ammirare i tuoi occhi pieni di desiderio e quel sorriso un po' teso, come quello che avevi la sera in cui siamo andate a cena in quel locale, quando mi hai regalato questo ciondolo. Sembri leggere i miei pensieri, perché lo guardi prima di posare nuovamente la tua bocca sulla mia, ed è quando ti avvicini per farlo che sento. Interrompo quel bacio troppo presto per te, ma la curiosità di dare una risposta alla domanda che ho in testa è troppa. Se la mia coscia ha sentito bene...

"Oh Jane, sul serio?" Ti dico, sorpresa, eccitata, praticamente cotta a puntino appena vedo che indossi uno strap on.

"Ecco, lo sapevo...non ti piace...ok, vado a..." non ti permetto di finire la frase perché ricongiungo le nostre labbra. Quando farnetichi ho capito che questo è il modo più efficace di interromperti. 

"Non ci pensare nemmeno...pensa che volevo regalartelo, ma non volevo fraintendessi" ti dico sogghignando.

"Quindi...va bene...cioè ti va di...?" Mi chiedi, insicura ma anche impaziente.

Penso tu capisca la risposta quando inizio a muoverlo lentamente su e giù lungo la mia apertura. La tua faccia mi conferma che il messaggio è arrivato forte e chiaro, ma nel dubbio ti attiro con le mani sui tuoi fianchi verso il mio corpo, invitandoti ad entrare dentro di me. Gemo con la bocca vicina alla tua, appena lo fai. I tuoi movimenti sono lenti, ma sanciscono una passione crescente, che non ha fretta. Mentre mi penetri, le mie mani ti afferrano i seni, dandogli tutte le attenzioni che meritano, e la mia bocca si dedica al tuo collo, leccandolo, baciandolo, marchiandolo. Il battito del tuo cuore si fa decisamente più forte, lo sento spingere i suoi impulsi fino alla mia mano e capisco che l'eccitazione sta prendendo il sopravvento. Ti stacchi da me e mi fai alzare in piedi di fronte a te. Prendi il mio viso tra le mani lasciandomi un dolce bacio...sai che quello che vuoi farmi è tutto fuorché tenero, ma non per questo privo di amore, anzi. Le tue mani si staccano dal mio volto per posarsi sui miei fianchi, invitandomi con il loro movimento a girarmi. Mi attiri a te, prendendomi le spalle, e afferri i miei seni, mentre la tua lingua si appropria del mio collo. Lasci scivolare una mano fino alla mia intimità. Il modo in cui mi stai amando è totale...ti stai perdendo in me, il tuo è un amarmi devoto, come se fossi guidata dal trasporto totale che hai per me. E ti amo per questo, perché mi fai sentire completa, ogni singola volta, ogni giorno, ogni momento che passiamo assieme. Prendi le mie mani e le appoggi guidandole con le tue sul bordo del bancone della cucina. Mi lasci un bacio sulla spalla, che mi fa capire quanto tu voglia possedermi così e sia grata che lo voglia anche io. Inarco leggermente la schiena, per esporre meglio il mio bacino verso di te, quando mi prendi e mi fai tua. Prima lentamente, con il tuo corpo che cerca il più possibile di stare a contatto con il mio...non avrei mai immaginato mi facessi sentire così...poi con spinte più decise, mentre le tue dita sembrano voler affondare nella mia carne...non pensavo di poter percepire così tutto il tuo desiderio...e infine prendendomi con le mani per il bacino, spingendomi a invocare il tuo nome tra i gemiti che mi conducono fino all'orgasmo...non smetterò mai di stupirmi come tu ogni volta riesca a farmi sentire pienamente, completamente, totalmente amata.


	31. Mr. Jones

**Maura POV**

Penso che dopo una giornata come questa potrei sentire davvero la mancanza delle nostre fughe romantiche nel tuo appartamento. Arrivate a sera abbiamo già impacchettato gran parte della tua roba, ma decidi di portare via solo gli scatoloni con il tuo guardaroba per il momento, così da poterti sistemare con calma. 

Torniamo verso quella che ora sta diventando casa nostra e mentre guidi ne approfitto per rivolgerti una domanda spinosa.

"Stavo pensando...abbiamo promesso agli altri di festeggiare al Dirty Robber appena finirò la settimana di riposo forzato...che ne dici se prendiamo l'occasione per dire della nostra convivenza?"

Mi sorridi e mi guardi.

"Mi hai letto nel pensiero, Maura. Non voglio aspettare, soprattutto per evitare che mia madre o Frankie vengano a saperlo in altro modo. Questa volta vorrei far le cose per bene" mi rispondi. L'angolo della tua bocca si alza leggermente, in un sorriso compiaciuto.

Arrivate a casa ti aiuto a sistemare le tue cose, facendoti spazio nell'armadio. Fortunatamente, non necessiti di tanto posto, così evito di ritrovarmi impacciata nel capire dove mettere la mia roba. Decisamente dovrò riordinare nei prossimi giorni, e fare spazio...farti spazio nella mia quotidianità. Non c'è cosa che voglia fare più di questa ora. 

_Qualche giorno dopo_

**Jane POV**

Finalmente dopo oggi il mio trasloco sarà giunto al termine. Passo nel mio vecchio appartamento a ritirare l'ultimo paio di scatoloni, mentre tu hai deciso di stare a casa per farti un bagno...avrei tanto voluto farti compagnia, ma ho preferito che ti godessi in tranquillità il tuo rituale di relax. E poi sarà più bello sentire il profumo dei sali da bagno sul tuo corpo stasera. 

Sto finendo di chiudere il pacco con dentro le mie tazze preferite, quando sento il cellulare vibrare. 

"Senti già la mia mancanza?" Rispondo al volo. Essendo a riposo dal lavoro, non puoi essere che tu a chiamarmi...o almeno così pensavo.

"In effetti un po' si...ciao Jane!" 

Quando sento la voce dall'altra parte del telefono, mi si gela il sangue nelle vene.

"Casey?" rispondo, e la mia voce riflette tutta la perplessità per questa telefonata.

"A quanto pare non hai perso il tuo intuito, Jane"

Dio, non ci posso credere...non lo sento da una vita...non lo sento da...quella sera...

_Flashback_

_"Jane, non posso credere che ne stiamo davvero parlando" mi dice, incredulo._

_Vorrei, vorrei davvero essere felice con lui...una casa, una famiglia, qualcuno che mi ami per il resto della vita...non credevo sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui avrei desiderato questo per me, per il mio futuro. E ora che qualcuno è pronto a darmi questa possibilità...c'è qualcosa che mi frena. Sarebbe semplice e Casey è stupendo, ero innamorata di lui fin dal liceo, è una persona meravigliosa, forte, determinata, affettuosa...proprio per questo non posso dirgli di sì. Sarebbe una felicità così a portata di mano, nonostante le nostre carriere apparentemente incompatibili, ma sento che non sono la donna giusta, sono insicura di voler fare questo passo con lui e non voglio rischiare di farlo soffrire ancora di più, più di come sto facendo ora._

_"Casey, vorrei accettare la tua proposta, dico davvero...ma non posso"_

_"Mi spieghi che problema hai?" mi chiede, decisamente alterato. Mi intimorisce sentirlo parlarmi con questo tono. Ma non posso fargli questo, non posso illuderlo di potergli dare quello che vorrebbe._

_"Non...non sono pronta, tutto qui"_

_"Tutto qui Jane? Diamine, ci siamo inseguiti per anni, avremo potuto essere felici già da tempo, ti ho chiesto di sposarmi e prima mi dici di sì...e ora..."_

_Abbasso lo sguardo, mi sento colpevole, e faccio bene. Non lo avrei mai voluto, vorrei solo mi credesse._

_"Casey, io non posso sposarti...pensavo di poterlo fare, ma...non sono pronta"_

_"Non sei pronta o non sei pronta a farlo con me?"_

_Le sue parole mi confondono...non riesco a capire dove voglia andare a parare._

_"Cosa vuoi dirmi che non mi stai dicendo, Casey? Sputa il rospo, invece di girarci tanto attorno..."_

_"Oh andiamo Jane, vuoi farmi davvero credere che Maura non c'entra nulla con tutto questo?"_

_Mi spiazza questa sua domanda...ancora non capisco cosa voglia dire. Frugo nella mia mente e ricordo che quando sono arrivata in ufficio ho visto che stavate parlando, in disparte, ma non ci avevo dato peso. Vedevo che la conversazione era seria, ma entrambi stavate mantenendo la calma, così non ho voluto mettermi in mezzo. Quando ti ho detto della sua proposta eri felice per me, quindi non capisco il perché della sua domanda._

_"Che ti ha detto Maura?" gli chiedo, pensando che la risposta alla sua domanda in realtà lui ce l'abbia a differenza mia. Forse mi manca un pezzo di questo puzzle...solo che non lo so._

_"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda"_

_"Dannazione Casey, cosa diavolo vi siete detti oggi?"_

_"Non è per quello che ci siamo detti che te lo sto chiedendo. Ma se ci tieni te lo dico...voleva mi rendessi conto di quanto io sia fortunato ad averti, ad avere la possibilità di amarti, di farti felice. E che se ti avessi fatto soffrire, anche solo una volta, me la sarei dovuta vedere con lei"_

_"Lei...sai com'è Maura...è protettiva"_

_"Infatti...non è quello che mi ha detto il problema...il problema è che tu non accetti di sposarmi perché...beh, perché semplicemente non sono lei"_

_"Che cazzo stai dicendo Casey? Ma ti senti quando parli?"_

_Ora sono incazzata, come una belva...io e te, cosa? Che immagine si è fatto nella testa del nostro rapporto? Non lo capisco...o forse finalmente sto iniziando a capire. Sto iniziando a capire che forse c'è un motivo per questa mia insicurezza. E se...no, non può essere. Non ho mai pensato che...che noi...eppure è un po' di tempo che ti guardo e sento di farlo in modo diverso. Siamo colleghe, lavoriamo da tanto tempo assieme, ma soprattutto amiche...è per questo che siamo così affiatate...è per questo che noi...vorrei che i miei pensieri convincessero almeno me, lo vorrei davvero._

_Mi siedo, cercando di ritrovare la calma in questo vortice di sensazioni e pensieri e...no, non può essere. Sto davvero rinunciando ad un uomo che mi ama e che potrebbe rendermi felice, per...per cosa? Un'idea? Forse un'infatuazione? Non lo so, non lo so davvero. Nella mia testa c'è un vero casino, non riesco a dare un nome alle emozioni che si accavallano, si sovrastano, lottano dentro di me. Per un attimo in questa stanza ci siamo solo io e le mie emozioni. Mi dimentico di tutto, tranne di me...di te. Mi dimentico perfino che Casey sia ancora qui, ad un metro da me, finché non sento la sua voce._

_"Jane, ho capito...e col tempo accetterò che hai detto di no al nostro amore per quello che forse è destinato ad essere un amore più grande. Un giorno forse ti augurerò di essere felice. Ma mi perdonerai se non resto qui a consolarti ora...se un giorno dovessi cambiare idea, vieni a bussare alla mia porta. Non so se sarò ancora ad aspettarti, ma tu nel dubbio fallo"._

Uscì di casa mia, dopo che gli riconsegnai l'anello...non lo vidi più. Non lo sentii più. Fino ad oggi, fino a questo momento.


	32. But My heart is saying no

**Jane POV**

Cerco di riprendermi dal momentaneo shock causato dal sentire la sua voce, dopo tutto questo tempo.

"Scusami...è che non mi aspettavo una tua telefonata. Come stai?" 

Sono felice di sentirlo, lo penso davvero. E il fatto che sia stato lui a chiamarmi mi fa piacere...nonostante il modo in cui è finita tra di noi, resta sempre una persona che ha segnato una parte importante nella mia vita.

"Sai com'è...mi trovavo in città e volevo sentirti. E magari chiederti se ti andava di vederci per una birra se non sei troppo occupata, avrei bisogno di parlarti" mi chiede. 

"Certo che mi andrebbe, Casey!" gli rispondo di getto, senza che l'idea passi per il mio cervello almeno un secondo prima di uscire dalla mia bocca. È normale che voglia vederlo...cioè almeno credo. Non ci vedo niente di male...no? Siamo stati insieme, ma mi sembra sia passata una vita da quei tempi. 

"Va tutto bene?" Gli chiedo. Ha detto di volermi parlare, ed è inevitabile che mi preoccupi che ci sia qualcosa che va storto.

"Si tranquilla, Jane...che ne dici, per le 18 al Dirty Robber?" Propone, e direi che non poteva fare scelta migliore.

"Va benissimo"

Mi decido a mandarti un messaggio per dirti che arriverò dopo cena. Ogni lettera che digito mi blocco, incerta su quello che sto facendo, o meglio su quanto questo rischi solo di essere un enorme cazzata. Non riesco a dirti che mi devo vedere con Casey, così preferisco non specificare il motivo del mio ritardo. So che tra voi non scorre buon sangue, quindi temo potresti prenderla non benissimo.

\- Ti lascio qualcosa da mangiare? Va tutto bene? - mi rispondi, premurosa come sempre. E mi sento in colpa, come è giusto che sia.

\- Si si tranquilla, tutto ok. Penso mi fermerò a prendere un take away tornando verso casa. Un bacio - ti rispondo, felice che tu non mi abbia chiesto nulla. 

Infilo il giubbotto e mi concedo una rapida occhiata davanti allo specchio, che serve solo a farmi notare quanto i miei capelli siano incasinati come sempre. Cerco di sistemarli con le mani alla meglio, prendo le chiavi e mi volto a dare un ultima occhiata a quella che per 7 anni è stata la mia casa. È la fine di un capitolo, un capitolo stupendo...ma quello che sta per cominciare sono sicura sarà altrettanto interessante da vivere. 

Arrivo al Dirty Robber e quando entro lui è già seduto al tavolo, così mi avvio per raggiungerlo. Appena mi vede mi saluta, alzandosi per abbracciarmi: non mi aspettavo un saluto così caloroso sinceramente. Non è mai stato un uomo da gesti affettuosi, per quanto riuscisse ad essere dolce...lo dimostrava con le sue premure per me. È decisamente in forma perfetta, anche se sulle spalle e sulle braccia il giubbotto in pelle sembra stargli quasi stretto per via della muscolatura...sembra Hulk!

Ordiniamo due birre, e seduta al tavolo con noi sembra esserci anche una buona dose di imbarazzo. Così decido di rompere il ghiaccio, chiedendogli come procede la vita nell'esercito. Mi racconta di essere appena tornato da un'altra missione in Afghanistan e di essere vicino ad ottenere un avanzamento di grado, e sono fiera di lui, se lo merita. Gli faccio le mie congratulazioni e senza rendermene conto, mentre gli dico quanto sia felice per lui, la mia mano si posa sul suo braccio. Restiamo entrambi bloccati a quel gesto, quasi un riflesso incondizionato che sembra imbarazzarci entrambi ma, appena me ne rendo conto, metto subito fine a quel momento. 

**Maura POV**

Devo dire che oggi mi sento decisamente in forma. In questi giorni mi stai viziando come non mai, mi sento davvero trattata da principessa. Sei uscita nel pomeriggio per andare a prendere le tue ultime cose in appartamento e lasciare le chiavi al padrone di casa. Da stasera vivremo ufficialmente sotto lo stesso tetto e non potrei essere più gasata dall'inizio di questa nuova fase della nostra storia. Avrei voluto venire con te, ma era giusto che questo momento fosse solo tuo. Hai così tanti ricordi dentro quelle mura...il passaggio dalla narcotici alla omicidi, la convivenza con tua madre quando aveva appena divorziato, le domeniche a pranzo a guardare con tuo fratello le partite di baseball...e poi ci sono i ricordi che abbiamo insieme in quell'appartamento. Abbiamo litigato, abbiamo urlato...abbiamo avuto paura insieme quando Hoyt ti minacciava...abbiamo fatto l'amore...ci siamo dette tante volte 'ti amo'...tutto questo, e molto di più, insieme.

Mi aggiro per la cucina, con ben poca voglia di cucinare: il lungo bagno che mi sono concessa mi ha talmente rilassata che non vorrei mettermi ai fornelli. 

\- Ehi tesoro, torno dopo cena. Ok? -

Dev'essere dura lasciare definitivamente un appartamento, scenario di così tanti episodi importanti, così ti chiedo se è tutto ok. Mi rispondi che va tutto bene e che per cena non serve che ti prepari nulla. Mhhh...quale migliore occasione per provare l'asporto del nuovo ristorante vegano che hanno aperto vicino alla centrale, visto che sarò da sola?

Prendo le chiavi della macchina ed esco di casa. Anche in tuta andrà più che bene...non voglio dovermi preparare per poi arrivare a casa e far raffreddare tutto per mettermi di nuovo in tenuta da casa. Per una volta comodità batte perfezione in ogni circostanza. 

Cerco parcheggio lì vicino al ristorante, ma sembra tutto pieno, così imbocco una strada laterale e riesco a trovare un posto libero per lasciare la macchina: fare due passi non mi farà male. L'aria della sera è frizzante, piacevole...fortunatamente qui a Boston non ci sono tassi elevati di inquinamento, e mi voglio ripromettere, una volta finito il riposo forzato, di fare più spesso camminate all'aperto. Entro dentro al ristorante, dove mi accoglie una ragazza molto gentile, che mi consegna il menù e mi informa che per l'asporto non ci vorrà molto. Il locale è carino, ben arredato, e il servizio è decisamente ben organizzato, tanto che pochi minuti dopo aver ordinato mi consegnano la cena. Speriamo la qualità del cibo sia pari a quella del loro servizio, così da riuscire magari a convincerti qualche volta a venire qui con me in pausa pranzo. Esco dal ristorante e l'aria piacevole della serata, mi fa perdere nei miei pensieri. Mi accorgo di aver dimenticato di svoltare nella stradina che mi avrebbe ricondotto alla macchina, così decido di prendere quella dopo...non vorrò mica rinunciare subito al mio buon proposito di camminare di più? 

Rimango leggermente spiazzata nel vedere qui la tua auto. Siamo distanti dal tuo appartamento, ma è sicuramente la tua, ho riconosciuto la targa...deformazione professionale forse? In effetti siamo vicino al Dirty Robber, potresti essere passata a berti una birra, ma decido di lasciarti tranquilla e tornare indietro. O lo avrei fatto, se solo non avessi sentito quella voce, la sua voce e un attimo dopo...la tua voce. La mia mente mi dice di andarmene, sicuramente avrai una spiegazione per il fatto di essere con lui, ma il mio cuore vuole delle risposte subito. Non riesco a sentire cosa vi state dicendo, chiacchierare amabilmente e mi chiedo se non vi siate semplicemente incontrati per caso...ma la scena che mi trovo davanti, appena mi sposto per guardarvi, lascia ben poco spazio all'immaginazione. Lui...lui ti sta...lui ti sta baciando. Il suo è un bacio passionale e tu...resti lì, lasciando che le tue labbra siano sue. Dio, non riesco a guardare nemmeno per un solo altro secondo di quello che sta accadendo. Non...non ci posso credere. Vedo tutto sfocato e mi rendo conto che è perché sto piangendo. 

Mi affretto ad andarmene via...ho solo bisogno di tornare a casa, aspettarti e vedere cosa mi dirai. La mia testa mi dice di restare, ma il mio cuore dice no! E anche in questo caso, decido di ascoltare il cuore.


	33. Il quadro generale

**Maura POV**

Arrivi dopo circa mezz'ora, che mi sembra interminabile. Ho cercato di ricompormi, di analizzare la situazione con chiarezza, ma tutto dipende da ciò che mi dirai o non dirai appena varcherai quella porta. 

Ti vedo entrare e capisco subito che sei inquieta, mi basta guardarti, ma cerchi di mascherarlo in tutti i modi. 

"Ciao Jane, com'è andata allora?" Ti chiedo, mentre mi avvicino a te. Poi mi blocco, rendendomi conto che stavo venendo da te per baciarti, come faccio sempre, ma ora non posso, non ci riesco. Posi gli scatoloni all'ingresso e vedo che non ti sei fermata a prendere nulla da mangiare.

"Bene, bene...ho lasciato ufficialmente il mio appartamento e questi sono gli ultimi 2 scatoloni con le mie cose. Ho consegnato le chiavi al vecchio Bernie...tutto bene insomma" mi dici, evitando opportunamente il mio sguardo. 

"Non ti sei fermata a prendere da mangiare? Se vuoi ti ho lasciato delle polpettine vegane che sono ottime"

"Dove hai preso la cena?" Mi chiedi, mentre guardi le confezioni, leggendo il nome del ristorante, scritto sopra. Insieme all'indirizzo. E in quel momento ti blocchi, congelata. Sai che quel ristorante è vicino al Dirty Robber, e ricordi pure di aver messo la macchina non molto distante da lì. Devi aver capito che c'è una possibilità che io abbia visto qualcosa, ma sembra che il tuo cervello le stia escogitando tutte per convincerti che sarebbe una casualità troppo assurda. Ti chiamo per provare a ridestarti dai tuoi pensieri. 

**Jane POV**

Mi blocco leggendo quell'indirizzo. Per fortuna mi ridesti dicendo il mio nome, come per svegliarmi dallo stato di trans in cui devo sembrarti entrata. Sento però che l'agitazione si sta impossessando di me. 

Alzo lo sguardo e guardandoti noto che c'è qualcosa che non va, sembra quasi che tu...abbia pianto? No dai, non può essere...però rileggo l'indirizzo del ristorante dove hai preso la cena, la mia macchina era proprio lì vicino...non ce la posso fare a reggere il tuo sguardo. Mi chiede risposte...e ho paura di aver inteso quale sia la domanda che mi sta ponendo. 

"Ehi Maura...c'è qualcosa che non va?" Ti chiedo, cercando soluzione all'enigma che mi sta tormentando. Mi avvicino a te, e appena con la mano sfioro il tuo braccio, sento che ti irrigidisci. 

"Non so Jane...dimmi tu se c'è qualcosa che non va" e mentre mi dici questo ti volti e mi guardi dritta negli occhi. Perché sono stata così stupida, mi chiedo. 

"Mi sono vista con Casey..." ammetto, cosa che mi rendo conto avrei dovuto fare già da un po'.

"Lo so...ma forse c'è altro che vuoi dirmi, Jane?" Mi rispondi. La tua voce è così...rassegnata, mentre mi poni questa domanda.

"Mi ha baciata..." dico, mentre vedo delle lacrime scenderti sul volto, che senza queste sarebbe pura impassibilità. Hai visto tutto. Solo così riesco a spiegarmi la compostezza della tua reazione.

Non dici una parola, sono sicura che starai pesando bene qualunque parola pronta ad uscire dalla tua bocca, ma nessuna sembra esserti giusta. Temi di dire qualcosa di cui ti pentiresti. Così prendo l'occasione al volo per spiegarti e placare il tornado che sento ti sta travolgendo.

"...mi ha baciata, alla sprovvista. Non ero preparata a quello...ma appena mi son resa conto di quello che stava facendo, gli ho rifilato un ceffone che penso ci metterà un po' a scordare!" Sembro compiaciuta mentre lo dico, quasi quanto lo ero quando gliel'ho rifilato. Dio, la mano è andata avanti a pulsarmi per quasi tutto il tragitto in macchina mentre tornavo qui. La tua espressione cambia...tu non sai di cosa stia parlando, te lo leggo in faccia. Ci hai visti, l'ho capito...ma a quanto pare non hai visto tutta la scena.

"Mmm dici davvero? E io dovrei crederti, così su due piedi?" mi dici, combattuta se lasciarti convincere o meno a quello che ti ho appena detto.

"È la verità...sono stata una stupida a non dirti che mi aveva chiesto di vederci, ma non c'è persona al mondo che voglia baciare se non te..." Non sembri ancora convinta dalle mie parole. 

"Ero lì, Jane...vi ho visti...ho visto che ti baciava...e poi non ce l'ho fatta, son scappata via...non potevo vederti con lui, così..." 

Mi avvicino ancora di più a te, e capisco che ti stai rimproverando per essere saltata alle conclusioni. Tu, proprio tu che non lo fai mai, e che provi a convincere perfino me a non farlo! 

Lentamente ti avvolgo nel mio abbraccio e tu non opponi resistenza, appoggiando la testa al mio petto. 

"Mi ha colto alla sprovvista, non sono riuscita ad evitarlo...ma ci sei tu, solo tu, nella mia vita ora" dico baciandoti la fronte. Sento i tuoi muscoli rilassarsi, e capisco che ti stai tranquillizzando. 

"Scusami Jane, è che quello che ho visto...io ho pensato..."

"No amore mio, perdonami tu, per non esser stata sincera con te...è che so cosa pensi di Casey e non volevo farti agitare per nulla...decisamente missione fallita!" Ti sento ridere, buon segno.

"E poi mi piace sentirti gelosa di me...prometto però di non far più una cosa del genere...al massimo ti farò essere gelosa perché guardo il culo a qualche bella ragazza" ci scherzo su, ma anche se hai capito che non dicevo sul serio, prendi l'occasione per rifilarmi un pugno sul fianco. Me lo sono meritato, quindi cerco di soffrire silenziosamente. Ti penti un'istante dopo, convinta di essere riuscita a farmi male, e rimedi baciandomi. Un bacio casto...poi un altro, più intenso...e ancora un altro, decisamente infuocato.

"Cos'hai sentito quando ti ha baciato?"

"Niente" ti rispondo, mentre continui a baciarmi, staccando le tue labbra dalle mie giusto il tempo necessario a formulare la domanda e sentire la mia risposta. 

"Lui ti baciava così?"

"No...non mi ha mai baciata così" 

Le tue labbra scendono sul collo, mentre con le mani apri di forza la mia camicia, facendo saltare i bottoni...riconosco l'impeto che ti guida, ma tu sembri riuscire a tenerlo a bada, riesci a governare quella sensazione di gelosia, e questo ti permette di non farti logorare da essa, come invece successe a me quando mi hai detto di essere stata a letto con Jack. 

Mi spingi contro il muro e sento una tua mano che risale bramosa sotto la canotta, accarezzando la mia pelle, mentre l'altra scende lungo la mia gamba, accarezzandola e portandola al tuo fianco, così da avere i nostri corpi in pieno contatto. 

"Ti ha mai fatta fremere così?"

Inizi a muoverti con il bacino su di me, con movimenti calmi e profondi, la tua intimità spinge contro il mio centro e nonostante ci siano ancora vestiti tra di noi, sentiamo entrambe la passione crescere rapidamente. 

"Oh Maura..."

Ti stacchi da me quel tanto che basta per infilare la tue dita dentro di me, senza sentire il bisogno di spogliarmi per farlo. Sono totalmente in balia di te, cedo ad ogni tuo tocco, ad ogni carezza, ad ogni bacio. Vorrei darti la stessa sensazione, farti provare l'eccitazione che sto provando io, ma blocchi la mia mano. Vuoi solo avermi ora. Non oppongo resistenza, mentre sento le tue spinte farsi più intense...sai che sto raggiungendo il limite.

"Si, Maura...ti prego, non ti fermare..." ormai non capisco più nulla, sento solo una meravigliosa eccitazione prendere il totale controllo di me. Ti prendo per i fianchi, invitandoti a rendere i tuoi movimenti ancora più decisi...le mie labbra cercano le tue, finché le trovano e ci scambiamo un bacio pieno di amore e di passione. Non voglio che le nostre labbra si separino, ma ho bisogno di prendere fiato. 

"Oh Maura, sì così..." gemo sulla tua bocca e i tuoi occhi sono così seducenti, sei totalmente in balia di me e l'unica cosa a cui riesci a pensare in questo momento è farmi tua. Sembriamo non averne mai abbastanza, ogni volta facciamo l'amore in un modo così pieno, totale, che mi sconvolge. Mi perdo in te, e perdendomi in te, ritrovo totalmente me stessa...è incredibile quello che riesci a farmi provare.

Appoggi la fronte sulla mia spalla, mettendoci tutta te stessa nelle ultime spinte finché senti i miei muscoli contrarsi mentre raggiungo l'orgasmo. Resti lì tra le mie braccia per qualche minuto, mentre i nostri respiri tornano normali. Il tuo sorriso è compiaciuto, ma anche così pieno d'amore, amore per me.

"Benvenuta a casa NOSTRA, amore mio"


	34. Raise your glass

**Jane POV**

Stamattina avevi la visita di controllo in ospedale, così ti ho accompagnata lì e poi ho deciso di fare un salto in centrale, nell'attesa. Si trattava più che altro di una formalità, così non hai voluto che restassi lì ad aspettare. Rientrerò ufficialmente al lavoro da lunedì, ma volevo passare a salutare gli altri e aggiornarmi su quanto successo durante questi giorni. Porto tutti giù al bar, con la scusa di prenderci un caffè e fare due chiacchiere, riprendendo subito le buone vecchie abitudini. Stasera ci saranno tutti per festeggiare il nostro rientro al lavoro, compresa tua madre che sto andando a prendere in aeroporto giusto ora. Ha preso l'occasione per venire a trovarti, dovendo risolvere alcune questioni per il distaccamento della sua associazione qui a Boston. Non poteva scegliere momento migliore, dico davvero. Nonostante il mio rapporto con lei sia migliorato dopo che ci hanno sparato, devo ammettere che quella donna mi mette sempre un po' in soggezione...penso sia normale che mi faccia questo effetto, essendo noi una coppia, ma oggi la sento ancora di più.

**Maura POV**

Fortunatamente la visita è andata bene, così da lunedì potrò tornare ufficialmente al lavoro e le nostre vite saranno di nuovo normali.

Mi hai scritto che avete trovato traffico, dopo esserti fermata a prendere Hope in aeroporto, così ne approfitto per andare al bar qui vicino a prendere dei caffè. Hanno delle miscele davvero interessanti, so che ne troverò una adatta ai gusti particolari di mia madre. Sono felice che venga in città...per quanto ci siamo sentite ogni giorno da quando mi hanno dimessa, averla qui è totalmente diverso, anche se solo per un paio di giorni. Accosti la macchina e salgo al volo, e appena vedi il caffè me lo strappi quasi di mano...la tua dipendenza da caffeina un po' mi preoccupa. Vedi la mia faccia divertita per questa tua irruenza, così prima di ripartire mi lasci un tenero bacio a fior di labbra, ringraziandomi per il bel pensiero. Non so perché ma mi imbarazza un po' il fatto che tu mi baci davanti a mia madre. Mi volto verso di lei per passarle il caffè e nel suo volto c'è felicità per la vista di quel gesto così quotidiano e pieno d'amore. Non pensavo che accettasse così il nostro rapporto. Chissà se sarà dello stesso avviso quando le diremo della convivenza. Mi hai fatto promettere di non fare trattamenti di favore, quindi lo scoprirà anche lei stasera insieme agli altri.

"Allora Hope, come è andato il volo?"

"Ah tutto bene, lungo ma tranquillo...poi non era molto affollato per mia fortuna"

Accompagnamo mia madre a casa sua: venendo spesso a Boston ha deciso di non venderla né di darla in affitto. Mi ero offerta di eventualmente ospitarla nella casa degli ospiti, quando ne avesse avuto necessità, ma ha categoricamente rifiutato per non invadere la mia privacy. Diciamo che questa volta è tornato utile per mantenere l'effetto sorpresa per l'annuncio di stasera: si sarebbe subito accorta che ti sei trasferita da me. In compenso ogni volta che viene da queste parti, mi informa sempre con qualche giorno di anticipo, così da potermi organizzare per vederci e questo mi rende davvero felice. Vorrei che mia madre, Constance intendo, fosse altrettanto desiderosa di essere partecipe della mia vita.

La salutiamo dandoci appuntamento per questa sera, ti offri di passarla a prendere ma dice che preferisce raggiungerci direttamente lì, dovendo passare prima alla clinica. Tutto sommato non sono poi così dispiaciuta, la deviazione per venire da lei ci avrebbe costrette ad anticipare la nostra partenza, così avremo un po' di tempo in più per noi. Non ci posso fare nulla, non ne ho mai abbastanza.

**Jane POV**

"Maura, muoviti o faremo tardi..."

Sono impaziente. Lo sono sempre stata, ma stasera...stasera è una serata importante. Davanti a tutti i nostri amici, faremo un passo importante. Come sempre mi rendo conto che ogni secondo d'attesa valeva decisamente la pena, quando ti vedo scendere le scale. Sei magnifica e puntualmente la tua bellezza mi fa mancare il respiro. Penso che questa sensazione non se ne andrà mai...dentro di me so che avrò sempre uno sguardo meravigliato per te.

"Che c'è? Troppo elegante?" mi guardi, perplessa per la mia espressione. 

Mi alzo dallo sgabello della cucina per venire verso di te. Ti prendo la mano per farti scendere gli ultimi scalini...mi fai sempre tirare fuori il mio lato più romantico. Appena arrivi giù, porto la tua mano sulla mia spalla, facendoti avvicinare ancora di più a me. Scuoti la testa, e i tuoi capelli fluenti si sistemano meglio sulle tue spalle, con un gesto così naturale, ma ai miei occhi così sensuale. Restiamo lì a guardarci per qualche secondo, nei tuoi occhi vedo riflesso l'amore che provi per me e capisco che davvero non potrò più fare a meno di te: basta un tuo sguardo per riempirmi totalmente l'anima.

Le mie labbra si muovono, guidate da volontà propria, ma un'attimo prima di posarsi sulle tue, interrompi quell'istante perfetto, riportandomi ala realtà.

"Non eravamo in ritardo?" mi dici, ridendo divertita dal fatto che sembro aver dimenticato tutto il resto mentre sono tra le tue braccia.

"In realtà se partiamo ora saremo in perfetto orario...ma non ti lascerò uscire di casa senza aver prima fatto questo" ti rispondo, lasciando le mie labbra libere di raggiungere le tue, mentre ti stringo tra le mie braccia accompagnandoti dolcemente in un casqué. Sento la tua mano fare maggior forza sul mio collo per aggrapparsi, il nostro bacio riesce ad essere un perfetto equilibrio tra casto e passionale. Mantengo quella posa, anche dopo aver allontanato le mie labbra dalle tue, e vedo i tuoi occhi perdersi nei miei.

"Ti amo, Maura...ti amerò sempre" 

"Anch'io Jane. Non smettere mai di amarmi così!" mi rispondi, prima di riunire di nuovo le nostre bocche, mentre mi accarezzi il viso.

Vorrei perdermi, lasciarmi andare totalmente a questo momento, ma abbiamo tempo...ora rischiamo solo di fare tardi...e sono sicura che al nostro ritorno avremo di che festeggiare. O almeno lo spero.

"Dottoressa, dai, è ora di andare"

"Non vuoi restare qui? Con me?" dici, con voce provocante...molto provocante. Mi metti in difficoltà, ma cerco di tenere a bada i bollenti spiriti e ti convinco che dobbiamo effettivamente uscire.

**Maura POV**

C'è qualcosa di strano in te stasera...mi sembra di rivederti quella sera in cui mi portasti a cena in quel locale stupendo. D'istinto la mia mano si appoggia sul petto, dove cade il ciondolo che mi hai regalato proprio in quell'occasione. In effetti anch'io sono un po' agitata: penso che quello che abbiamo fatto sia un bel passo, ma perché aspettare. Non siamo certo due ragazzine, che si fanno prendere dall'euforia di una storia ancora agli inizi. No, noi ne abbiamo passate tante, davvero tante...ci siamo avvicinate lentamente, abbiamo avuto paura dei sentimenti che sentivamo crescere, li abbiamo repressi...o meglio, ci abbiamo provato, arrendendoci ad essi solo dopo aver capito che non potevamo sfuggirgli. Non voglio però perdermi troppo a pensare a ciò che sarebbe potuto essere...ora siamo insieme, questo è quello che conta.

Arriviamo al Dirty Robber, trovi parcheggio poco prima del locale e ringrazio il cielo: a quanto pare è bastata una settimana per far perdere ai miei piedi l'abitudine a portare i tacchi e lasciando l'auto qui non dovrò poi camminare molto. Metto la mano sulla maniglia per aprire la portiera, quando mi blocchi, afferrandomi il braccio sinistro, poco sopra il polso.

Il tuo sguardo è...non saprei come definirlo, un misto di tante cose, che restano a me indecifrabili. Vedi come ti osservo, e tramuti in un sorriso la tua espressione. I tuoi sorrisi sono rari, spesso contenuti, ma mi fanno innamorare di nuovo ogni volta. Una cosa però la riconosco nel profondo dei tuoi occhi scuri, è sempre lì, ogni volta che mi guardi...è quella forza che vince tutto.

"Non penserai di scendere dall'auto senza prima darmi un bacio?" mi chiedi, e acconsento subito a questa tua richiesta, portando entrambe le mani sul tuo viso, come per rendere quel contatto tra le nostre labbra ancora più intenso.

"Ok, direi che ora possiamo andare"

Scendiamo dall'auto ed entriamo nel locale e mi accorgo che son già praticamente tutti qua. Korsak ci ha fatto preparare un tavolo praticamente al centro del locale...vedo che ha portato anche Kiki e ne sono lieta: sono davvero una bella coppia e quell'uomo decisamente si merita un po' di felicità. Tua madre interrompe la conversazione che stava avendo con Hope per salutarmi affettuosamente, non ci siamo più viste dopo che mi hanno dimessa...a volte vedo le nostre madri e penso che siamo molto più simili a loro di quanto vogliamo ammettere. Saluto tutti, anche Frankie e Nina, e poi mi vengo a sedere vicino a te. Sono contenta abbiano avuto questa idea...del resto questa è la nostra famiglia, tutte le persone a noi più care sono in questo locale a festeggiare con noi il nostro scampato pericolo. Stavo per ordinare da bere, quando mi anticipi e ordini champagne per tutti. Bella mossa Jane...avremo un momento perfetto per dire della nostra convivenza. Speriamo solo che l'alcol li renda ben disposti alla notizia.

**Jane POV**

"Si, cameriera...ci potrebbe portare dello champagne per tutti! Offro io!"

"Jane, la prossima volta potresti offrire da bere anche senza farti sparare!" dice quel cretino di mio fratello Frankie, prendendosi gioco di me. Per dispetto gli rubo la bottiglia che ha davanti a sé, scolandomi quel che restava della sua birra, ordinata per ingannare l'attesa prima del nostro arrivo. Mi guarda di traverso ma ho la risposta pronta.

"Dai Frankie, non l'avresti mai finita prima che la cameriera porti lo champagne...volevo aiutarti!" Alza gli occhi al cielo, sapendo che anche se ribattesse, troverei sempre il modo per avere l'ultima parola. In realtà, mi serviva coraggio liquido...e subito. Tu ti volti e mi rendo conto che probabilmente non hai apprezzato questa cosa, dato che mi fulmini con lo sguardo. Faccio una faccia da finta colpevole e subito vedo un sorriso farsi a fatica strada sul tuo volto...ti faccio ridere ma non vuoi darmela vinta. Arriva la cameriera, e appena tutti prendono i calici, ti alzi in piedi. 

"Vorrei ringraziarvi tutti di essere qui...io e Jane abbiamo rischiato davvero questa volta ed è bello essere qui con voi a festeggiare che tutto sia andato bene. Vorrei ringraziare Frankie e Korsak, per aver messo agli arresti i responsabili in tempi sorprendentemente brevi" esordisci con grande sicurezza. Poi ti volti verso di me, come a chiedermi il permesso di essere tu a dire quello che seguirà. Non serve nemmeno che ti faccia un cenno con la testa, capisci solo dal mio sguardo la risposta. Mi prendi però per mano, e mi alzo di fianco a te, sento che vuoi il mio sostegno. 

"Io e Jane ci siamo rese conto che non c'è certezza del domani, e che vogliamo che il nostro futuro inizi ora...insomma ci sembrava questo il momento migliore per dirlo a voi, alla nostra famiglia, che abbiamo deciso di andare a convivere!" 

Mi guardi dicendo quelle ultime parole, come se d'un tratto non ti importasse la reazione degli altri, ma solo di me. La reazione che hanno è di unanime felicità...come se non attendessero altro, come se questa fosse la naturale evoluzione del nostro rapporto. Lo è ai loro occhi così come lo è stato per noi...così capisco che il momento non potrebbe essere più perfetto per prendere la parola, nella piccola baraonda di allegria che si è creata.

"In realtà non siamo qui per dirvi solo questo" dico, mentre sento il mio cuore iniziare a battere come un martello pneumatico.


	35. Lost on you

**Jane POV**

"In realtà non siamo qui per dirvi solo questo" dico, mentre sento il mio cuore iniziare a battere come un martello pneumatico nel mio cuore. 

"Mi perdonerete se mando giù un sorso di questo prima..." dico, praticamente bevendo mezzo calice in un nano-secondo. Mi serve tutto l'aiuto possibile ora, ormai sono in ballo.

"Io e Maura abbiamo deciso di convivere e mi fa davvero piacere vedere che siete felici per questo, che siete felici per noi...perché pensiamo sia un passo fondamentale per il nostro rapporto. Ma c'è un'altra cosa, qualcosa che solo una persona sa in questo locale...e non sei tu Maura" concludo ridendo, mentre ti volti verso di me, confusa da quello che sto dicendo...ma tranquilla, guardando chi ci sta intorno non sei l'unica.

"Tu non lo sai, perché per fare le cose per bene qualcuno lo doveva sapere prima di te" continuo, prendendoti le mani e facendoti voltare verso di me. Fisso i miei occhi nei tuoi, cercando di prendere fiato, con uno sguardo che vuole chiederti di fidarti di me, ancora una volta. 

**Maura POV**

"Penso che amarti ed essere amata da te siano le più grandi fortune che potessero capitarmi nella mia vita...averle entrambe mi fa pensare che forse non merito tutto questo, ma che voglio fare di tutto per esserne all'altezza"

Stai parlando con il cuore in mano, come non ti ho mai sentita fare...e lo stai facendo qui, davanti a tutte le persone a noi più care. Dev'essere uno sforzo incredibile per te, ma nei tuoi occhi vedo l'assoluta serenità. Solo che non riesco a capire perché tu lo stia facendo, perché ora. Finché non mi lasci una mano per infilarla nella tasca della giacca... _non posso crederci_...mentre ti inginocchi... _non lo stai facendo davvero..._ e apri quella scatola... _e tutto ciò che ci circonda scompare_.

"Maura Dorothea Isles...vuoi sposarmi?" 

A queste tue parole decisamente non capisco più nulla, penso di non riuscire a formulare una frase di senso compiuto...ma capisco che a te non serve una frase, bastano due lettere.

"Sì...sì Jane...certo che ti sposo!" ti dico, e senza lasciarti nemmeno il tempo di alzarti, ti bacio, prendendoti il viso con le mani, mentre tu sei ancora in ginocchio e io sento le gambe cedermi, incredula che tutto questo stia accadendo davvero.

Delle lacrime di gioia scendono dai tuoi occhi e scorrono sulle mie mani, ti alzi e mi abbracci. 

"Grazie Jane, non potevi rendermi più felice" ti sussurro. Mi baci dolcemente la guancia, prima di rispondermi, facendomi sentire il tuo respiro caldo sul mio orecchio.

"Tu mi hai resa felice...dicendomi di sì!"

Sciogliamo quell'abbraccio e finalmente hai modo di mettermi l'anello al dito. È bellissimo, niente di troppo vistoso, conosci bene i miei gusti. In un attimo tutti vengono a farci le congratulazioni...ma la mia curiosità non mi abbandona mai.

"A chi ti riferivi quando hai detto che qualcuno già lo sapeva?" Ti chiedo mentre tua madre ti sta stritolando nel suo abbraccio. Mi fai un cenno con la testa e seguo il tuo movimento. Parlavi di Hope...che è rimasta in disparte da quella confusione di abbracci e pacche sulle spalle, così mi defilo per andare da lei. 

"Non dirmi che è venuta a chiederti la mia mano, perché non ci credo..."

"In realtà è esattamente quello che ha fatto...abbiamo tardato per venirti a prendere dopo la visita perché non solo mi ha chiesto di poterti fare la proposta, ma voleva la aiutassi a scegliere l'anello giusto" mi dice, asciugandomi con la mano la scia delle lacrime di felicità che mi hanno bagnato il viso. Prendo la sua mano per tenerla ancora vicino alla mia guancia. 

"Ti ama molto...e so che sarai protetta e amata con lei" e a queste sue parole le lacrime riprendono, e la abbraccio, come ogni figlia farebbe con la madre, al saperla dalla sua parte. La felicità ha il pieno controllo di me, non avrei mai pensato di potermi sentire così. 

**Jane POV**

Riesco a liberarmi di mio fratello e torniamo a sederci, così decido di offrire un altro giro. Prendi posto di nuovo accanto a me e appoggi la tua mano sulla mia gamba, e vedo quell'anello finalmente al tuo dito. Ti sorrido e tu mi rispondi di rimando, i nostri sguardi si incrociano, prima che tu avvicini ancor di più a me. Capisco che vuoi dirmi qualcosa che resti tra noi, così porto il mio viso verso il tuo.

"Hai chiesto la mia mano a Hope...sul serio?" 

Ridi mentre me lo chiedi, poi continui.

"Beh mi è sembrata la scelta più logica...sai, se fossi andata da mio padre era un attimo che ti ritrovavi con un punteruolo nel petto!" Mi sorprende tu riesca a ironizzare su questo, ma la tua risata è inequivocabile. 

"Comunque non so te, ma vorrei tanto andare a casa...sai com'è...è stata una serata ricca di emozioni..." la tua voce ha lasciato l'ironia di qualche secondo fa e si è fatta più bassa, roca...seducente. Come se non bastasse fai scivolare la mano leggermente più su lungo la mia coscia, quel tanto che basta a non farti notare dagli altri ma a mandare in pappa i miei neuroni. Finiamo in compagnia di berci il secondo giro e poi ci defiliamo, con la scusa di dover pensare l'indomani al mio trasloco. Peccato che ormai non abbia nemmeno più le chiavi del mio vecchio appartamento...ma questo loro non lo sanno.

Sembri non riuscire più a resistermi, non appena saliamo in macchina, tanto che devo richiamarti un paio di volte, per evitare di rischiare un incidente a causa delle attenzioni che mi riservi. Arriviamo a casa e penso di aver un po' premuto sull'acceleratore, perché ci mettiamo davvero poco.

Entriamo e la prima cosa che fai è toglierti le scarpe...a quanto pare non sei più abituata a portarle così alte, cara Dottoressa-tacco-12. Appendo la giacca all'entrata, mentre dalla cucina sento la tua voce che mi chiede se voglio del vino. Non devo guidare e ho tanta voglia di festeggiare con la mia fidanzata, quindi ovviamente ti rispondo che va bene.

"Direi che è giunto il momento di aprire questo" dici prendendo una bottiglia dal ripiano di mezzo della parte destra del frigo. Lì ho imparato che tieni i tuoi "pezzi" più preziosi, quelli da aprire solo per le occasioni veramente speciali. Beh, direi che se non lo è questa, allora non saprei proprio quale potrebbe esserlo. Lo apri e versi lo champagne nei calici, con una tale grazia nei movimenti.

"Direi di brindare a noi...al nostro futuro insieme...e a te che non smetti mai di sorprendermi. Ti amo Jane" proclami, dopo avermi passato il mio bicchiere.

"Ti amo anch'io Maura" e ti bacio prima di bere...wow, questo vino sembra essere di un'altro pianeta rispetto a quello che abbiamo bevuto prima con gli altri. Decidiamo di metterci sul divano, portando con noi la bottiglia e i bicchieri. Mi siedo e tu ti sistemi di fianco a me, prendendomi il braccio e portandolo sulle tue spalle, circondandoti con esso. 

"Non avrei mai pensato potessi fare un gesto del genere...non mi fraintendere, non che tu non sia una persona romantica...ma devi aver avuto una bella dose di fegato, non ti tremavano le gambe?" mi chiedi. 

"In realtà no...cioè chiedere a tua madre il permesso per farlo sì, è stata una delle cose più terrorizzanti che abbia fatto. Ma chiederlo a te no...ammetto che è vero quanto dicono, cioè che i secondi che passano tra quando fai la domanda e quando senti la risposta sembrano durare anni!" 

Scoppio a ridere mentre lo dico, e tu sorridi guardando l'anello che porti al dito. 

"Ho chiesto perfino a tua madre di accompagnarmi a sceglierlo...anche se ho riconosciuto che era quello giusto appena l'ho visto. Spero ti piaccia..."

"Me l'ha raccontato...e sì, è meraviglioso" mi dici, voltandoti per baciarmi.

"Tu sei meravigliosa" ti rispondo, prima di riunire le mie labbra alle tue. Sento che prendi il calice dalla mia mano per posarlo sul tavolino, prima di volgerti nuovamente verso di me. In un attimo la tua bocca è di nuovo sulla mia, mentre la tua mano mi accarezza il collo, il petto...si ferma solo quando sente che il mio cuore sta facendo gli straordinari. Apri il primo bottone della mia camicia e poggi delicatamente le tue labbra appena sotto la clavicola. Con la mano risalgo lungo la tua schiena, fino a raggiungere la nuca. Pieghi la testa al mio movimento, segui le mie dita che ti accarezzano...sembri in totale balia del mio semplice tocco, gli occhi socchiusi, come a voler percepire ogni singolo stimolo che questo contatto genera in te. Non resisto, così ti prendo tra le mie braccia e ti porto di sopra in camera: voglio fare pratica per quando ti porterò oltre la soglia della porta di casa il giorno in cui farai ufficialmente di me una donna onesta. Ci infiliamo sotto le coperte e appena i nostri corpi si sfiorano, scatta...quel trasporto, quella passione, che non riusciamo a controllare e che mi fa sentire così inerme...e mentre mi baci mi ritrovo a pensare che abbiamo lottato così a lungo contro i nostri sentimenti, contro noi stesse per il semplice fatto di provarli...ma ora siamo qui, mentre ti sto facendo mia, mentre sospiri il mio nome, sotto le spinte del piacere che ti sto dando.

"Jane è tutto ok?" Mi dici, sentendo che tutto d'un tratto mi blocco. 

Non riesco a risponderti, troppo presa dai pensieri che mi frullano in testa in questo momento, presa da quella sottile sensazione del tuo corpo a contatto con la mia pelle...posi la mano sul mio braccio e vedo l'anello. Mi hai detto di sì, vuoi passare il resto della mia vita con me...e mi sembra una felicità troppo grande per un cuore solo.

Ho pensato a lungo alla proposta, a come farla, a trovare il modo per chiedere a tua madre la sua benedizione...ma non ho mai pensato a come mi sarei sentita dopo. Non ho mai avuto dubbi che la tua risposta sarebbe stata un sì, o meglio non mi ha nemmeno sfiorata l'ipotesi che potessi dirmi di no. Beh per fortuna, perché probabilmente sarei andata nel pallone...cosa che sto facendo ora a quanto pare, ma che ti prende Jane!? 

"Ehi, sono qui e resterò con te per il resto della mia vita, Jane" mi sussurri, come a voler scacciare i mille pensieri che albergano la mia mente, accorgendoti che il mio sguardo si era fissato sull'anello. 

"Ok, forse detto così sembra una minaccia..." continui, facendomi ridere e sciogliendo la mia tensione. Sei pronta a fare questo passo con me, e se la super analitica e razionale Maura Isles è pronta a farlo, non ho motivo di avere dubbi.

Torno a dedicarmi totalmente a te, e facciamo l'amore, con calma...finché la nostra passione non permea la stanza...finché il desiderio l'una dell'altra diventa una trama unica con i fili sottili delle lenzuola che ci coprono...finché non perdo tutta me stessa in te, senza che esista più un 'io' o 'tu' ma semplicemente un 'noi'.


	36. Preparativi

**Maura POV**

Questa mattina sei uscita prima che mi svegliassi. Mi sono presa un giorno libero...oggi vado a scegliere l'abito. Non pensavo che i preparativi per le nozze richiedessero un tale sforzo, ma mi stai dando davvero tutto l'aiuto possibile: avevo proposto di contattare un wedding planner, ma mi son trovata d'accordo con te quando hai detto che avremo potuto benissimo farne a meno, dato che volevamo restare sul semplice. E così ci siamo ritrovate in una corsa contro il tempo. Fortunatamente con le mie conoscenze non c'è voluto particolare sforzo per riuscire a ottenere il permesso per sposarci sulla spiaggia di Famouth. Volevo a tutti i costi sposarmi sul mare...del resto la prima volta che ho pensato al nostro futuro è stato vicino alla spiaggia, quel giorno a Santa Monica. Non osavo sperare che un giorno sarebbe successo veramente, che mi avresti davvero permesso di diventare tua moglie. Resto qui a rigirarmi tra le lenzuola, così leggere, mentre con la mano sfioro le pieghe che il tuo corpo ha lasciato sul tessuto. La stanza profuma di te, di me, del nostro amore, mentre me ne sto qui, con lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto, sognante, semplicemente a godermi l'attimo. 

Sento delle voci al piano di sotto, dev'essere tua madre, ma mi rendo conto che non è sola. Le mie buone maniere mi impongono di rendermi presentabile, scendere e fare gli onori di casa. Mi prendo solo un attimo, per prendere il tuo cuscino tra le mie braccia e respirare il tuo profumo ancora una volta, prima che il mio senso del dovere abbia definitivamente il sopravvento.

Scendo le scale e la scena che vedo mi lascia un po' perplessa: mai avrei pensato di vedere chiacchierare amabilmente Hope e Costance. La mia madre biologica e la donna che mi ha cresciuta. Nella stessa stanza. Che hanno rapporti civili. Avevo detto loro che oggi avrei avuto la prova dell'abito, ma sapendo che sono entrambe donne molto impegnate e ben a distanza di sicurezza anti-invadenza, mai avrei pensato sarebbero seriamente venute per aiutarmi con la scelta del vestito. Non avrei mai dovuto fingermi dispiaciuta all'idea di non averle con me in questo giorno. 

Ok, sento già l'ansia assalirmi: ognuna di quelle due donne è in grado di generare in me un elevato senso di perenne inadeguatezza, Constance in primis...ok, non so se riuscirò ad arrivare a sera ancora sana di mente. Mentre le saluto, fortuna vuole che tua madre mi guardi ed immediatamente colga la necessità che ho di assumere caffeina in tempi brevi per poter iniziare la giornata. O meglio per affrontarla! Le osservo, in silenzio, come uno studioso con il suo progetto antropologico, curiosa di vedere quale sarà la deriva che prenderà. In tutto questo, il fatto che sia tua madre la presenza in questa stanza che mi tranquillizza, la dice lunga.

**Jane POV**

Io e Korsak siamo all'archivio prove oggi, sembra una giornata tranquilla. Sento il suono di una chiamata in entrata provenire dal mio telefono e immagino si tratti di te che vorrai rimproverarmi di essermene andata senza svegliarti. 

\- Per anni ho praticamente vissuto senza madre, oggi ne ho addirittura 3 a mia completa disposizione.

\- Buongiorno anche a te amore...ma, perché bisbigli?"

\- Ti sto chiamando dal bagno...sono in cucina, che parlano di lunghezza dello strascico, tipo di corpetto e tessuti.

\- Ti avevo detto che non serviva facessi sapere loro quando avevi la scelta dell'abito...non mi hai voluta ascoltare...

\- E adesso che faccio, Jane?

\- Ti armi di tanta pazienza e affronti la giornata. Dai, tanto sappiamo benissimo che tu sai già come vuoi che sia il tuo abito...dillo alla commessa appena arrivi e vedrai che farai in un baleno! E dille di limitare il numero di abiti da provare, così l'agonia finirà presto. Tanto sarai comunque bellissima

\- Ah, lo dici solo perché sai che non posso trascinarti lì con me...ok, credo di dover andare, ci sto mettendo troppo perfino considerando i miei tempi. Ti amo, buon lavoro!

\- Grazie, fammi sapere come va. Ti amo anch'io Maura!

Chiudo la telefonata e per la prima volta nella mia testa vedo l'immagine di te, in abito bianco, sulla spiaggia, pronta a dirmi si. Ci mette un secondo Korsak a risvegliarmi da quel sogno ad occhi aperti.

"Se fossi in te inizierei a temere che convinca quelle 3 a presentarsi anche alla tua prova dell'abito" mi dice, ridendosela di gusto.

"Ah, ma il problema non si pone...ho già preso l'abito!" Mi pavoneggio, sapendo di aver evitato quella che avrebbe potuto essere una giornata molto, molto spiacevole. Te invece...beh tu te la sei cercata.

"Tua madre non ha detto niente..." mi risponde sorpreso.

"Perché sono andata da sola. Problema risolto!" Resta sbalordito a sentirmi dire così. Oh, si, ho opportunamente evitato il problema. Mi ci son voluti esattamente 45 minuti, rubati ad una pausa pranzo, per scegliere l'abito perfetto per sposare la donna perfetta. Anche perché tanto si sa, guarderanno tutti lei comunque. E come dargli torto.

"Una cosa però non ho ancora risolto, tra quelle che dovevo fare per la mia parte dei preparativi" dico bofonchiando, volutamente in modo un po' confuso, leggermente imbarazzata, mentre metto da parte per un attimo le prove. Alza lo sguardo verso di me e il modo in cui i suoi occhiali poggiano proprio sulla punta del naso mi fa quasi ridere.

"Dovrei chiederti una cosa...vorrei mfcsdtstmn" dico accelerando le ultime parole.

"Non ho capito niente di quello che hai detto" 

"Ho detto, vrrmfcsdtstmn" ancora peggio di prima. Infatti il suo viso si fa ancora più perplesso.

"Scandisci meglio Jane, non sto capendo nulla!"

"HO DETTO...vorrei mi facessi da testimone"

Il suo sguardo sembra quello di un padre orgoglioso. Si alza, e dritto, come se fosse sull'attenti, in modo deciso, nonostante la commozione che i suoi occhi fanno percepire, mi risponde: "Sarebbe un onore Jane" 

Stringo le spalle, quasi per fargli intendere che vorrei un abbraccio, e lui capisce al volo. Da quando mio padre se n'è andato in Florida, tagliando totalmente i ponti con la sua famiglia, ho trovato in Korsak quella figura paterna di cui di tanto in tanto avevo bisogno. C'è sempre stato, come partner in servizio, come amico...non poteva che essere lui la persona che volevo al mio fianco.

**Maura POV**

Cerco di seguire il tuo consiglio, infatti appena arriviamo al negozio blocco in disparte la commessa, spiegandole che in realtà del mio abito avevo già un idea ben chiara, ma che non avevo intenzione di far durare quell'agonia troppo, promettendole una lauta mancia se fosse riuscita in breve a farmi trovare quello che cercavo.

Mi prepara una carrellata di cinque abiti, tutti molto belli, ma non mi convincono...i tessuti, le scollature, niente mi sembra adatto: deve semplicemente essere perfetto. Sopporterò più a lungo le mie 2 madri più una, se serve a trovare l'abito giusto. La commessa mi sta preparando alcuni altri abiti, mentre sto cercando di liberarmi dall'ultimo, che sembra essersi incollato alla mia pelle. Sento la voce di Costance, che mi chiede di entrare nel camerino. Le dico di entrare, nella speranza possa aiutarmi con il vestito.

"Oh Maura...aspetta che ti aiuto." Strano, non è da lei essere premurosa. E aver lasciato Angela e Hope per venire ad aiutarmi. 

"Il terzo non mi dispiaceva, tu che dici?"

"No, mamma...il tessuto, non andava bene"

"Maura, devo chiedertelo...sei sicura di quello che fai?" 

Non mi ha davvero fatto questa domanda, per favore. 

"Cosa vorresti dire?" Le chiedo e non riesco a non trasmettere una certa acidità nelle mie parole.

"Si insomma...mi chiedevo se fossi sicura di voler sposare Jane..."

"Mamma, ti prego. Non dirai sul serio?"

"Maura non mi sembra di dire un'assurdità...e non lo dico perché è una donna, sia chiaro, ma..."

Ci mancherebbe, praticamente metà del suo staff è omosessuale e l'altra metà semplicemente deve ancora ammetterlo. Ma se non è questo, allora non mi è chiaro dove voglia andare a parare.

"Che vita può offrirti, Maura? È una poliziotta, è venuta a vivere a casa tua, sappiamo tutti che le entrate di chi fa il suo lavoro sono limitate...tu invece hai sempre amato il lusso, i vizi..."

Rimango senza parole a sentire quello che dice.

"Sei preoccupata che Jane voglia sposarmi per i soldi? Non lo penserai sul serio, mi auguro" 

"Mi chiedo solo che vita possa offrirti...Maura, tu hai sempre sognato di sposarti a Santorini, giusto per farti un esempio"

"Avevo 12 anni e se è per questo sognavo anche di sposare Edmond Locard...poi si cresce e ci si rende conto che non importa dove e come ma con chi ci si sposa"

Sembra non capire, mi rendo conto che forse non può o non vuole farlo. Semplicemente non le interessa...come non l'è mai importato davvero di me in fondo.

"Non ti costringerò a restare qui, e se credi che questo non sia giusto, beh farò a meno di te...perché non ci sei mai stata quando ho avuto davvero bisogno. Mi hanno sparato e non hai trovato nemmeno il tempo per venirmi a trovare. Non so nemmeno perché ci tenessi ad essere qui oggi, in tutta onestà"

"Sarei comunque passata in città per venire a fare un sopralluogo per un'installazione" mi risponde, come se fosse una ragione a sua discolpa. Non aveva trovato tempo per me...semplicemente è capitato.

"Beh, allora direi che non è il caso che ti trattenga oltre. E puoi pure liberare la tua agenda per il weekend della prossima settimana...non ti voglio alle nozze"

"Ti ho solo messa in guardia...ma se è quello che vuoi, fai pure! È la tua vita...non venire a piangere da me poi" mi dice andandosene. Lo capisco perché la sento salutare sia Hope che Angela. 

"A piangere da te? Non ci sei mai stata quando ne ho avuto bisogno" dico tra me e me, come se pensarlo non mi bastasse. 

"Maura, tutto bene?" È Hope che mi chiama, dall'esterno dell'ampio camerino. Mi conosce per cui non entra, resta lì sulla soglia, sapendo che l'ultima cosa che mi serve per calmarmi è vederla.

"Si sì tutto bene...ora passa"

Incredibile come nonostante tutto sia più mia madre lei della donna che mi ha cresciuta.

"Ok...ti lascio tranquilla. La commessa ti sta portando un abito che secondo me ti piacerà"

"Ok, grazie...mamma" le dico prima di tornare ai miei pensieri. 

Indosso quell'abito e appena me lo sento addosso, capisco essere quello giusto. Il tessuto è leggero, come il tuo tocco, la trama come me l'ero immaginata, per non parlare della scollatura...non so se approverai perché dovrai fare la brava per un po' ed evitare di lasciarmi segni da sesso bollente, che potrebbero poi essere imbarazzanti e difficili da coprire. Esco dal camerino e sento di portare quest'abito come se fosse già mio, come se fosse destino che scegliessi questo. Guardo Hope e tua madre in cerca di approvazione...Angela in un attimo corre ad abbracciarmi, ma si ferma appena prima di farlo: giustamente non vuole rischiare di rovinare l'abito ma il suo parere mi sembra chiaro. 

Senza nulla togliere a tua madre è un altro il parere che per me conta ora...Hope mi guarda, con gli occhi lucidi.

"Sei meravigliosa" riesce a dirmi, rimanendo lì seduta con una compostezza, che ai miei occhi attenti lascia trasparire l'emozione che prova nel vedermi con questo abito. 

Mi volto verso la commessa. 

"Decisamente aggiudicato per questo!" 

Un'altra voce della lista spuntata. E queste nozze sono sempre più vicine.


	37. Profumo di fiori d’arancio

**Jane POV**

Continuo a rigirarmi tra le coperte, non riesco a prendere sonno. Mi pento con tutta me stessa di averti dato ascolto quando mi hai proposto di passare la notte prima delle nozze separate, avrei dovuto ribellarmi a questa tua assurda richiesta. La tentazione di mandare al diavolo le mie buone intenzioni è a circa un paio di metri da me, ovvero la distanza che mi separa dalle chiavi della macchina, prenderle e correre da te. Ma non lo farò, resterò qui, ferma, e porterò pazienza. Il sonno va e viene, continuo ad addormentarmi e svegliarmi dopo poco. Finché sento che non riuscirò più ad addormentarmi, troppo presa dalla sana tensione per questo grande giorno. Sto con lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto, finché dalla finestra non vedo il sole sorgere e quest'immagine mi dà finalmente sollievo. 

**Maura POV**

Fortunatamente mia madre è mattiniera quanto me. Non son riuscita quasi a chiudere occhio questa notte...tra l'agitazione per questo grande giorno e il fatto di non essere abituata a dormire senza di te, era prevedibile che l'insonnia si sarebbe fatta avanti. Partiamo presto, così da essere sicure di arrivare all'hotel con ampio anticipo. Non troviamo traffico e appena vedo questo magnifico posto mi sorprende che sia ancora più suggestivo di come appariva in foto. Entriamo e ci rechiamo alla reception... mi chiedo se tu sia già qui. Io e Hope ci registriamo e la gentile receptionist ci consegna la chiave della camera. Ci siamo ripromesse di non vederci fino alla funzione e mi sorprende che tu mi abbia assecondata pure in questo. Sono sicura che renderà tutto ancora più emozionante. Arrivo nella camera, i colori tra il panna e l'avorio mi rilassano, per quanto possibile. Mia madre appende la gruccia con il vestito all'armadio e sento mentre fa scorrere la cerniera della custodia. Mi affaccio alla finestra, confidando nel potere calmante del moto ondoso. Ho bisogno di portare la mia mente altrove in questo momento. La sabbia è così chiara, il verde che circonda l'insenatura rende questo un vero angolo di paradiso. Da qui riesco a vedere il posto preparato per le nostre nozze: hanno posizionato un arco nuziale ornato da quella che sembra essere una _vinca minor_ , ma non ne sono certa guardandola da così distante, e qui e lì su di essa sono state intrecciate delle rose bianche; ammiro le sedie, e la passerella che hanno posizionato in mezzo ad esse...percorrere i passi che mi porteranno a te, su quelle listelle così ordinatamente posate... quanto vorrei fosse già quel momento.

"Maura...c'è una busta per te qui" mi dice mia madre.

"Oh sarà un messaggio di benvenuto dell'hotel" le rispondo mentre me la passa. Strano, di solito c'è sempre il logo della struttura su queste buste. Leggo il mio nome scritto a mano, e riconosco subito quella scrittura. È la tua. La distinguo per il modo in cui scrivi la M, così spigoloso rispetto alle altre lettere, molto più arrotondate, armoniose.

"Non è dell'albergo... è di Jane" le dico, preoccupata di cosa puoi aver scritto sui fogli che trovo dentro alla busta quando la apro.

"Ti lascio sola..." mi risponde Hope, capendo che questo è un modo per avere un momento tutto nostro prima del matrimonio. 

"No...qui dice che vuole che vada in spiaggia a leggerla... aspettami qui, non ci vorrà molto" le mormoro, mentre esco dalla stanza cercando la strada più veloce per arrivare alla spiaggia. Tolgo le scarpe e i calzini, voglio sentire la sabbia sotto i piedi e devo dire che è una sensazione stupenda. Resto estasiata dal suono del mare... ok non sarà la vista che c'era a Santa Monica, ma questo posto è davvero meraviglioso. Rigiro tra le mani questi fogli di carta, temendo di trovarci scritto qualsiasi cosa, che non te la senti, che ti sei svegliata e hai capito di non amarmi davvero... ma non posso restare col dubbio. Faccio un respiro, cerco di far entrare di me la calma di questo moto perpetuo delle onde che vanno e vengono sulla battigia.

_Cara Maura,_

_Prima di tutto, prima che tu ti metta a leggere quello che ho intenzione di scriverti, vorrei andassi sulla spiaggia. Perché è da qui che ti sto scrivendo, seduta su una di queste sedie già preparate per le nostre nozze, ammirando il mare._

Mi sembra quasi di riuscire a vederti, mentre te ne stai lì seduta, con lo sguardo rivolto all'acqua...quel tuo sguardo pensieroso, concentrato. Ogni volta che ti vedo così mi fermo ad osservare la tua mente che viaggia, con ben chiara la direzione da prendere.

Mi siedo sulla sabbia, con il corpo rivolto all'immagine di te che stai scrivendo. 

_Non sono mai stata una da grandi discorsi, e temo farò un casino con le promesse, ma ora... ora che siamo solo tu ed io, ancora una volta, voglio essere sicura di fare le cose nel modo giusto. Ricordo ancora il nostro primo caso insieme: mi era giunta voce che c'era stato un avvicendamento ai piani alti di medicina legale, alcuni colleghi mi parlavano della famigerata "Regina dei morti", affascinante come Afrodite e fredda come il suo bisturi. Non ricordavo il nostro primo incontro, alla caffetteria, e nemmeno tu... meno male considerando che ero vestita da battona, la mia copertura alla narcotici!_

Ricordo quell'incontro... pensavi fossi una snob maleducata che voleva passare avanti a tutti, mentre volevo solo essere gentile con una ragazza che mi ricordava molto Vivian di Pretty Woman... in effetti avrebbe dovuto insospettirmi che una prostituta facesse colazione al bar della centrale di polizia.

_È stato difficile entrare in sintonia con te, eri impenetrabile... solo dopo ho capito il perché. Le persone fino a quel momento ti avevano solamente dato delusioni. E tu negli anni ti sei sempre di più data, anima e corpo, al tuo lavoro... ma a piccoli passi, sono riuscita a far breccia su quella fortezza che ti eri costruita attorno per proteggerti. Siamo diventate amiche, grandi amiche... e poi qualcosa di più. Ci abbiamo messo tanto per capirlo, e rimpiango il tempo perso per questo ogni giorno._

Non sono sicura di riuscire ad andare avanti. È vero, se ci penso mi sento una stupida, ma rischiare di perdere la persona più importante della mia vita mi sembrava non valere la candela. Se solo avessi saputo che ricambiavi i miei sentimenti...

_Però questo mi spinge a darti sempre il mio meglio. Per recuperare, se vogliamo dirla così. È questo il bello di te: mi ami per come sono, ma stando con te sono io che voglio essere migliore._

Mi sono innamorata della sbadata e maldestra detective Rizzoli... non cambierei nulla di te. Ogni cosa che fai mi sorprende, la tua forza mi sorprende, la tua grinta, la tua determinazione... e la dolcezza che riservi solo a me. E alla tua famiglia ovvio, ma con me sei diversa... ituoi occhi ti tradiscono, ogni volta che mi guardi.

_Oggi è il giorno in cui la nostra vita comincia... è il giorno in cui prometto di amarti, proteggerti e onorarti per il resto della vita... è il giorno in cui mi renderai la donna più felice del mondo, scegliendo di stare al mio fianco. Perché non c'è cosa che riuscirei a fare senza di te e non c'è paura o demone che la tua presenza non riesca a scacciare. Non posso immaginare una vita migliore di questa in tutta onestà._

Oh Jane, le tue parole mi prendono il cuore e lo avvolgono in un abbraccio forte, caldo... e mi sembra quasi di percepirlo, di sentirti qui con me. Istintivamente stringo il mio ciondolo tra le mani... ormai è un riflesso incondizionato quando mi trovo in un momento di disarmante emozione, bella o brutta che sia. Mi basta stringerlo e sento le parole che hai fatto incidere su di esso ripetersi come un mantra nella mia testa. 

_Percorri quei passi, arriva al mio fianco... sposami Maura Dorothea Isles. Se farai questo per me, se mi permetterai di diventare tua moglie giuro di starti sempre vicina, nei momenti buoni e in quelli brutti, pronta a proteggerti, ad aiutarti... ad amarti. Sempre. Ogni giorno come se fosse il primo._

_Omnia vincit amor, Maura..._

_Con amore, Jane_

Mi asciugo le lacrime che scendono copiose. Fortuna che non mi sono ancora truccata, se no sarebbe stato un vero macello! Guardo il mare e prendo un ultima boccata d'aria... è giunta l'ora che vada a prepararmi.

Ma grazie...grazie di questo regalo. Spero tu possa sentire questo mio pensiero arrivare fino a te.

**Jane POV**

Hai seguito esattamente le mie parole... sei lì seduta sulla spiaggia. Ti vedo dalla finestra della camera e per quanto tu sia distante, ti sento così vicina. Ok, non era premeditato, il fatto di mettermi qui come una stalker in osservazione... ma appena ti ho vista scendere la breve scalinata che dall'hotel porta alla piccola baia, non ho resistito.

"Jane vuoi deciderti o no? È ora che inizi a prepararti... muoviti! Non vorrai mica fare tardi il giorno in cui devi sposarti!" 

Figurarsi se mia madre con la sua solita calma poteva non interrompere quello che è stato il regalo che ho voluto farci di un momento in qualche modo solo nostro. 

Mi piace però il modo in cui si prende cura di me: mi aiuta con il trucco, leggero, più che altro per coprire i segni della notte in bianco che ho passato; mi sistema i capelli, raccogliendoli e lasciandomi scoperto il collo.

"Allora Jane, possiamo finalmente svelare cosa si nasconde dentro il porta abiti?" chiede Frankie, troppo curioso di sapere come sia il vestito che ho scelto. Ho mantenuto l'assoluto riserbo con tutti. Sono andata a ritirarlo ieri sera al negozio, in modo da non lasciarlo troppo tempo a casa di mio fratello, riducendo così a zero le possibilità per mia madre di rovinarmi l'effetto sorpresa.

"Non ti azzardare...ok mamma, se hai finito con i capelli, uscite così mi cambio. Aspettate qui fuori, appena lo avrò indossato vi chiamo"

E questo è il regalo per me...un momento solo mio, questo momento. Apro la custodia e passo la mano su quest'abito stupendo...non lo ammetto praticamente mai, ma da piccola sognavo, come tutte le bambine della mia età, il giorno del mio matrimonio, e sognavo di indossare esattamente un vestito come questo. Così quando l'ho visto nella vetrina di quel negozio, non ci ho pensato due volte. Sono entrata, l'ho provato, la commessa ha preso le misure per fare un paio di modifiche e l'ho preso. Senza badare a spese, non per questo giorno, non per l'abito che avevo sempre sognato.

Lo accarezzo, mentre è ancora attaccato alla gruccia: la scollatura a barca, discreta, che copre in parte le spalle; il corpetto con la trama in pizzo, come le maniche, con disegni semplici, che fanno sussultare le mie dita passandoci sopra; e poi il tessuto che scende morbido, dritto, senza tanti fronzoli. 

Lo indosso e quando mi resta solo da chiudere del tutto la lampo, faccio rientrare mia madre e mio fratello. Appena entrano, mia madre inizia a singhiozzare, e mio fratello ha la faccia di chi sembra aver realizzato solo ora che sua sorella si sta per sposare. 

"Jane...wow, sei bellissima" mi dice sorridendo. Ha gli occhi lucidi pure lui. Forse perché non pensava questo giorno sarebbe arrivato prima o poi.

"Ok ok ok non piangete per favore perché se no poi inizio pure io e non posso perché se no sbaverei il trucco e farei tardi...quindi ricomponiamoci per favore!" 

Richiamati all'ordine guardiamo l'ora. È quasi giunto il momento di andare.

"Ehi Frankie...visto che non c'è papà e se Dio lo vorrà mamma avrà modo di farlo con te...vorrei mi accompagnassi tu all'altare, se così si può dire"

Mi abbraccia, ma mia madre gli urla subito per fargli capire che così rischia di rovinarmi abito, trucco e parrucco tutto in una volta.

"Sarebbe un onore Jane"


	38. Marry you

**Jane POV**

Arrivo alla spiaggia e vedo che sono già tutti qui. I nostri invitati, pochi ma accuratamente scelti: tutte le persone presenti sono la nostra famiglia, al di là dei legami di sangue.

I due violoncellisti che abbiamo ingaggiato iniziano a suonare: abbiamo chiesto loro niente di "tradizionale" per questo matrimonio, accordandoci poi singolarmente con loro per le "marce nuziali", scegliendo io la tua e tu la mia, così da darci la spinta giusta l'una con l'altra. Non riconosco immediatamente di che canzone si tratta, finché...beh, mi hai sorpresa anche questa volta. In effetti suonata con degli archi non è così immediata da cogliere: sai quanto amo il rock, in particolare gli Bon Jovi, così hai scelto "Always"... Dio, quanto ti amo!

Inizio a percorrere sotto braccio a mio fratello quel tratto di passerella che mi separa dall'officiante e ad ogni passo stringo con più forza il braccio di mio fratello, in preda all'agitazione. Lui è la mia roccia, mi guarda e in un attimo spazza via le mie paure.

"Sei magnifica Jane. Sono fiero di avere una sorella come te" mi sussurra, come quando eravamo piccoli e ci dicevamo le cose sotto voce per non farci sentire dalla mamma. Pensare a quel ricordo mi calma all'istante. Incrocio lo sguardo di tua madre, seduta in prima fila e sorrido, abbassando gli occhi... ha affidato la cosa più preziosa per lei a me: farò di tutto per essere all'altezza di questo compito.

Mio fratello mi lascia un bacio sulla guancia prima di andare a sedersi...guardo il mio super testimone prima di concedermi di voltare lo sguardo verso il mare, solo per un secondo. Il tuo insistere per sposarci a tutti i costi sulla spiaggia ha davvero il suo perché, devo ammetterlo.

Korsak mi dà un leggero colpo con il gomito, con discrezione e mi volto. Penso di aver smesso di respirare per qualche secondo...è come se tutto il resto fosse dentro una bolla, vedo solo te, esisti solo tu in questo momento. E sei davvero la sposa più bella che abbia mai visto.

**Maura POV**

Sei di spalle, stai guardando il mare, quando vedo Vince darti un colpetto, indicandoti la direzione giusta verso cui rivolgere lo sguardo. Spero ti sia piaciuta la canzone che ho scelto per il tuo ingresso, anche se devo ammettere che l'uomo al mio fianco ha avuto un ruolo fondamentale per una decisione che fosse in linea con i tuoi gusti.

"Sei pronta Maura?" mi chiede Kent, a cui rispondo con un timido cenno del capo. La musica è melodiosa, delicata, sembra stata scritta apposta per questo tipo di strumenti...hai scelto "Make you feel my love". Anche in questa occasione ce l'hai fatta, ancora una volta sei riuscita a farmi sentire il tuo amore.

Mentre cammino per raggiungerti, ti guardo e sei bellissima, l'abito è meraviglioso e i tuoi occhi sono raggianti. Mi separo da Kent e mi metto al tuo fianco, dopo aver incrociato per un secondo lo sguardo emozionato della mia damigella Susie.

"Sei bellissima, non potevo aspettare a dirtelo" mi sussurri, prima che il celebrante inizi il rito. 

"L'amore è la forza eterna della vita. L'amore è la forza che ci permette di affrontare la paura e l'incertezza con coraggio. Oggi, su questa spiaggia, siamo riuniti per riconoscere questa forza, per celebrare l'amore di Maura e Jane, che hanno deciso di percorrere insieme la strada del matrimonio, di una vita assieme. Desiderano farlo con voi, le persone a loro più care, i loro affetti, voi che avete visto nascere e crescere questo amore. Ora, vorrei leggervi un piccolo brano, tratto da 'L'arte del matrimonio' di Wilferd A. Peterson..." 

Mentre legge quelle parole i nostri occhi si trovano, non si lasciano nemmeno per un secondo: ogni frase sembra rispecchiare perfettamente il nostro passato e quello che spero sarà il nostro futuro insieme.

" _La felicità nel matrimonio non è qualcosa che semplicemente accade_..."

E noi sappiamo quanto costi la felicità, quanto sacrificio e impegno richieda.

" _È mai darsi per scontati l'un l'altra_..."

Non lo faremo, non lo farò...sei un dono troppo prezioso Jane.

" _Non è solo sposare la persona giusta, è essere la persona giusta._ "

E io lo sarò...per te. Ci proverò con tutte le mie forze.

"Ora è il momento delle vostre promesse..." dice il celebrante.

"Ok, inizio io..." dico prendendo la parola. Sono sicura che se parlassi dopo aver sentito le tue parole, probabilmente non riuscirei a controllare l'emozione. Così ti prendo le mani tra le mie e mi volto completamente verso di te. 

"Jane, ti amo. Amo tutto di te, il modo in cui mi saluti mugugnando la mattina appena ti alzi, amo l'impegno che metti nel tuo lavoro, la tua umanità. Amo la tua goffaggine perché riesce sempre a strapparmi un sorriso, anche nelle giornate più dure. Amo la tua devozione, a me, ma soprattutto al nostro amore... so che al tuo fianco sarò sempre protetta e amata. Quando ho capito di essermi innamorata di te, ho temuto di essere in un bel guaio. Sarebbe stato impossibile fare a meno di te nella mia vita. Quando ho capito che i miei sentimenti erano ricambiati, mi hai resa per la prima volta la donna più felice del mondo. E quella è stata solo la prima di una lunga serie di occasioni in cui mi hai fatta sentire così!"

Capisci che l'emozione sta per prendere il sopravvento, perché ti sento stringermi le mani, come a volermi dare forza, così faccio un respiro e continuo. 

"Non posso immaginare di vivere senza di te. Ti amo" concludo, guardando i tuoi occhi e l'effetto che le mie parole hanno avuto su di te. Sei emozionata, te lo si legge in faccia.

"Ok, beh penso che ora tocchi a me vero? Ok allora..." sei anche un po' imbarazzata, come avevi immaginato accadesse. Ora sono io che stringo le tue mani... hai già scritto tutto su quella lettera.

"Sapevo che l'imbarazzo si sarebbe fatto avanti in questo momento, quindi cercherò di tenermi sul semplice. Maura, fin da quando ti ho conosciuta hai illuminato la mia vita, mi hai resa più solare, più vitale...mi hai accesa. Ci sei sempre stata per me, già da ben prima che scoprissimo il nostro amore. Sei la miglior cosa che mi potesse mai capitare, e se tu sei felice, io sono felice."

Mi chiedo come fai... hai il cuore in mano, le mani tremano, nonostante la mia presa, ma i tuoi occhi... i tuoi occhi sono determinati, sicuri e fermi in quello che mi stai dicendo.

"Tutto quello che sono, lo dono a te. Ti amo Maura"

Osserviamo qualche secondo di silenzio, poi il celebrante fa cenno ai testimoni di passarci gli anelli. 

"E ora lo scambio delle fedi..."

Susie mi passa l’anello e faccio un respiro profondo, prima di prenderti la mano e rivolgere di nuovo i miei occhi solo e unicamente a te. Ogni parola, ogni singola parola che sto per dire è la mia promessa per te, per il nostro futuro. Non è una semplice formuletta, è ricca di significato, di importanza.

"Io Maura Dorothea Isles prendo te Jane Clementine Rizzoli come mia sposa e prometto di esserti fedele sempre, nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia, e di amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni della mia vita." Dico, ammirando la fede finalmente al tuo dito. Ora è il tuo turno, guardo Korsak passarti l'anello per me ed è davvero tanto emozionato. Mi intenerisce vederlo così. 

Sembri metterti sull'attenti mentre pronunci i tuoi voti, non un solo cenno di esitazione sulla tua voce.

"Io Jane Clementine Rizzoli prendo te Maura Dorothea Isles come mia sposa e prometto di esserti fedele sempre, nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia, e di amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni della mia vita."

Sento che fai scorrere l’anello sul mio anulare. Ti guardo mentre lo fai, non dimenticherò mai questo momento, quello che sto provando.

"Con il potere conferitomi dallo Stato del Massachusetts vi dichiaro ufficialmente moglie e moglie. Potete baciarvi"

Non permetti al celebrante quasi di finire la frase che prendi il mio viso tra le mani e mi baci. Possibile che sentissi già la mancanza delle tue labbra da ieri? Ti abbraccio, baciandoti di nuovo. Non vogliamo dar spettacolo ma la felicità va celebrata!

**Jane POV**

Finalmente possiamo festeggiare. Durante tutto il ricevimento, ogni volta che posso ti tengo la mano. Qualche volta sono talmente incantata dal vedere la fede al tuo dito, che non resisto alla tentazione di baciarti teneramente, proprio dove c'è quel simbolo del nostro amore. 

C'era un momento dei festeggiamenti che attendevo più di tutto...e finalmente è arrivato: il nostro primo ballo da sposate. Non siamo praticamente mai andate a ballare, beh...non da quando siamo una coppia almeno. Non abbiamo mai amato quel genere di locali, abbiamo sempre preferito le serate davanti una birra in qualche pub. Però tutto ciò che voglio fare ora è stringerti a me, ballando un lento, con la tua testa appoggiata al mio petto. 

Così mi alzo e mi volto verso di te, porgendoti la mano, chiedendoti di seguirmi, senza bisogno di parole, solo con lo sguardo. La afferri e appena raggiungiamo il centro della terrazza, dove hanno allestito il banchetto. Mi fermo e ti stringo a me, mentre i musicisti iniziano a suonare una melodia che sembra stata scritta apposta per noi...

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out?_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding_

_I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

Ti ho voluta con tutta me stessa, per poi fuggire, cercando di reprimere i miei sentimenti...mi hai fatta innamorare con i tuoi discorsi assurdi, con i tuoi termini enciclopedici, con la tua mente meravigliosa. Mi guardi: sai che queste parole non possono che farmi pensare alla donna stupenda che è qui tra le mie braccia. 

_My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm outta my mind_

Ricordo la sensazione che mi ha accompagnata mentre cercavo di sopravvivere nelle fredde acque di Boston, quando mi sono tuffata per salvare quell'uomo...il pensiero di te è stato ciò che mi ha dato la forza di lottare, di restare in vita. Siamo entrambe pazze, fuori dal comune...proprio per questo siamo perfette insieme! Il tuo sguardo non mi abbandona nemmeno un attimo.

_Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose, I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

Ti amo, completamente, con tutta me stessa. Sei il mio tutto e senza di te, non sono nulla. Farò di tutto per renderti felice. Voglio darti tutta me stessa, sei l'inizio e la fine del mio tutto. 

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?_

_The world is beating you down_

_I'm around through every move_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_Can't stop singing, this ringing in my head for you_

Sei bellissima...il modo in cui i tuoi capelli cadono morbidi sulle spalle. Ti ho fatta soffrire, vista piangere...ma ammiro la forza che hai nell'affrontare le prove che la vita ti mette davanti. Sei la mia ispirazione, la mia musa. I miei giorni sono scanditi dalla tua presenza, dai momenti che passiamo assieme: mi addormento la sera al tuo fianco e ogni mattina sei la prima cosa che vedo quando apro gli occhi; mi basta rubarti un bacio quando ci incrociamo per trasformare una pessima giornata in una meravigliosa. 

Sentire queste note, il calore del tuo corpo contro il mio, vedere il tuo sorriso. Restiamo così, facendoci cullare da queste note armoniose. Questi sono i primi attimi della nostra vita assieme, questo...è l'inizio della nostra felicità.


	39. All of me

**Maura POV**

Il ricevimento finisce tardi, ma sono ancora euforica per questa giornata meravigliosa, e finalmente possiamo ritirarci nella nostra stanza. 

Entriamo nella suite che abbiamo prenotato per la nostra prima notte di nozze. Non l'avevo ancora vista: è semplicemente magnifica. L'ampio ingresso è un tutt'uno con la camera da letto, le grandi finestre danno sul parco dell'hotel, oltre il quale si vede la piccola baia e, oltre essa, il mare. Mi libero delle scarpe, lasciandole sul pavimento poco dopo l'ingresso. Scoppi a ridere, sorpresa da questo mio gesto.

"Quanto hai bevuto Maura?" Mi dici tra le risate.

"Esattamente lo stesso numero di bicchieri che hai bevuto tu... tutti i brindisi che hanno fatto. Ah domani la mia testa li sentirà tutti!" ti rispondo, già arresa all'emicrania che avrò al mio risveglio. 

"Non necessariamente" mi dici, attirandomi a te, appena mi raggiungi davanti alla finestra. Mi baci, mentre posi la tua mano dietro alla mia nuca.

"Non credo di averti ancora detto quanto tu sia bella oggi, con quest'abito" ti sussurro. Ed è vero, mi hai lasciata senza fiato non appena ti ho vista.

"Oh, lo hai fatto e pure tante volte... amnesia, dottoressa Isles? Non è decisamente un buon segno"

Le tue parole sono leggere, come una carezza. Sento la tua bocca posarsi sul mio collo e capisco che è giunto il momento di toglierci questi abiti stupendi. Mi chiedi di aiutarti con la lampo, e posi il tuo abito sul divanetto. Ti chiedo di fare lo stesso con me, mi giro e prima di liberarmi da questo vestito, attiri il mio corpo verso il tuo e le tue mani iniziano ad accarezzarmi, passando con dolcezza sul tessuto finemente ricamato. Ricominci a dare attenzioni al mio collo, scendendo sulle spalle... e finalmente decidi di far scorrere la cerniera giù, lungo la mia schiena. Lo fai in un modo che rende anche una cosa così semplice la più seducente del mondo. Mi aiuti a sfilare il vestito definitivamente e lo poso al sicuro. 

Giuro, avrò staccato gli occhi da te un secondo, per essere sicura di evitare che si formino pieghe, e appena mi volto ti vedo già infilata sotto le coperte che mi guardi in modo provocante, mentre con un braccio tieni le coperte in modo da coprirti fino al seno e con l'altro, sulla punta di un dito, fai penzolare il tuo perizoma. 

"Beh, ti sto aspettando... non vieni Maura?"

Dio, sei come un torero che sventola un drappo rosso davanti ai miei occhi... e in questo momento mi sento decisamente pronta a partire alla carica. Vorrei mantenere un minimo di controllo in questo momento, ma non posso... attraverso la stanza, scosto le coperte e prima che tu te ne renda conto ti bacio con una passione irrefrenabile, stendendomi completamente sopra di te. Le mie labbra sono avide, ti desiderano. Voglio che questa notte sia indimenticabile, voglio farti mia in ogni angolo di questa stanza, voglio sentirti urlare di piacere il mio nome. 

Per un attimo perdo il controllo dei miei istinti, del mio corpo, e quando lo riprendo la mia bocca ha già lasciato più di qualche segno sul tuo collo. Non credo ti importi, visto che domani partiremo per la luna di miele...due settimane in cui saremo solo tu ed io. 

Ti stringo forte a me, voglio sentire la tua pelle fremere sotto le mie dita. 

Con entrambe le mani ti afferro il seno, i pollici impegnati a dare attenzioni ai tuoi capezzoli, attenzioni che apprezzi parecchio aggiungerei. Le tue mani afferrano il mio intimo in pizzo, tentando di togliermelo. Mi stacco per un secondo da te, il tempo sufficiente a far lentamente scorrere giù il mio tanga, per poi passarlo sotto le ginocchia e liberarmi definitivamente di quell'ultimo ostacolo tra di noi, acconsentendo così alla tua tacita richiesta. Torno sopra di te e la mia mano scende piano sui tuoi fianchi, la tua pelle sensibile al mio tocco, fremi come se fosse la prima volta. Era esattamente l'effetto che volevo, sentirti sussultare così: non solo mi hai accontentata quando ti ho chiesto di passare l'ultima notte separate, ma (e questo mi avevi fatto giurare non lo avrebbe saputo nessuno) hai pure accettato la mia idea di una settimana di astinenza pre-matrimonio. Come sia riuscita a convincerti a farlo è ancora un mistero per me. Però ti avevo promesso che la nostra prima notte da sposate sarebbe stata fenomenale. Direi che siamo sulla strada giusta, a giudicare da come gemi mentre ti accarezzo il pube. Devo ancora arrivare al tuo centro e i tuoi sospiri si sono già fatti più profondi, intensi. Ti bacio il petto mentre continuo a farti sentire ad un passo dall'avere ciò che vuoi. Con la lingua ti sfioro i capezzoli, anche in questo caso girandoci attorno. Inarchi la schiena, stringendo le coperte tra le dita, e capisco che ti piace...mi rendo conto però che questa dolce tortura mi sta eccitando parecchio e sento che mi sto bagnando. Sospiro sulla tua pelle, cogli subito questo mio segnale, e posi le tue mani nuovamente su di me. Le passi tra i miei capelli, ma è mentre scendono, accarezzandomi dietro la nuca, che mi rendo conto di essere sensibile al tuo tocco in un punto inatteso, tanto che gemo quando sfiori il mio atlante. Te ne rendi conto e pensi che sia impossibile che sia così sensibile proprio lì. Nel dubbio ripassi con la punta delle dita su quella prima vertebra e ti rendi conto che decisamente non si tratta di uno scherzo. Per quanto la cosa ti diverta, decidi di passare oltre, le tue mani esperte scendono lungo la mia schiena e ti sento fare forza sugli addominali quando raggiungono i miei fianchi: ti metti seduta , attirando il mio bacino contro il tuo. Finalmente la mia intimità è di nuovo in contatto con la tua... mi era mancata questa sensazione. Alzandoti i tuoi capelli si sono spostati davanti al tuo viso, così li sposto con una mano e poso l'altro braccio dietro al tuo collo. Ci guardiamo intensamente prima di baciarci, le nostre lingue iniziano a cercarsi, a danzare assieme. Con il braccio mi stringo ancora di più a te, mentre le tue mani mi afferrano i seni massaggiandoli. Sento di non poter resistere ancora molto, il mio bacino segue l'onda della passione che mi sta travolgendo e inizia a muoversi contro il tuo, e il contatto tra i nostri centri aumenta il nostro piacere sempre di più. Passi una mano sulla mia schiena e con la mano libera entri dentro di me e urlo il tuo nome. Ti bacio, finché il fiato me lo permette, prima di tornare a sospirare per i brividi che mi stai dando in questo momento. 

"Si Jane, non ti fermare...così..."

I tuoi occhi mi scrutano, prima che la tua bocca si posi su uno dei miei capezzoli, facendomi perdere ogni controllo. Passo la mano tra i tuoi capelli corvini, spingendoti a prenderlo ancora più avidamente con la tua bocca. 

Ho bisogno che tu sia con me ora, così recupero quel tanto di lucidità che basta a capire che è ora che anch'io mi dia da fare con te. Accarezzo la tua intimità e sentirti così fremente mi eccita ancora di più se possibile. Inizio a fare piccoli cerchi sul tuo clitoride, con un tocco dapprima leggero, ma che in breve tempo si fa più intenso. Non resisto molto prima di penetrarti. E finalmente ti sento urlare il mio nome, come liberata da un peso. 

Con la mano libera attiri il tuo viso contro il mio prendendomi per la nuca, e la passione del tuo bacio mi porta a fare altrettanto, mentre le nostre spinte si fanno più decise. Fronte contro fronte, stringendoci l'un l'altra, stacchiamo le labbra quel tanto che basta per prendere fiato...siamo vicine al culmine, respiriamo e gemiamo in quella minuscola distanza tra le nostre bocche, finché i nostri gemiti non diventano urla di piacere, finché in poco non raggiungiamo l'orgasmo entrambe.

Ci sdraiamo sul letto, senza smettere di stringerci, di abbracciarci, mentre cerchiamo di recuperare fiato. 

Mi sorprende come ogni volta che facciamo l'amore abbia questa sensazione, come se fosse la prima volta, come se non ci fossimo mai amate tanto. È incredibile. Tu sei incredibile. 

Ti bacio di nuovo sulla bocca e mentre lo faccio, non so bene perché le mie labbra si allungano...un sorriso è nato spontaneo sulla mia bocca. Te ne accorgi subito, conosci bene i miei baci.

"Che c'è che ti rende così felice Mau?" Mi poni questa semplice domanda e ti guardo prima di darti la mia risposta.

"Io...te...ancora non riesco a realizzare che ci siamo sposate davvero"

"Oh beh, ti conviene abituartici dottoressa Isles...perché ho intenzione di recuperare con gli interessi la settimana di astinenza che ti ho concesso prima delle nozze..." dici provocante, con voce profonda, il respiro ancora leggermente affannato.

"Ti avevo detto che ne sarebbe valsa la pena..." ribatto.

"Beh questo è vero...prima però voglio stringere tra le mie braccia mia moglie" dici, abbracciandomi mentre porto la testa al tuo petto. Inizio a giocare con una ciocca dei tuoi capelli che morbida cade sulla tua pelle leggermente ambrata.

Tua moglie...ancora non riesco a crederci.


	40. Omnia vincit amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell'autrice: si, dopo 40 giorni, 40 capitoli ecco la fine di questa storia. Penso ci siano tanti modi in cui la storia sarebbe potuta continuare, ma questo è il finale che mi sembrava più degno per questa storia d'amore (diciamo che il lieto fine se lo sono sudate le nostre protagoniste!). La scelta dei nomi dei bambini non è stata fatta a caso, è strettamente legata al loro significato, che vi consiglio di andare a cercare. Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e se avete osservazioni, commenti, impressioni non attendo altro che leggerli! Vorrei ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno sostenuto in particolare modo il mio percorso di scrittura (spero soprattutto che a voi possa piacere questo finale)...ora vedremo se arriverà qualche nuova ispirazione!

_Qualche anno dopo..._

**Maura POV**

Come da tradizione per il nostro anniversario ci siamo regalate un weekend di vacanza a Santa Monica. Le ultime volte che abbiamo prenotato abbiamo deciso di usare il tuo nome: non sopportavo ogni volta dover litigare con Mr. Morto-non-morto per pagare quanto gli avremmo dovuto se io non gli avessi salvato la vita, ma fossimo state semplici clienti. Quando ci avviciniamo a questa ricorrenza ripenso sempre a quella nostra prima fuga romantica.

Appena arriviamo vado subito in terrazza: il profumo di salsedine mi invade le narici, è come se sentissi di nuovo le onde bagnarmi la schiena, mentre siamo sul bagnasciuga e mi stai baciando. È forse uno dei ricordi più indelebili di quei giorni. D'istinto percorro il brevissimo sentiero che porta alla spiaggia, e sai che questo ormai è il mio rito ad ogni nostro arrivo qui.

Appena arrivo sulla sabbia tolgo le scarpe...la visione del mare e la sensazione del calore sotto i piedi, mi rilassano. Penso potrei stare ad ammirarlo per ore. Mi risvegli di soprassalto dai miei pensieri, quando arrivi dietro di me e mi abbracci. 

"Oh mio Dio, Jane...mi hai fatta spaventare"

"Mi diverte troppo farti prendere un colpo quando te ne stai assorta nei tuoi pensieri" sussurri per poi baciarmi delicatamente sulla guancia, ridendo. 

"Jane ma...hai lasciato i bambini da soli?" Dico preoccupata, realizzando che se tu sei qui con me, non c'è nessuno con loro.

I nostri splendidi figli. È stato in luna di miele che ne abbiamo parlato seriamente per la prima volta. Mi ero offerta io di portare avanti la gravidanza: era un'esperienza che volevo fare, e avevo capito di volerlo e di poterlo fare perché sapevo di avere te al mio fianco. Ho sempre saputo che saresti stata un'ottima madre. Ricordo ancora la gioia quando scoprimmo che ero incinta: eri lì con me quando feci il test. Fu un attimo di pura felicità...sì, fu solo un attimo. Non lo avevamo detto ancora a nessuno quando successe. Mancava meno di una settimana al termine che ci eravamo date per dare la notizia: al terzo mese di gravidanza avremmo detto a tutti che aspettavo un bambino. Ricordo che svenni in laboratorio e di essermi risvegliata in ambulanza...ricordo quando mi raggiungesti in ospedale. Nessuno voleva darmi notizie di come stavo, di come stava il bambino. Fosti tu a darmi la notizia che avevo avuto un aborto spontaneo. Mi ricordo il tuo sguardo, distrutto ma che al tempo stesso voleva essere forte. Per me. Mi misi in aspettativa per qualche settimana, per cercare di riprendermi. Ero devastata. Tu avresti voluto poterlo essere, ma eri troppo occupata a cercare di tenere insieme i pezzi di me. Non mi hai mai abbandonata, mai incolpata, sei sempre stata lì, al mio fianco. Poi le cose iniziarono a tornare alla normalità, per quanto possibile, a piccoli passi. Finché una sera, quasi un anno dopo, ti parlai del mio desiderio di riprovarci. Ricordo la tua felicità e mi dicesti che avresti voluto portare tu in grembo nostro figlio. E così fu...Ian, o meglio Ian Vincent! Oh dio, ricordo ancora quando era piccolo e piangeva...ah, quante notti insonni ci ha fatto passare. Più cresce e più ti assomiglia: è una piccola peste, impossibile da tenere fermo. 

Un paio di anni dopo è arrivata Eileen...la principessa di casa. Deve averle fatto bene la musica che ascoltavo quando ero incinta di lei, perché a differenza di suo fratello è molto più tranquilla e posata. È incredibile come a volte sembrino due versioni in miniatura di noi!

"Oh Maura...non ti preoccupare, non succederà nulla! Solo due minuti...io e te" dici stringendomi, con lo stesso tono di voce che usa Ian, quando vorrebbe restare a letto, invece di alzarsi e prepararsi per la scuola. 

Ci godiamo questo momento per noi, poi mi baci e torni verso la casa, dicendo di prendermi tutto il tempo che volevo. Faccio una lunga passeggiata, tornando con la mente ai ricordi dei nostri anniversari precedenti...come sono cambiate le cose in pochi anni. Mentre mi riavvicino alla casa, capisco che hai già dato il via alla tradizione della famiglia Rizzoli-Isles: il barbecue del venerdì sera in terrazza. 

"Tesoro ti ho versato un bicchiere di vino, è sul tavolo" mi dici sentendomi arrivare. Mi avvicino per prenderlo, e la bottiglia attira la mia attenzione. Guardo l'etichetta: Chateau Musar del 1986...il mio preferito. Dopo anni di matrimonio mi dedichi ancora queste piccole ma adorabili attenzioni, e non posso che sentirmi fortunata. 

Sorseggio il mio calice di vino, quando sento che sto avendo un deja-vu: tu che cucini una grigliata, i bambini che giocano...la fede al mio dito. Torniamo ogni anno in questo posto, ma realizzo solo ora che qui per la prima volta ho sognato di sposarti, di avere una famiglia nostra, di passare il resto delle nostre vite insieme. 

Ti vedo sollevare in spalla Ian, mentre Eileen fa il tifo per la sua super mamma. Poi si volta e mi chiama...

"Dai mamma! Vieni!" Mi chiama con la sua dolce vocina. Vi raggiungo senza staccare per un attimo gli occhi dai tuoi, che mi osservano, mentre sorridi. 

Appena i bambini tornano a giocare tra loro, mi stringi forte a te. 

"Ti amo Maura" sussurri con dolcezza, prima di baciarmi. 

"Ti amo Jane...buon anniversario" rispondo, ricambiando il bacio.

Hai mantenuto fede alla promessa che mi avevi fatto su quei fogli, Jane Rizzoli...

_Percorri quei passi, arriva al mio fianco... sposami Maura Dorothea Isles. Se farai questo per me, se mi permetterai di diventare tua moglie giuro di starti sempre vicina, nei momenti buoni e in quelli brutti, pronta a proteggerti, ad aiutarti... ad amarti. Sempre. Ogni giorno come se fosse il primo._

_Omnia vincit amor, Maura..._

_Con amore, Jane_

The End


End file.
